


Homeward Sword

by Onore



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ashe and Marianne isn't actually my favourite ship for these two, Established Relationship, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Spoilers, M/M, Multi, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pregnancy, Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Spoilers for Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Trans Caspar von Bergliez, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Trans Male Character, Unplanned Pregnancy, but I got their ending in my game and I thought it was cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 52
Words: 69,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onore/pseuds/Onore
Summary: This story is loosely based on this ending (but with the intent on fixing it):"Even after the war's end, skirmishes continued to break out across Fodlan. Learning that there were still places where he could fight, Felix abandoned his noble title and chose to make a living with his sword. Decades later, he reunited briefly with Sylvain, who had need of his services as Margrave Gautier. Felix departed as soon as the job was finished, however, and the two never met again. Years later, a sword that was thought to have belonged to Felix arrived on Sylvain's doorstep."
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Mercedes von Martritz, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Marianne von Edmund, Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 182
Kudos: 245





	1. Doorstep

“Sir, am I waking you?”

“No… But act like you are and be quick.”

Life as Margrave Gautier turned out to be a lot of work. With the fall of the prince, the Kingdom had been in a whirlwind of unrest and the life of nobility was difficult to uphold. Skirmishes broke out regularly along territory borders and finding the right mercenaries for the job was the name of the game when the loyalty of soldiers was hard to place. Without partner or heir, Sylvain's title was regularly questioned by those under his leadership and disloyalty was an everyday battle. He'd tried as a young noble to find himself the right wife by his side but over the years, the energy felt wasted and no one ever met his expectations. At this point if it were his fate to lead his house into dust, then he'd pretty much accepted that already. Of course his advisors would be none to happy about that if he admitted it.

Today was gearing up to be no special day until he was awoken from an afternoon nap by one of his soldiers. He was supposed to be writing a letter to the new Lord Gaspard to arrange a meeting to discuss trade, but subjects like that were always something to bore him to death. An interruption was welcome, though he liked to play it off as detrimental.

“Sir, a...err, package has arrived for you,” the soldier reported. “Would you like it brought to your office?”

Gifts from the fathers of unwed women were delivered to him on occasion but he always found such things contrived to the point of the sickening his stomach. It had been a little while since he received anything, but it did no less to make him turn up his nose.

“You know the procedure. If it's art, hang it up wherever so I can find it as a surprise. If it's food, work it into dinner. If it's funds, send it back.”

“Sir. It isn't like your usual gifts…”

“Well, what is it?”

“A sword, sir.”

Sylvain looked up from his paper. “A sword?”

“Correct. I'd hate to alarm you, but the guards are trying to determine if it's a threat of some kind.”

Sylvain hesitated but then stood up. “Bring it in.”

It wasn't long before a guard showed up with the bundle and placed it on Sylvain's desk. He quickly explained that the original cloth it had been wrapped in was waterlogged from rain so they'd re-wrapped it to spare the blade of possible rust.

As soon as it was unbound, Sylvain's breath hitched. The ownership of the blade was immediately evident to him and it made his skin go cold.

“Who delivered it?” Sylvain asked once he regained himself.

“We're not sure. It appeared on the doorstep this morning,” the guard explained.

“So with guards on duty at all hours of the day, an unnamed blade was able to just appear on the doorstep?” Sylvain asked, a little irritated.

“My apologies, sir…”

It was no surprise. His guards were regularly found slacking these days. He was supposed to talk to their captain about it, but he kept putting it off.

“Also, it arrived this morning and you waited until now to tell me about it?”

“We did not want to disturb you until we deemed the item safe.”

Sylvain looked at the young guard. “You're how old, soldier?”

“Twenty-one, sir.”

“I was fighting in wars when you were still being sung to sleep by your mother. I can handle an unmanned sword.”

“Sorry, sir…”

“Everybody out of the room.”

“Yes, my Margrave.”

The room emptied leaving Sylvain alone with the mysterious item.

Except it was no mystery to him where it had come from but the thought only brought tears to his eyes. The last thing he needed was for his already unreliable soldiers to see him breakdown. No, he waited until he knew they were away to finally give in.

The only possible ownership of such a finely made blade was that of his dearest friend and partner on the battlefield. But for it to show up like this could only mean one thing.

Felix had broken his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If we start low, we can only go up from here, right?


	2. Returning

Entering Gautier territory felt painful for Felix. Even at it's limits, it felt like he remembered every tree and creek and each had memories attached. Each morning on his way back, he questioned whether he was making the right choice, but the answer was always the same.

A fight nearby had turned sideways. He'd won of course, but it had left him with a crippling injury he needed properly treated. Usually he'd try to lay low for a while until things healed up, but money had been dwindling at the same time and he worried it wouldn't last them to the next hire. As they were already half way to the margraviate, he made the executive decision to return.

Of course, if it was just him, he probably could've waited it out. But with the child at his side, Felix feared he couldn't be too selfish. After all, Glenn had only just turned nine. Felix had been training him from birth of course, but he was still only just a boy and to expect him to defend himself on his own would be complete neglect.

So, after ten years, Felix was back.

He'd sent his sword along ahead of him with one of his mercenaries to announce his arrival. He'd inscribed his intentions onto the inside of the wrapping expecting it to be adequate information. He didn't say much more than to expect him, mentioning anything more felt like a waste of time. When the weather turned sour however, he wished he'd asked for a meeting at a halfway point as his horse was tired from the journey and his injury began to flare. Having to make camp in the rain was unfortunate but at least he had taught Glenn well and the nine year was able to do most of the work for them both.

The night before they expected to reach Sylvain's house, the boy appeared to be very excited. After all, Felix had only ever told Glenn stories about his past and the Philanderer Knight was his favourite. To be told he would actually be meeting him was like a dream come true. He'd mostly figured that the stories were works of fiction (after all, who'd believe their father had fought alongside a real dragon?) but, now these fictions were being realised.

“Is he tall?” Glenn asked, as he unwrapped the dressing on Felix's leg. While fighting an opponent, his father had dodged too late, and his leg had been run through. He was lucky it wasn't worse, but he couldn't walk on his own and even riding was difficult.

“I guess…” Felix answered, not really feeling the need to talk up the man when the boy would be meeting him soon anyway. “You'll see him tomorrow, if the bastard's still kicking…”

“You think he could be dead?” Glenn asked, his heart dropping.

“Not likely… I probably would've heard wind of it if he'd keeled over…” Felix said. “Either way, we're almost there.”

“Right…” Glenn grabbed a bottle of drink to clean out his father's wounds but he paused before pouring it on. “This is going to hurt. You always say it won't, but it always does.”

“I know. Just do it. I'm not a child like you,” Felix said.

Glenn immediately poured the alcohol down his father's leg and Felix tensed up, hissing through his teeth. “I'm sorry.”

“Don't apologise, Worm, just wrap it up…” Felix instructed.

Glenn nodded and did as told. After he tied the bandages tight, he started to pack up their medical kit. “What if the knight takes me as a squire?”

“What are you talking about now?” Felix asked, moving his injured leg to rest on his travel pack while he leaned back in their bedding. “A squire?”

“Yes. I think I'd want to do it,” Glenn said. “I mean... Only if he'd ask...”

“Why would you want to be a squire?” Felix asked, scrunching his nose. “You have to do everything he says, cleaning and feeding his horse, polishing his armour, carrying his weapons, like some kind of servant boy.”

Glenn tilted his head. “...I do all that for you.”

Felix rolled his eyes. “That’s different. I’m your father.”

Glenn frowned. “Why don't you like knights?”

“Don't get me started. It's late.”

Glenn sighed and laid down beside Felix, pulling a fur blanket over them both. The camp shelter he'd made was pretty solid and it kept out the rain. He had many talents his father had taught him and he was pretty proud any time he was able to help since it made him feel less like a burden. Felix wasn't always easy on him but he always said it was to harden him, make him a better fighter. Life wasn't easy so learning quickly was the key to strength. Any time they weren't training, they were working. Any time they weren't working, they were training. Glenn was rather adept with daggers and short swords but he wanted to learn to use axes. Not being particularly proficient in axes himself, Felix always told him it'd be something he could only learn when he was bigger. But what he did know how to do, he ingrained in his son. With the boy's skill level now, one might've thought he was born a living weapon, that's how much Felix prioritised his blade skills. They didn't get into magic because Felix remembered how much extra work and reading it took for him to wrap his head around it, so the skill was left unlocked. However, if you asked Glenn if he could hit a flying sparrow with a thrown dagger, he'd have already brought you five.

The next morning, they set out early. Even with his injury, Felix got himself onto his horse, though Glenn did all the packing. He'd wanted his own horse for a while, but Felix insisted on keeping him close, and the boy rode with him. He knew of course his son would outgrow this soon, but for now it felt safest if they shared their ride. He'd always kept him very close, even as a baby. When they'd first set out together, whispers of a mercenary who fought with an infant at his chest had begun to spread and those who met him criticised him for it. Felix couldn't have cared less for their opinions. Women in the towns he'd fought for always offered to sit for him, but he always declined. As dangerous as his mercenary work was, he trusted his own strengths and skills and knew the safest place the babe could ever be was on his person. With Glenn riding in front on the horse, it brought Felix back to those days with his small little head peeking out of the top of his armour while his father laid waste to his enemies. As stern as he was with the boy, to lose that closeness made his heart hurt a little.

Approaching the guards, he announced himself, Felix Hugo Fraldarius. They were very surprised. In fact, they looked like they'd seen a ghost. Regardless they let him in and directed him to the stable where he could keep his horse. He didn't need the tip, he knew where he was going and even after ten years, the layout of the area had not changed under Sylvain's leadership.

Once their horse was taken care off, they approached Sylvain's home. The guards had gone in the alert the Margrave of his arrival so they waited, Glenn aiding in supporting his father, just outside the doors.

When Sylvain finally appeared, he was pale faced and dishevelled, unable to speak as he stared at Felix.

Glenn watched as the man approached his father. Was this supposed to be the knight? He wasn't what he had pictured at all. Despite his noble attire, he looked unkempt and sloppy. His hair was longer than he'd pictured too and the boy expected a more stoic appearance, not a face so obviously perturbed.

“Felix,” Sylvain finally managed. He brought his hands up to hold his friend's face, making sure he was real. “Is that actually you?”

Felix frowned and pushed Sylvain's hands away with the hilt of his sword. “Of course. What's gotten into you?”

“You... You're sword...yesterday...” Sylvain shook his head. “I thought you were dead.”

Felix rolled his eyes. “I sent a note. You didn't read it?”

“A note? No, I didn't get a note,” Sylvain said. “Was it with the sword? The cloth was damaged in the rain.”

Felix cursed under his breath. “I sent it along for you to know I was coming, not to announce my demise, you idiot.”

“What was I supposed to think, with your sword showing up out of nowhere?” Sylvain couldn't keep his eyes off of him. “I could only think the worst.”

“You should know better.” Felix crossed his arms. “I made a promise.”

At that, Sylvain's expression softened to joy and he wrapped his arms around Felix, holding him tightly. “...Don't break it...”

Felix just patted him on the back. “Can we come in? I need to sit down.”

Sylvain let go and nodded. “Of course. Um, come in... And we...?”

“The boy and I,” Felix said, unimpressed that the Margrave had completely missed the child standing at his side. “My son.”

It took effort for Sylvain to tear his gaze from his friend only to fixate on the smaller version of him standing right next to him. “Your son?”

Felix nodded. “Correct.”

Sylvain took a moment then smiled down at the boy. “And what's your name, young man?”

“Little Worm,” Glenn said, stating the only name he knew to attribute to himself.

“His name is Glenn,” Felix stated.

“Glenn?” Glenn asked.

“Glenn?” Sylvain asked. “But also, Little Worm?”

Felix shrugged. “Nicknames catch.”

“A nickname?” Glenn asked, now very confused.

“The kid doesn't even know his own name?” Sylvain asked.

Felix rolled his eyes again. “Are you going to let us in or are you going to keep asking questions while I stand here bleeding on your doorstep?”

Sylvain's eyes widened, only now noticing the injured leg Felix was attempting not to lean on. “You're hurt.”

“Yes. No, don't—”

It was too late, as Sylvain had already lifted the man into his arms and started to carry him inside. Glenn followed along, surprised and worried as he watched the so-called knight take his father into the house and up the stairs. They went into a room where Sylvain laid him down in a bed and called a nurse.

Felix immediately sat bolt upright and kicked Sylvain in the chest with his good leg.

“Ow, Felix, what the hell?” Sylvain asked.

“Don’t ever handle me like that in front of my son ever again!” Felix growled. “I'm not some kind of injured kitten you found in the streets!”

“I'm sorry, I got overwhelmed...” Sylvain frowned in concern. “Let me look at your leg.”

“No. Leave it to the healer.”

“Is it just your leg?”

“Yes. Can you leave me alone? I just came to recover.”

Sylvain sat down on the edge of the bed. “Felix, I haven't seen you in ten years. I don't want to leave your side.”

Felix clenched his jaw, looking over to Glenn. “Worm, come here.”

Glenn came over to stand by the bedside. He was very overwhelmed by the noble's home and the big room made him a little uncomfortable.

“Are you going to stop calling the poor boy Worm?” Sylvain asked.

“He's used to it,” Felix said. “It made things easier...”

“How?”

Felix sighed. “Don't worry about it.”

“Why'd you say my name is Glenn?” the boy asked.

“Because it is your name,” Felix said. “Just like how you call be me Dad and others call me Felix. Dad is my title from you. Little Worm is your title. Glenn is your birth name.”

“Oh...” Glenn said.

“Little Worm isn't a title, Felix,” Sylvain said. “It's an insult.”

“It's not to me. You can name your kids whatever you want but don't tell me how to name mine,” Felix said.

Sylvain ground his teeth. “And what happened to his...other parent?”

“Hasn't had one since before he was born.”

Sylvain considered the implications. After all, he'd grown up with Felix. He knew his secret. But to think that his friend would have a child all by himself without any support turned his stomach.

“Does he have a crest?” Sylvain asked.

Felix shook his head. “He didn't inherit my crest.”

“Ah.” Sylvain looked at the boy and was a little relieved. “Maybe that's for the best.”

“Perhaps,” Felix said.

A nurse finally arrived and shooed her lord out of the way so she could attend to Felix's wounds. Glenn watched Sylvain while they both waited nearby but he didn't say a thing. He was still trying to wrap his head around this red headed knight who was supposed to be his father's oldest friend. He did end up being tall, but Glenn had pictured more muscles and shiny armour, not this haggard emotional man. But Felix was treating him just like he treated Glenn so he must like him at least a bit.

“What happened?” Sylvain asked, regarding Felix's injury. “Not as fast as you used to be?”

“Says the one sitting around this house growing rust...” Felix said. “We were ambushed while riding. I fight better on foot you know, and had Worm in front. Before I could draw my blade, they'd run my leg clean through.”

“Neither of us were ever good with faith magic, huh?” Sylvain considered. “That could've helped...”

“Then I wouldn't be here,” Felix stated.

The nurse finished up tending to the leg but then attempted to start a physical examination of the rest of Felix's body. He cut her off however, pulling out a knife on her when she tried to check his chest for cracked ribs. She gasped in shock and recoiled but Sylvain just apologised for him and asked her to leave.

“You should've let her check you out,” Sylvain said as he closed the door leaving just the three of them in the room. “She wouldn't have said anything.”

“I don't need any more healing. It was just the leg.”

“Would you let me check you?” Sylvain asked, leaning over the bed and going to unbutton Felix's coat. His hands froze suddenly as he felt a small pressure in his side.

“Don't touch my father like that,” Glenn growled, pressing a knife against Sylvain's stomach. “Or I'll spill your guts.”

Sylvain raised his hands, looking down at the tiny assassin. “Wow, does this happen a lot?”

Felix looked at Glenn and tilted his head away. “Worm. That's enough.”

Glenn withdrew but glared angrily at the knight. “I don't care if you're the Philanderer Knight of legend. I won't hesitate to take you down if you hurt my Dad.”

“I said enough,” Felix repeated. “Sylvain, I already told you not to touch me in front of my son.”

“I get it, I'm sorry,” Sylvain said. “So, if the boy's not around...?”

“He will always be around,” Felix stated.

“Yikes, I can't have a minute alone with you?”

“No.”

Sylvain rubbed the back of his neck and looked over at Glenn. “I kinda get the Little Worm thing now...”

“You don't get to call him that,” Felix warned.

“Also, Philanderer Knight? Really, Felix?”

“It's not a lie,” Felix stated. “Don't worry, he doesn’t know what it means.”

“But is that how you see me?” Sylvain asked. “After all the time we've spent together?”

“That was a long time ago.” Felix patted the bed and Glenn went over to lie beside him. “I'm just here to heal. If that's not fine by you, put us out.”

Sylvain was a little crestfallen but he allowed it, just going over to the door. “I'll have breakfast sent in for you.”

“Thank you.”

Sylvain hesitated to leave. “Felix.”

“Yes?”

“I'm really glad you're okay. I'm very happy to see you again.”

“As am I.”

Sylvain smiled and left.


	3. Training

Getting used to noble life was a challenge for Glenn. He'd never known such comforts of home and such good meals. Felix tried to moderate his exposure to things and keep up some of their routine, but Sylvain took every chance to spoil the boy. On their second day there, he already had new clothes tailored for both of them and some toys for Glenn. While new garments were kind of cool to the boy, he had no interest in toys. He didn't even know what he'd do with them. The little bronze statuettes were useless to him and the wooden weapons were an insult to his own real weapons.

On top of the toys, the attendants in the house treated him like a child and it put a sour taste in his mouth. When he was out fighting with his father, he felt like a man. In this house he felt like a pet, with everyone always trying to pat his head and feed him treats. Like his father, he didn't like treats.

The one familiarity was training, and they still woke up early in the morning to do it. With a bum leg, Felix couldn't be a good enough sparring partner, but Sylvain had personal training grounds out the back of his house with straw stuffed dummies lining the edges. It wasn't at all like having real opponents, but Glenn still enjoyed hacking away at them with his short swords and testing his aim.

Eventually Sylvain woke up and spotted them training outside his window. He smiled and got up, getting himself dressed to join them. He didn't often wake up this early any more but his excitement knowing Felix was around made him a light sleeper and he could already hear his friend criticising his laziness.

“You're actually awake before breakfast?” Felix commented as Sylvain jogged out. He was sitting in a chair sharpening one of his swords while he watched his son. “What an accomplishment.”

“I couldn't let the kid have all the fun,” Sylvain said going over and choosing a pair of training swords for them both. “I have to see what being trained by Felix Hugo Fraldarius actually looks like.”

He tossed the training sword over for Glenn to use but the boy just let it clatter to his feet.

“I don't need more toys,” Glenn stated.

“It's a training sword. Everyone uses training swords,” Sylvain said.

“Maybe babies,” Glenn said.

Sylvain looked over to Felix. “So you just spar with your own weapons?”

“Only way to learn to handle a blade,” Felix said. “If you're scared of getting hurt, step away from my son.”

Sylvain frowned. “Alright, hold on.” He went to retrieve himself a short sword to equal the boys. “There, are you hap—”

Glenn immediately rushed him. He slashed his blade towards Sylvain's torso forcing him to parry it before ducking under and sweeping his legs. The knight fell flat on his stomach and Glenn stepped on his back, pressing his blade to the back of Sylvain's neck.

Sylvain patted the ground. “Okay, you win that one… You can get off me.”

Glenn stepped off of the man and sheathed his blade, watching him carefully.

“Only Felix would rush me without warning during training…” Sylvain said. “You really are his kid…”

“Are all knights this weak?” Glenn asked, looking to his father in disappointment.

“Hm, the average one,” Felix decided.

“Average?” Sylvain frowned. “I'll show you average.” He left again, this time returning with a double handed axe. “Not a huge fan of swords anyway. Fight me in my element.”

Glenn didn’t rush him this time as he figured it'd be expected now. Instead he prepared himself, getting into a ready stance.

“Alright, kid. Show me what you got,” Sylvain said. “I'll admit, you're pretty sharp but I think I could beat you.”

“Technically, if this was a real fight, Sylvain, you'd already be dead,” Felix remarked. “He already beat you. Also, you know swords outmatch axes, right?”

“Then I should be glad this isn't a real fight, right?” Sylvain asked. “Or should you be?”

Felix lifted his chin. “Little Worm, just kill him.”

The boy nodded and made his first move. He swung his sword at Sylvain's neck this time betting on the weight of the axe not being able to reach in time. Blade met blade however and Sylvain pushed him back before swinging, sweeping across the boy's chest. Glenn ducked in the opposite direction of the blade, but the axe swing was a fake out and Sylvain stopped mid-swing only to use the blunt end of his axe to knock the boy down onto his stomach. Glenn was caught by surprise, but he rolled out of the way of another swing and stayed low enough to sweep Sylvain’s legs with his sword. The knight however was expecting another low attack like that and caught the blade under his heel, halting the boy enough to kick him back down on the ground. He pinned him under the handle of his axe and kicked away his sword.

“Had enough?” Sylvain asked, panting a little.

Glenn frowned. “Have you, old man?”

A pain in his abdomen signalled to Sylvain that he’d lost. The boy had drawn a second blade, a little knife that while small could gut a man in half a second with its dullest edge. He’d pricked his opponent, a bead of blood streaming down.

Sylvain sat back and released the boy so he could inspect his wound. The little cut wasn’t deep, but a purple sore had started to develop around it. “Wait, you poisoned me?”

“I told him to kill you,” Felix said. “Don’t be a baby. Worm, give him your antitoxin.”

Glenn pulled out a small pouch and tossed it to Sylvain. He stood and watched the margrave take the antitoxin and then handed him a bandage for his cut. “I usually don’t have to use my knife, so I guess you’re pretty good.”

“‘Usually don’t’…” Sylvain looked up at the child. “Have you killed a man?”

Glenn shrugged. “Once or twice.”

Sylvain narrowed his eyes. “How old are you?”

Glenn shrugged again. “Don’t know.”

“Don’t…You don’t know how old you are?” Sylvain looked at Felix. “How old is he?”

Felix thought for a second. “…Hm, nine, I guess.”

“You guess?”

“Okay, he’s exactly nine then.”

“Well, when’s his birthday?”

“Um… Twenty…first, Harpstring Moon.”

“What’s a birthday?” Glenn asked.

“What’s a birthday? WHAT’S A BIRTHDAY?” Sylvain felt himself start to sweat. “It’s the day you were born! Felix! He doesn’t know about his birthday?”

Felix just shrugged. “It’s not a big deal.”

“What do you mean ‘it’s not a big deal’?” Sylvain got up and went over to Felix, grabbing the corners of his chair. “Felix, has this kid experienced any amount of joy in his life?”

“He loves training,” Felix said. “So can you leave us be so he can get back to it?”

Sylvain frowned and stayed persistent. “…Felix, can I please talk to you alone? Please?”

Felix looked over at Glenn who’d picked up his sword again and was back to hacking away. “Worm.”

Glenn paused. “Yeah?”

“Do you think you can train on your own for a bit?”

Glenn shrugged. “It’s not like you were doing much.”

Felix huffed and just used the chair to stand up. He pointed to a window in the house. “Your office. I want to keep an eye on him.”

“Okay, sure,” Sylvain offered his arm, but Felix batted it away and headed in by himself.

Once they were settled inside, Sylvain had an attendant prepare them some tea. He took the time to look Felix over. His hair was a lot longer but still up in the usual ponytail. The creases around his eyes and mouth had deepened, but the same natural beauty was there. He wasn’t any taller or any wider(except perhaps his hips), he was still the same Felix from so many years ago. Sylvain on the other hand hadn’t kept as well. Business had softened him up a bit and he’d grown out a beard. At 35, he wasn’t in shape like he used to be but he tried to get in some training here and there. He could’ve been worse, but at the same time he could’ve been better.

“What do you want?” Felix started.

Sylvain sighed and leaned forward at his desk. “I want to know how you are. It’s been a really long time. And clearly a lot has changed.” He tilted his head to the window.

Felix leaned back in his chair. “I live to fight. You know this. I’ve been doing just that and I’ve been fine with it. The kid hasn’t changed much about that. In fact, I’ve learned new ways of fighting with him around. He’s learned a lot from me and I’m sure when I eventually go, he’ll be a better fighter than I ever was.”

“Felix, you and I both know someone raised like that,” Sylvain said. “And it didn’t end well for their father. I’m worried about you.”

“Don’t be. These circumstances are completely different.”

Sylvain rolled his lips. “When we last saw each other, I felt like you’d opened up. I felt like we were very close. But then you left into oblivion and now I feel like we’re both back in the Officers Academy. And you’re avoiding me all over again.”

Felix crossed his arms. “If I were avoiding you, I wouldn’t have come back here at all.”

“But you won’t let me get close to you. I thought that we…” Sylvain clenched his teeth. “I thought we had something. I thought we’d stay by each other’s side. But you left me.”

Felix leaned in again and took Sylvain’s hands in his. “I love you. But a partnership like ours could never work out in this world. That was decided when you took your father’s title.”

Sylvain shook his head. “That’s not true. The world is changing. And I’ve spent the last ten years dealing with suitresses and I’ve found no affection for anyone as strongly as I have for you. At this point, I couldn’t care less what anyone else thinks. I just want you to be here with me.”

Felix searched Sylvain’s face for an ounce of insincerity but found none. He sighed and just took the man’s face into his hands and placed a kiss on his lips. He held it there, feeling Sylvain’s hands hesitate up his sides. The redhead gripped his waist, pulling Felix closer over his desk.

“Dad,” Glenn called in from outside.

Felix pulled away quickly and turned to the window. “Yes?”

“Can you help me with my form?”

“Wait there.”

Sylvain looked at Felix. “Did he see us?”

“No, the light outside’s too bright to see into this window. His needs just have terrible timing.” Felix got up and started to head back outside.

Sylvain grabbed his arm though. “…What did that mean?”

“What?”

“The kiss.”

Felix shrugged. “Whatever you want it to mean.” He took his arm back and went to check on his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put the first two chapters out as bait (I have a handful prewritten but I like to stay ahead), but since I got good reception after this first, what, 12hrs? I figured I could give you the next chapter. I love comments btw! They give me life in these dark times.


	4. Day Trip

It wasn’t any more than a week before Felix felt healed enough to get back into his training. Mornings were filled with the clang of blades as he sparred in back to back battles with Glenn until they were both exhausted. Sylvain had learned quickly not to disturb them after receiving too many cuts. If he was up early enough, he would watch them from his bedroom, but otherwise, he’d picked up training again on his own, usually just before lunch.

Sylvain insisted they spend their meals together and regularly produced food he knew were Felix’s personal favourites. Pheasant and eggs became a popular breakfast item as it seemed to please everyone while lunch and dinner could be anything from whitefish sauté to crispy meat pies. While Glenn had grown up on meat skewers and stew, the versions made in the Gautier kitchen were much more elevated and flavourful and he never had to eat the same thing two days in a row. Felix had to regulate his intake because the boy ate like a starved dog, however Felix himself couldn’t help a bit of overindulging when Gautier cheese gratin was involved.

Trying to get a moment alone with Felix was a lot more difficult than Sylvain expected. The boy followed his father around for absolutely everything and they shared a bed every night together. Any obvious attempt to separate them was met with the edge of a blade. If he wanted to spend time with Felix, he had to spend time with Glenn too. Of course, Sylvain liked Glenn. There was nothing wrong with him. He was a good kid and very obedient, but he did seem to lack some amount of amicability. Just like his father, he seemed to have training on his mind all the time.

Or maybe that was just the impression he had, being Felix’s son. The longer Sylvain was around the boy, the more he noticed the differences between them. For example, sometimes during his training, he’d get distracted by a bird flying overhead, or a bug travelling across the grounds. Other times, he’d draw little doodles in the dirt with the end of his blade. They weren’t terrible drawings either, it was clear what they represented, and he often drew dogs and stick figures and leaves. Sylvain felt he had a little artist on his hands and maybe it was the easiest way for Glenn to express himself. Maybe feeding this talent could be a way to get to know him better.

On a warm day, Sylvain found Felix readying a small pack with what looked like enough food for a lunch for two. Glenn was there sitting up on the kitchen table, picking which bread to pack. When Felix saw Sylvain come into the kitchen with a worried look, he held up his hand.

“Don’t. I’m not leaving, I’m just going into town,” he explained.

“To town? For what?” Sylvain asked.

“I want to see the blacksmith about getting a blade made,” Felix said. “Something for Glenn.”

“I see…” Sylvain crossed his arms, trying not to show his distrust.

Felix watched him and sighed. “How do I convince you that I’m not leaving?”

Sylvain shook his head. “No, it’s okay. I trust you…”

“No, you don’t. You’re freaking out.”

“Does Glenn have to go with you?”

Glenn tilted his head. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“Well, maybe…” Sylvain straightened up. “Because you’re a big kid and you don’t need to be tied to your father’s hip?”

Glenn looked at Felix and his father just shrugged.

“So, you'd want to stay here alone with the kid?” Felix asked Sylvain.

“Yeah, of course!” Sylvain said smiling. “We can have some fun, hang out, whatever.”

Felix looked over at Glenn. “Do you want to stay back here for the day, Worm?”

Glenn rubbed his neck and then looked over at Sylvain. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Nice! That settles it! Uncle Sylvain and Glenn are going to become the best of friends,” Sylvain dreamed.

“It's literally just a day outing,” Felix explained as he removed the bread Glenn had picked for himself from his pack. “I’ll be happy if no one dies while I’m gone.”

“We won’t,” Sylvain promised. “Glenn and Uncle Sylvain will be having fun all day.”

Felix put the pack on, ready to go. “I’ll be back by dinner. And can you stop with the Uncle thing? You’re not my brother.”

“No promises,” Sylvain said. “What do you want for dinner?”

Felix shrugged. “Ask the boy. I’m leaving now.” He gave Glenn a quick hug and then turned to leave the kitchen.

“Can I get a hug, too?” Sylvain asked.

“No.”

“You're not leaving without one.” Sylvain went over with his arms open but Glenn leaned in, wielding his knife. “Okay. Stay safe.”

“I will.” With that, Felix headed out.

“So, Glenn—”

Before Sylvain could strike up a casual conversation, Glenn leapt up from his seat on the table and ran to the window at the front of the house to watch his father leave. He saw him lead their horse out to the front and get on before riding away. The boy stayed by the window until he couldn’t see him anymore.

Sylvain walked over, realising that this was probably the first time the two had ever been separated. As far as he knew, Glenn didn’t really have anyone else important to him in his life other than his father. It was very brave of him just to agree to stay behind.

He gave him a moment, and then came by with a snack. “I know you’re not into the sweets the housemaid’s tried to give you, but I know your Dad likes jerky.”

Glenn turned his head away from the window to see the dried meat Sylvain was offering him. “What kind?”

“This is a trout jerky,” Sylvain said. “It’s my personal favourite, though jerky in general’s not really my thing.”

“I love trout,” Glenn said taking the snack from Sylvain and ripping a bite out of it.

“Oh yeah?” Sylvain smiled. “I bet you’re a good fisher, then.”

Glenn nodded as he chewed. “The biggest fish I ever caught was about…” He spread his hands about two feet wide.

“That’s a good size,” Sylvain said. “There’s good fishing nearby. We should all go sometime.”

Glenn nodded. “Yeah, I guess. If there’s time before we leave.”

Sylvain frowned. “You’re leaving?”

Glenn tilted his head. “Sure. I mean, we’ve never stayed in one place more than maybe a month… And when we do stay that long, it’s usually just because there’s good jobs.”

“So you figure you’re leaving soon?”

“Yeah. Dad’s good now, so, there’s no reason to stay, I think…”

Glenn didn’t sound to pleased about it. After all, he was being spoiled here. Life was never easier for him, Sylvain was making sure of it. He wanted to make his home so comfortable for Felix and Glenn so they’d never want to leave again.

And yet, it seemed the intention was still there.

Sylvain wrapped up the remainder of the jerky and put his hand on Glenn’s shoulder. “Are you a good rider?”

Glenn raised an eyebrow. “I’ve practiced, but Dad never let me ride to anywhere on my own.”

“Well, I have a pair of horses with our names on them,” Sylvain said.

Glenn perked up. “Are we following Dad?”

Sylvain shook his head. “No. I’m thinking, you could show me how you ride and we could have lunch at the fishing spot I was talking about.”

Glenn nodded quickly. “Sure. We could do that.”

“Alright, follow me.”


	5. Reading

Glenn was definitely an experienced fisherman, and without a need to fish for himself, Sylvain was out of practice. It was alright, though. He enjoyed just overseeing things and stringing their fish for carrying back. They caught some hefty trout and herring and Sylvain already had ideas for a big dinner. On the ride back, Glenn whipped out a knife and killed a rabbit Sylvain hadn’t even noticed. At the same age, Sylvain would’ve brought up his lunch if asked to do the same. He was reminded a lot of a young huntress he used to go to school with.

Once they were home, Sylvain brought their catch into the kitchen while he entrusted Glenn to put away the horses. He met up again with him in the foyer, carrying a book along.

“What’s that for?” Glenn asked.

“You’re a very talented hunter, kid,” Sylvain said. “Your father taught you well. But I know it took Felix a long time to get the hang of any magic spells, so I’m going to assume he hasn’t taught you any.”

“Why would I need magic?” Glenn asked.

“It’s not a matter of why, but why not?” Sylvain said, pointing the book at him. “This is a beginner’s tome. You can have it.”

Glenn took the book tentatively and opened it to a random page. He looked over the page and scratched his neck. “Do you need books to learn magic?”

“Well, I guess, the basics can be taught with extra work, but you really need to know the magic you’re trying to cast thoroughly to master it,” Sylvain said. “I could teach you some things, but if you’re leaving soon, then you might as well bring that with you.”

Glenn pushed his tongue into the side of his mouth. “…Don’t bother. I can’t read.”

Sylvain blinked, and pushed his hand through his hair. “What?”

“I never learned properly,” Glenn said.

Sylvain put his hands on Glenn’s shoulders. “Felix didn’t teach you to read?”

“He’s tried, but I’m not good at it and we didn’t have a lot of time…”

“If he tried, do you at least know your alphabet?” Sylvain asked.

Glenn nodded hesitantly. “I think so… I get the letters mixed up and I can get headaches… It’s okay. I don’t need to learn magic.”

Sylvain shook his head quickly. “Glenn, this isn’t just a matter of magic. There’s a lot of things that require reading comprehension, but even beyond the necessary, there is so much art out there that you’re missing out on.”

“Art?” Glenn wrinkled his nose. “Who has time for art?”

“Goddess help this child…” Sylvain sighed, cupping Glenn’s face. “I’m going to help you learn to read.”

Glenn looked very uncomfortable but just tried not to look up at the eager man gripping him. “Okay…”

Sylvain let go and directed Glenn to his office. He grabbed some books off of his bookshelf along with some paper. He had Glenn sit down at his desk and then handed him a quill pen.

“Show me what you know of the alphabet.”

Glenn didn’t seem to know how to hold the pen and just looked up at Sylvain. “Do I need to write to read?”

“They go hand in hand,” Sylvain said. “…I’ve seen you draw pictures in the dirt. Can you do that on paper?”

Glenn nodded. “Yeah, that’s easy.”

“Okay, draw a sun.”

“I thought we were learning to read.”

“Just draw a sun. Or anything. A flower. A dog.”

Glenn quickly drew a little dog doodle.

Sylvain smiled. “Good. See how you’re holding the pen? Same thing for writing. You’re drawing the letters.”

Glenn nodded quickly. “Okay…”

Sylvain took a fresh piece of parchment and wrote out all the letters in the alphabet both uppercase and lowercase. “You can copy from this.”

Glenn nodded again and started copying the letters.

Sylvain smiled watching him and pulled up another chair to sit beside him.

They spent the rest of the afternoon working on Glenn’s writing. He really did seem to have more trouble with it than Sylvain’s would’ve expected of a kid his age, but he could see he was getting into it. Just being able to write out his own name (Glenn, not Little Worm) made him happy.

Felix got home just before dinner. When he came in, Glenn ran to the front door to show him the writing he’d done. Felix was surprised, expecting they’d just train or something while he was gone, but Sylvain explained everything they’d done that day. Glenn was pretty proud of himself for both producing the meat for their dinner and copying down the words ‘Glenn caught seven fish’ on a sheet of paper he then doodled a bunch of fish on. After dinner, they did a little bit of training and then Felix and Glenn took a bath in their room before heading to bed. Sylvain did the same and then felt like doing a little bit of reading in bed, looking through his books for something simple enough to start Glenn on when he was ready. The boy liked stories, since Felix had always told him stories about people like the 'Philanderer' knight, so a simple story book would probably help him a lot.

He was an hour or so into reading when his door was gently pushed open. Felix's head popped in and Sylvain perked up right away.

“Good, you're awake,” Felix said, walking over and sitting down on the edge of Sylvain's bed. He was dressed down for sleep and his hair was down, reaching his armpits. “Don't get any ideas, I'm just here to thank you.”

Sylvain closed his book and put it to the side. “Thank me for what?”

“For watching Glenn and helping him with his writing,” Felix said. “I don't know if you noticed, but he hasn't really been that talkative since we got here.”

“It's no problem, really,” Sylvain said, smiling. “I wanted to give him a book for magic, but it ended up being a reading lesson.”

Felix frowned. “You probably think I'm a bad parent for not teaching him how to read.”

“No! It's okay, really,” Sylvain insisted. “He said you tried and I could tell he'd already picked some things up… He has a hard time with it. But he’s interested. And have you seen him draw?”

“Draw?”

“Yeah, he’s pretty good. And he doesn’t seem to favour either hand when he does it too.”

“He doesn’t favour a hand with his blades either,” Felix said. “Do you think that could have something to do with his writing problems?”

“I don’t know,” Sylvain said. “All I know is I had a hard time with reading when I was younger too. But, you know, I was the crest child, so my Dad had a tutor for me and we spent a lot of time learning it… For a while I hated reading but once we were at the Officers Academy and I didn't have family at my back all the time, I think I learned to like reading again. Mostly just fiction though.”

“Yes, reading for homework was out of the question for you,” Felix said.

“Hey, I'm not the one who skipped class to train.”

“At least I skipped class to do something productive. You skipped class because you saw girls walk by the window.”

Sylvain sighed. “Well… That was a long time ago.”

“It was.”

Sylvain shimmied down into his sheets and propped up his head. “You know… You're just as attractive to me as you ever were.”

Felix sighed. “You've become a hairy beast.”

“Lose the beard. Got it,” Sylvain said.

“Now hold on…” Felix put his hand on Sylvain's face, stroking his thumb over the facial hair. Once he got to his chin, he grabbed his beard between his fingers and used it to pull him into a kiss. He held them together for a moment, letting Sylvain run his hands up his waist, but then he paused, and let go of him.

“Aw, come on, Fe—”

“Do you have pants on?”

“Yeah, but I don't need—”

“Shh.” Felix sat up straight and looked to the door.

After a few seconds, Glenn looked in from the crack of the door. “Dad?”

Felix sighed. “Yes, I'm here.”

“I can't sleep.”

Felix waved him in. “Come in, close the door.”

“Wait, Felix—” Sylvain started.

Felix just pushed him away by his face as Glenn entered and closed the door behind him before climbing into the bed. Felix positioned the boy between them and got under the sheets himself.

“I didn't see you,” Glenn said.

“You're at an age when you'll have to learn to sleep by yourself,” Felix said. “Tomorrow night,” he looked at Sylvain while he spoke to Glenn, “I expect you to try it.”

Glenn nodded and got comfortable, putting his head on Felix's side of the pillows and closing his eyes. Felix wrapped an arm around him, and settled down to sleep himself.

“Tomorrow,” Sylvain muttered as he turned down his bedside lamp. “That's a promise.”

“Yes,” Felix said. “Tomorrow you'll trim your beard.”

Sylvain sighed, lying down and closing his eyes. “Good night.”

“Good night.”


	6. Boys

Felix and Glenn got up early again the next morning. Glenn immediately ran off to their room so he could get dressed, but Felix was held back as soon as he tried to get up. From the feeling of the bodies leaving his bed, Sylvain had awoken a little bit and in a tired stupor, locked his arms around Felix's waist.

Too tired himself to resist, Felix just sat there and called Glenn back into the room.

When the boy came back, he frowned at the scene. “Do you need me to get him off?”

“No… He won't pull anything if you're here,” Felix stated, vaguely.

“Why is he so clingy?” Glenn asked judgingly.

Sylvain yawned and pulled Felix closer. “You're one to talk, Daddy's boy…”

“He's a child,” Felix said.

“Who?” Sylvain asked. “Him or me?”

“Him,” Felix clarified, finally pulling the man's arms off of him. “You're an adult baby.”

Sylvain groaned and rolled over, looking out the window. “Look, it's torrential rain out there… No weather for training.”

“Trained in worse,” Glenn said.

“No, he's right,” Felix said, straightening Glenn's shirt. “You got sick last time.”

“I didn't, my nose was just stuffy,” Glenn insisted.

“We're staying inside,” Felix said. “You can keep working on your reading.”

Glenn sighed. “Right now?”

“After breakfast,” Felix decided. “Right now, you can go comb your hair. You have bed head.”

Glenn groaned and left to go back to their room.

Felix sighed and just laid back down beside Sylvain. “He's getting spoiled…”

“Naw, he's starting to be a kid,” Sylvain said. “For a while, felt like he was just a short man.”

“My fear is that he'll grow taller than me,” Felix admitted. “But he's growing so fast… He might actually beat me in a spar soon.”

“That just means you're a good teacher.” Sylvain got his arm around Felix again. “Was his other dad tall?”

Felix wrinkled his nose. “Don't even start. I don't want to talk about that.”

“Come on, Felix…” Sylvain chuckled. “I honestly thought between the two of us, I'd be the first with children.”

“You probably were. Sickens my stomach thinking about all those women you dated…” Felix said.

“Naw, if any of them had my kids, they'd be begging me for money or marriage or something…” Sylvain said.

Felix suddenly slid back on the bed enough to get his foot up and kicked Sylvain right off the bed. The red head landed on the floor with a shout and a thump.

“Felix?! What in all of Fódlan…”

Felix got up and stood over Sylvain. “You're an idiot. I thought you had changed, but you're still just the same arrogant, selfish little boy.”

Sylvain was still just rubbing his butt. “Where is this coming from? Did I say something wrong?”

“The fact that you don't even know…” Felix just groaned and left.

Sylvain just lay there on a floor trying to figure out what he'd done wrong. He wasn't able to piece it together though so he just got up and got dressed, looking around for any gifts he had that he could apologise with. He found a dagger on his book shelf he thought was kind of cool so he brought it with him. On top of that, he did as he promised and shaved his beard down to stubble for Felix before heading downstairs to the dining room. The other two weren't down yet so he went into the kitchen to see what was cooking.

Felix and Glenn made their way down a little later, the boy looking unamused with his freshly groomed hair. It was medium length and dark like Felix's but a little wavy. Sylvain waved him over.

“Glenn, come here. Look.” Sylvain turned him around facing his father and then parted the boy's hair, holding one side back and letting to other drape over his eye. “Felix, who does that look like?”

“I can't see...” Glenn complained.

Felix raised an eyebrow but then seemed to clue in. “Hubert.”

“Right?” Sylvain chuckled then ruffled the boy’s hair, parting it on both sides and leaving a bit hanging in the middle. “Now?”

“...Bernadetta?” Felix guessed.

“You got it! How about...” Sylvain parted the boy's hair right down the middle and held it to either side. “Imagine a pitiful goatee.”

“Seteth,” Felix said, smiling a bit.

“You got it! And I got you smiling,” Sylvain said.

Felix rolled his eyes but Sylvain caught a faint blush on his cheeks and took the victory.

Breakfast was brought out and they sat down to eat. After breakfast, the weather still hadn't let up so Sylvain offered to sit with Glenn and work on his reading. In the meantime, Felix did some weight training in a spare room. The responsibility of watching Glenn constantly, day and night, made him forget how nice it was to have time alone to himself. While he was a little anxious at first going into town without his son the day before, it was pleasant not having all the questions all the time and having to keep an eye on him. While Glenn wasn’t the type to run off or act out, Felix knew he could get distracted sometimes and he’d lost him in a crowd once or twice at busy markets. He’d usually find him looking at ornate workmanship at a stall or hanging out with stray dogs. Only one time when he was small he got hurt getting in the way of some older street kids, but it was one time too many so Felix tried to hold on to him when he could.

Putting his trust in Sylvain was harder than he’d let on. Ultimately though, he trusted that at Glenn’s skill level, he was more of a threat to Sylvain than the man to the boy. When he did get back though, he was very impressed that they were getting along considering how protective Glenn was against Sylvain during matters involving his father. Taking himself out of the equations, Felix figured afterwards, they were just two guys hanging out and Sylvain was a good friend by nature.

The rest of the day was uneventful. They played some board games after dinner until Glenn was getting tired. Felix carried him up to bed and started to tell him a story but he was out within minutes. When it felt safe, Felix snuck out of the room and went back downstairs to join Sylvain for a drink in the drawing room.

“He's asleep?” Sylvain whispered, pouring two glasses of wine.

Felix took his glass and sat opposite him. “Rain takes him out... It really didn't stop at all today.”

Sylvain smiled. “So...” He rubbed at his own chin. “What do you think?”

“Of the beard?” Felix tilted his head. “Hm, well... This morning it felt like you took too much off, but now it's grown on me.”

“I bet you wish you could grow something like this,” Sylvain boasted.

Felix didn't answer that and just took a sip of his wine.

“...Oh, was that insensitive?” Sylvain asked. “I'm sorry.”

Felix shook his head. “It's fine. Anyway, why have you been carrying a dagger around all day?”

Sylvain raised an eyebrow, but then pulled the item from his belt. “Oh, well... I mean, don't you always have a weapon on you?”

“Yes. But you don't. Not in your own home,” Felix said.

“Okay, fair...” Sylvain held it up. “I was going to give it to you this morning after I fucked up and made you mad... But I managed to make you smile without it though, so I forgot I had it.”

“Well... I guess it's best you managed without it, considering you'd be gifting me my own dagger,” Felix stated.

“What? Yours?”

Felix nodded. “I've hidden blades throughout the house. For safety reasons.”

Sylvain blinked. “Wait, so there's dagger's every—”

Felix leaned over and grabbed one from under Sylvain's chair and threw it in his lap. It landed flat on his legs but still gave the man a fright. “Everywhere.”

“...So... You don’t feel safe here?” Sylvain asked.

“No, I do. You just can never be too prepared.”

“I guess...” Sylvain took both daggers and set them aside. “Anyway... I thought we could talk about Glenn.”

Felix repositioned himself in his chair. “What about him?”

“...I like the name choice,” Sylvain said. “Your brother was a good man.”

“He was.”

“...Among our old friends, am I the only one who knows about your son?” Sylvain asked.

Felix nodded. “I think so...”

“I think Ingrid would appreciate knowing the name was passed on.”

“She might.”

“...I want to throw a birthday party for him,” Sylvain said.

Felix wrinkled his nose. “It's not his birthday though.”

“No, but, correct me if I'm wrong, I don't think Glenn has ever celebrated his birthday,” Sylvain assumed.

“You're right. There never was time for things like that,” Felix said.

“Well, now's the time!” Sylvain said. “And we can invite our friends. Ashe would come. And Ingrid. And maybe the professor. And—”

“I don't think that's really necessary...” Felix said. “You've already spoiled him a lot.”

“I haven't! I can spoil so much more,” Sylvain said.

“He doesn't need it.”

“He's a kid, Felix! He needs some amount of joy in his life!”

Felix frowned. “You don't think I give him joy?”

“That's not what I meant! I mean, I know he's a happy kid, but you gotta admit, he's missed out on some key kid things,” Sylvain said. “Like, come on. He can't read, he doesn't know his birthday, he never played with toys... Does he even have any friends?”

“Some of my mercenaries are his friends,” Felix said.

“Friends his age...”

“No.”

“So are you seeing my point here?” Sylvain asked.

Felix leaned forward and took the bottle of wine from Sylvain to pour himself a new glass. “I hear you...”

“So, think about it. Ashe has kids around his age,” Sylvain said. “He's supposed to visit soon so we can talk trade and that fun business stuff. He could bring the family.”

“It's weird picturing Ashe with kids because the last time I saw him, he still looked like one,” Felix admitted.

“Yeah, I get that... He's grown. Well, maybe not vertically,” Sylvain said. “You two are still the same short.”

“I'm not short,” Felix said. “I'm average...”

“You're the right height for me,” Sylvain said.

“If you're trying to woo me, you're doing a really bad job,” Felix stated. “It's like... Every time you speak, it's just...” He motioned with two fingers pointing down.

“Ouch. Okay.” Sylvain drank the rest of his wine and then just propped his head up on his fist and just stared at Felix.

Felix frowned. “What are you doing?”

Sylvain just shrugged. He got up and disappeared into the kitchen. A moment later, he had a small plate of cheeses.

Felix scoffed. “So you're just not going to talk?”

Sylvain shook his head. He put the cheeses down on a side table and made a heart with his hands.

Felix let out a small chuckle and got up. “You're an idiot.” He took a cube of cheese and popped it in his mouth. He savoured it then smiled, grabbing Sylvain by the collar. “Come on. Let's go upstairs.”


	7. Art

The next week went by quickly. Having Felix and Glenn in his house made Sylvain feel like they were a family. He continued Glenn's reading lessons and encouraged him to draw as well. He put the boys drawings up throughout the house and gave him constructive feedback. Glenn was initially embarrassed by it; he never really drew for his father and he didn't ever feel like an artist, but Felix was surprised by his son's talent and didn't critique it. He didn't act like he knew a whole lot about art though, that was Sylvain's wheelhouse. He was happy whether he knew what the kid was drawing or not.

On a late Friday evening, Sylvain had everyone dress their best and took them out for a surprise. Turned out, there was a theatre group in town, playing historical tales of strength and bravery. Felix had on very rare occasions let Glenn sit in on a play if there was one in whichever town they'd land in, but none were on a scale such as this one. They'd always been little outdoor plays where anyone was free to watch, but the players would pass a hat around at the end. This time though was in a real theatre house and Sylvain had bought them all tickets.

The story told was that of a great battle at a monastery, fifteen years ago, The Battle of Garreg Mach. It took only a few minutes before Glenn realised he knew the tale as Felix had told it to him as a bed time story. But to see it re-enacted with such colour and character, it was unimaginable. A whole new life was brought to the story. There were several people with brilliant green wigs, realistic battle sequences, a gigantic construction of a dragon that took up the whole stage. Glenn was completely blown away. Felix was a little tense watching it in this way but Sylvain was right there with him, feeling the same way. When the green haired hero fell to their fate, Felix instinctively took Sylvain's hand, holding it tightly. He stayed like that to the end of the show, though despite the tragedy that had taken place, the story was clearly reworked with a falsified romantic subplot that finished with a happy ending.

On the way out, Glenn had a lot to say about it as he walked ahead of them. “…And the dragon was so big! And there was fire! And there was magic, and, and—”

“We know,” Felix said, side by side with Sylvain as they walked back to their horses. “We saw the same play you did, remember?”

“Yeah! But then I didn't get who those two lovers were supposed to be,” Glenn said. “You never told me there were any lovers.”

“There were maybe some lovers, but not whoever those two were supposed to be,” Sylvain said.

“Oh, and there were two knights in the middle, you know, during the skirmish,” Glenn recounted. “They looked like you guys!”

“You think so?” Sylvain asked cheekily. “I don't know if I saw it.”

“Dad said you guys were there, right?” Glenn said. “In that story. It had to be you.”

“If it was us, what would you think?” Felix asked.

“Um, well… You should've fought the dragon!” Glenn said. “That would've been really cool.”

“Yeah, that would probably make a good story…” Sylvain said. “I'll admit though… I've seen better acting.”

“They're just getting their legs in the big theatres,” Felix said. “I think we saw that group last year in Alliance territory.”

“We did?” Glenn asked.

“Yeah, in that park. They've improved.”

“That's good then that they're finding their way,” Sylvain said. “As long as you enjoyed it.”

Glenn nodded turning around to show Sylvain how much he meant it. “I did! Everything was so big and colourful...Hey wait.”

They stopped walking for a moment. “What?” Felix asked.

Glenn pointed to them. “Why are you two holding hands?”

Sylvain blinked then looked at Felix.

Felix shrugged. “I hold your hand so you don't get lost, right? Same thing.” Felix took Glenn’s hand too. “Hold on to the things you don't want to lose.”

“Oh…” Glenn grasped his father's hand tightly. “So you don't want to lose Uncle Sylvain?”

“That's right,” Felix said, casually. “If we lose Uncle Sylvain, we don't have somewhere to sleep.”

“Oh! Makes sense.”

Sylvain was a blushing mess but he tried not to show it. When they got back to the horses though, it felt so wrong letting go of Felix's hand just so they could ride home.

Glenn was out cold by the time they got home so Felix took him right to bed. Once the boy was tucked in, Felix joined Sylvain in his room. The Margrave had gotten into bed and was trying to read again but his mind kept spacing out.

“You're thinking about back then,” Felix said, crawling into bed, taking Sylvain’s book and setting it aside for him. “Don't think too hard. Your poor head's not used to it.” He kissed him on the forehead.

Sylvain sighed. “Hah, funny... But... Felix, you love finding a good fight so you must sometimes...miss the war.”

Felix frowned, looking at him. “...I feel like you're asking me to admit to preferring a time where hundreds of innocent people lost their lives.”

Sylvain gave him a side eye.

Felix wrinkled his nose. “Fine... I'll admit... I'm a fighter. I don't know what you expected.”

“Right? But see me... I don't have that desire like you do. Not in the same way. I'd rather we didn't all fight each other... But at the same time...” Sylvain frowned. “I miss those times so bad. And like you, I recognise they were horrible times for a lot of people... And I wasn't having a good day every single day, but... Even if we fought for Fódlan and for politics and society... During war, those things didn't really matter. Just fighting and strategy and just...being stronger than your opponent, which we were. And nothing else mattered. Not nobility, not marriages, not family feuds, not whose bed you shared each night, none of it... So we could be ourselves every day and night as long as we stayed alive. As long as we were stronger than our enemies.”

Felix studied Sylvain's face, finding his sincerity refreshing. “Welcome to my world. You're a fighter.”

Sylvain shook his head. “Felix, I believe that freedom... I don't think it has to me limited to just fighting anymore. I think Fódlan is changing. And we're changing. I know we can't go back to those days because way too many people died, but I think that freedom can exist now. I don't think you have to keep fighting to hold on to that freedom.”

Felix cupped Sylvain's face in one hand and ran his thumb over it. “Those are a lot of words for ‘I think if we tried, the world would let us be together as we are'.”

Sylvain looked into Felix’s eyes. “I believe it's true. I know you don't but I wish you would.”

“We're together right here and right now,” Felix stated. “That's not enough for you?”

“No...” Sylvain said. “I want to marry you.”

Felix paused, feeling his heart start to race. He turned away from Sylvain and waited for his face to cool down. “Good night...”

“What, seriously?” Sylvain wrapped his arms around Felix's waist. “I tell you I want to marry you and your reaction is ‘time to sleep'?”

“It's really late... And it's not like that was a proposal, it was a statement. I get that that play filled your head with thoughts. You need to rest your thoughts before you can fall asleep properly.”

Sylvain sighed, but gripped Felix tighter and kissed the back of his neck. “Good night, Felix...”


	8. Visitors

“Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad.”

“Felix… Your worm's here.”

The next morning, Glenn came into Sylvain's room to get his Dad for training.

Felix sighed, not really feeling the energy that day. “Can you start without me?”

Glenn stood beside the bed with his arms crossed. “If sleeping alone makes me grown up, why are you always in bed with Uncle Sylvain now?”

“There's only two beds,” Felix said.

“No, there's another room with a bed at the back,” Glenn said.

Felix groaned and sat up. “You know how you couldn't get to sleep the other night so you came in here with us? I do that for this fool too.”

Glenn frowned. “It's like I have to share you with him.”

“That's right,” Sylvain said, rolling over and propping his head on his fist. “We'll be sharing your father now. You got him for nine years and now it's my turn. We're brothers now.”

Glenn scrunched up his face in disgust and Felix followed suit, getting up and putting up his hair. He patted Glenn's back, pushing him towards the door. “Head outside. I'll meet you there.” As the boy left he glared at Sylvain. “Did you have to make it weird? Brothers? Really?”

“What? I thought it was funny,” Sylvain said. “After all, you told him you only sleep in here to take care of me because I can't sleep like I'm a child so if you see me as a child and he's your child, then we might as well be brothers because clearly you're babying me.”

Felix turned away to straighten out the night shirt he was wearing. He wondered briefly if he could get away without binding today. “I had to tell him something.”

“So you chose to belittle me,” Sylvain said. “Because that's what you like to do.”

Felix turned back around and pointed his finger. “Are _you_ mad at _me_?”

“Maybe a little. Maybe it's been ten years since I last saw you and you went out, had a child, lived you dream as a mercenary, and then the minute you get hurt and you want help, you come back to me without even an apology for leaving me,” Sylvain let out. “So, I know it's your thing to throw cheap shots at me, and I'm usually okay with it, but maybe this morning, I'm not okay with it because maybe last night I poured my heart out to you and you told me I just needed to sleep.”

“…I was tired,” Felix defended. “And how was I supposed to take that?”

“Maybe… Maybe you could've told me how you felt about me too. Because maybe I feel a little used right now,” Sylvain said.

“What did you want me to say? That I want to marry you too?”

Sylvain waved his arms. “Um, yes?”

“Are you insane?” Felix asked. “I have a son.”

“I'll adopt him,” Sylvain said. “Everyone around here wants me to have a kid anyway and I love the kid. He's such a good kid. I just want to be with you.”

“I've already told you, we can't—”

There was a knock on the door.

“Worm, I'll be…” Felix turned around only to find one of Sylvain’s soldiers at the door. “You're not my son.”

“I am not,” the soldier agreed.

“What is it?” Sylvain asked.

“A messenger has informed us that Lord Gaspard should be arriving today, by this afternoon, sir,” the soldier reported.

“Ah, good. But this information couldn't wait until after breakfast?” Sylvain asked, motioning to the fact that he was half dressed.

“I'm sorry, sir. I thought after last time, you'd want your information as soon as we receive it.”

“Announcements like that aren't really…” Sylvain just rolled his eyes. “We'll talk about priority later. Please go and close the door.”

“Sir.” The soldier did as told and left quickly.

Felix turned towards Sylvain. “You invited Ashe?”

“I told you he was coming because we're going to discuss trade arrangements,” Sylvain said. “And me and you need to discuss ‘business' too.”

“Not now,” Felix insisted. “I'm sorry that I belittled you today and ignored you last night. But Glenn's waiting for me.”

“Just go…” Sylvain said, rubbing his neck. “We can talk about it later…”

Felix nodded but went to Sylvain and placed a kiss on his cheek before leaving.

Sylvain sighed but just started to get dressed so he could prepare for Ashe to arrive.

Ashe and Marianne arrived right after lunch. Sylvain had just sat down with Glenn for some reading practice when a guard came to announce their arrival. Sylvain immediately got excited and made sure Glenn's clothes were straight and tidy before they went out to greet the new guests.

“Old friend!” Ashe said, going up to Sylvain at the front door and giving him a hug. “It's good to see you!”

“Of course, it's always nice to see you too!” Sylvain said, gripping his friend in a tight hug. “I'd say you looked older, but you've always been grey.”

“It's true, it's true…” Ashe let him go and then noticed Glenn beside him. “Is this… This is Felix's son?”

“My name's Glenn, apparently,” Glenn introduced himself.

Sylvain patted his head. “That's right. Felix is about somewhere… Probably training.”

“I can't believe he’s back,” Ashe said. “It's like I haven't seen him in ages. And Glenn…” Ashe knelt down to the boy's level. “You look just like your father.”

Glenn frowned. “You don't need to crouch. I'm nearly as tall as you.”

Ashe got back up smiling. “You're right. I'm sorry. A young man like you deserves better respect.”

Marianne came up with her children holding her hands. They had a boy and a girl, both a little shy as they came over to greet everyone. “Hello, Sylvain,” Marianne said. “It's good to see you.”

“Marianne,” Sylvain said, turning his attention to her. “My, your beauty only grows more radiant every time I see you, my lady. Ow.”

A rock had hit Sylvain on the back of his head and he looked up to find Felix leaning out from one of the upper windows.

“Good afternoon,” Felix said giving a quick wave.

“Felix!” Ashe said looking up and beaming. “I can't believe it's you! It's been so long!”

“It has. Last time I saw you, you were still Ashe Ubert.”

Ashe smiled with pride. “Won't you join us?”

“I'm on my way down. I just had to take care of some bookkeeping,” Felix said before disappearing back into the house.

When he reappeared at the door, Ashe flung himself at him, taking him into a tight embrace.

“When word no longer came of you, I feared the worst!” Ashe said. “It is so good to see you.”

Felix patted his back. “You should know better than to think I'd let myself die.”

“Of course, how silly of me,” Ashe said, releasing him. “And your son. What a fantastic surprise.”

“Worm, did you introduce yourself?” Felix asked, looking to his son.

Glenn nodded.

“Well, perhaps to me, but I told my kids about you and they just can't wait to meet you,” Ashe said. “Lily. Christophe. Come over and meet Glenn.”

The children went over to their father and bowed to Glenn.

“Hello,” Lily said.

“Hi,” Christophe said.

“Um, hi…” Glenn said.

“Lily is eight years old, and Christophe is six,” Marianne said. “How old is Glenn?”

“I'm nine,” Glenn said.

“So we're almost the same age,” Lily said smiling.

“Not really,” Glenn said. “You're smaller than me by a lot.”

“Don't be rude,” Felix warned, tapping the back of his head.

“I wasn't, I was just saying,” Glenn said. “They're, like, little kids. I'm not little like them.”

“Well, they're actually pretty advanced for their age, I'd say,” Ashe said. “Lily's already started some bow practice. I think she might have a talent for it, right sweetheart?”

Lily nodded quickly. “Daddy lets me carry his bow sometimes so I can get used to the weight but I have my own too.”

Glenn scrunched up his face. “You only just started training? I've been training since—”

Felix placed a heavy hand on his head. “You have your own short comings, Worm. It's not a contest.”

“I know it's not a contest, because if it was, I'd win…” Glenn grumbled.

“Well, how about the kids go play out back while we talk inside?” Sylvain suggested. “I'll have tea made. Marianne, do I remember…cinnamon blend?”

“Oh, yes. I'm surprised you remembered,” Marianne commented.

“I'm not,” Felix said, elbowing Sylvain in the rib.

“H-Hey, it's only polite to remember your guest's preferences…” Sylvain said, letting everyone inside.

“Oh? What's Ashe's favourite tea, then?” Felix asked.

“Um…Mint?” Sylvain said.

“Oh, that's right, actually!” Ashe confirmed.

Felix grimaced. “Who are you, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester?”

“Oh man, please don't compare me to him…” Sylvain begged.

Felix went ahead and showed the kids to the back where the training grounds were while the other adults went to the sitting room to have tea.

“Worm, you're oldest so you're in charge. Don't hurt them. Don't let them get hurt. Be nice,” Felix instructed.

“What are we supposed to do? I don't know what kids do…” Glenn whined.

“They play games. I've played with you. Do the same with them.”

“Do I have to?”

“Yes. I'll be inside with the others.” Felix closed the door and left the children to their own devices.

Glenn sighed and kicked at a rock before looking at the other kids. They just stared at him expectantly.

“…Do you want to see how far I can throw a knife?” Glenn offered.

Christophe looked at his older sister and Lily just nodded quickly.

“Okay…” Glenn went out to the middle of the grounds and pulled out a throwing knife. He held it by the blade and lined it up with one of the practice dummies with a big target painted on it's chest. After taking the wind into consideration, he flicked his wrist and the knife flew across the field, lodging itself deep in the dummies chest.

“Wow!” Christophe said as his sister clapped. “Can I try?”

“Do you have your own knives?” Glenn asked.

They both shook their heads.

“Then no.”

Inside, the adults gathered for their tea and while business had been the intent of the meeting, they couldn't help but address the elephant in the room.

“Ten years?” Ashe remarked. “Has it really been that long since we haven't seen you, Felix?”

“Correct,” Felix stated, getting a little annoyed.

“You must've done a lot. Seen a lot,” Ashe continued. “But why didn't you ever write any of us?”

“It didn't feel necessary,” Felix answered. “I had work to do and I had to raise Glenn. My time wasn't sparing.”

“Why return now?”

“I sought aid here when I injured myself,” Felix said. “Not that I didn’t want to see Sylvain.”

“You know, Sylvain came looking for you,” Ashe said. “I remember, the year you left, he came to our door hoping you had passed through our way.”

“You did?” Felix asked, looking at the red head.

“Well, yeah… My best friend suddenly disappears without a trace… I wanted to find you,” Sylvain admitted.

Felix went quiet.

It was Marianne's turn to put a word in. “Glenn is a very handsome young man. He seems just like you, Felix.”

“Thank you. I made him myself,” Felix said.

“Wasn't Glenn your brother’s name?” Ashe asked.

“Wasn't Christophe _your_ adoptive brother’s name?” Felix compared.

“Yes,” Ashe said. “Found it was a good way to honour the dead.”

“Yes.”

“...Does Glenn have a mother?” Marianne asked.

“He does not,” Felix answered.

“Oh... I'm sorry,” Marianne apologised. “Is it a bad memory for you?”

“No,” Felix said. “He just doesn't have a mother. He's mine. That's it. The specific's behind his birth are unimportant.”

“Did you adopt him?” Ashe asked.

“No, he is my flesh and blood.”

Sylvain could sense that Felix was getting irritated. “I think it's only been a year since I last saw Lily and Christophe, but I feel like they've grown so much.”

“Oh, yes! They grow up so quickly,” Ashe mused. “Christophe used to only cling to Marianne's side all the time, but now he...well, he clings to whoever’s closest. Usually his sister now.”

“We've started Lily in dance lessons,” Marianne said. “She's really enjoying it.”

“Oh, so she's becoming a little lady?” Sylvain said. “I'm sure she'll live up to the flower of her name.”

“Gross...” Felix muttered to himself.

“Hm? What's that?” Sylvain asked. “Do you think we should start Glenn in some dance lessons too?”

Felix wrinkled his nose. “Do what you want. But if he doesn't like it, you can't force him.”

“Oh, but Felix, weren't you picked for the Heron Cup when we were in school?” Ashe remembered. “You were a really good dancer!”

“Don't remind me,” Felix said.

“Dorothea was certain she'd win,” Marianne added.

“She probably should've stuck to singing,” Felix admitted, letting his pride out.

“If Glenn has your feet, he'd probably be really good at it,” Sylvain suggested. “I can have a teacher come up.”

“So, you plan on staying here with Sylvain, then?” Ashe asked.

Felix set his jaw. “That's not decided.”

“I figure as long as I keep the training grounds clean and the good food flowing, I might be able to keep him trapped,” Sylvain chuckled, trying to keep it light.

“Ah, well... At least you both seem happy,” Ashe commented. “I know you’ve been hoping to have children of your own, Sylvain. I'm sure having Glenn around has let you express some of that fatherly instinct.”

“A little,” Sylvain chuckled again. “I've been helping him with, you know, educational stuff, but the kid's so mature for his age, it's like he's just a shorter copy of Felix. And don't get me started on his sword skills. He can take me down any day of the week. I'm trying to train myself to beat him.”

“Already so skilled at nine years old?” Ashe smiled. “He really must be Felix’s shadow. We've only just started with our little ones, as you know. Lily has her bow training. Christophe's trying to get into magic like his mother.”

“I'd like to see what Glenn might be able to do with magic myself,” Sylvain said. “We're starting his reading.”

“Felix was good with magic,” Ashe said. “Weren't you, Felix?”

“It took a while...” Felix said. “And just reason.” He stood up. “I'm going to check on the children.”

“Sure, and if they want any snacks, I had some put out in the kitchen,” Sylvain said and Felix left.

Out back, Glenn had gotten tired of showing the other kids his skills because they always reacted with the same amount of awe, so they were just sitting in the grass nearby, talking.

“Your dad seems kind of scary,” Lily was saying.

“He's not scary. He's just that way,” Glenn said, picking out a long blade of grass. “But, I bet my dad could beat your dad in a fight.”

Christophe shook his head. “No, Daddy's really tough.”

“He doesn't look tough. If my dad and your dad were animals, my dad would be, like, a wolf and your dad would be like a mouse.”

“I don't think so...” Lily shook her head. “But it doesn't matter because our mom's tough too.”

“Your mom?”

“Yes, she used to be a Falcon Knight.”

“She had falcons?”

“No, she rode on a big strong flying horse.”

“So what? I bet I could do that. I'm a really good rider.”

“You can't because you're a boy.”

“What's that got to do with it?”

“Only girls can ride flying horses,” Christophe said. “Only Lily could do it.”

“Why?”

“I dunno.”

“Well what's the difference?” Glenn asked. “What makes me a boy and you a girl?”

Christophe shrugged but Lily just crossed her arms. “It's the parts.”

“What parts?” Glenn asked.

“You know, your parts down there.”

“Down where?”

“In your pants,” Lily said.

“What, my penis?”

The siblings immediately became very uncomfortable.

Glenn rolled his eyes. “…What does my…’thing’ have anything to do with it?”

Lily cleared her throat. “Boys have things and girls don't.”

“That's not true,” Glenn said. “My Dad's a boy and he doesn't have a ‘thing’.”

“He doesn't?” Christophe asked confused.

“That can't be true,” Lily said.

“Worm,” Felix called, coming out. He placed his hand on Glenn’s shoulder. “That's enough. You kids come back inside.”

“Are the adults done talking about adult stuff?” Lily asked.

“No, but I am and there's snacks for you in the kitchen,” Felix said, motioning for everyone to start moving.

“I hope there's cakes,” Christophe said.

“Cakes are gross,” Glenn stated.

“People like different things,” Felix said. “There's some fish jerky for you, Worm.”

“Nice.”

“Why do you call him ‘Worm'?” Lily asked as Felix got them seated at the kitchen table.

“Do your parents ever call you ‘sweetheart' or ‘princess' or ‘darling'?” Felix asked.

“Yeah, sometimes.”

“Same thing.”

“Dad calls me ‘Mouse',” Christophe said.

“That's funny, I always saw your dad as a sort of mouse,” Felix said.

“That's what I said he seemed like,” Glenn said.

“Good eye,” Felix said, taking a piece of Glenn's jerky. “Lily, did your parents say how long you were visiting for?”

“I think a week?” Lily said.

“Good. I want you and your brother to teach Glenn how to be a kid while you're here,” Felix said.

“I don't need to be taught that,” Glenn said. “Why would I need that?”

“Because you need to learn how to hang out with kids your own age,” Felix said.

“But they're not my age. They're younger than me.”

“Little Worm.” Felix put his hands on his son's shoulders. “When adults say ‘kids your own age’, they really just mean kids in general. One to three years really doesn't mean anything to adults.”

“Okay...”

“And don't worry, Worm. You are the oldest so you'll still be in charge, but you'll be responsible for their safety,” Felix said.

“You say this like I'm taking them to live in the woods,” Glenn said.

“As fun as that sounds, I don't know that their parents would be happy about that. No, I mean, don't let them play with your weapons, don't hurt them.”

“I won't.”

“Good.”

Sylvain came by the kitchen. “Hey, their father and I are going to get into some boring business stuff in the study. Marianne says their kids usually have magic lessons at this time of the day so she wanted to know if Glenn wanted to sit in.”

“White or light, I imagine,” Felix said.

“Actually, it's a black magic day,” Lily said and her brother nodded. “It's a little harder.”

“I'm not good with reason stuff...” Christophe said.

“Glenn can join, but did you tell her about his reading level?” Felix asked Sylvain.

“Yes, she's fine with working around it,” Sylvain said. “Apparently, she knows some beginner stuff that doesn't really need books.”

“Worm, does that sound good?” Felix asked.

Glenn shrugged. “It doesn't sound like I have a choice.”

“You always have a choice, Worm,” Felix said. “You don't have to do it if you really don't want to, but this is a rare opportunity to get a lesson in magic from one of the best white magic users around here.”

“But they're learning black magic.”

“We're doing light magic tomorrow,” Lily said.

“You see?” Sylvain said. “Today, you can dip your feet in with the black magic, and tomorrow you can learn some light magic. Trust me, magic is really cool. And black magic's my favourite. You might like it too.”

“Okay...” Glenn finished up his snack and followed the other kids into the sitting room foe the lesson.

Once they were gone, Sylvain put his hand on Felix's shoulder. “What do you think you'll get up to? I imagine, you don't want to sit in with Ashe and me.”

“You're right. I'm going to go train.”

“Okay. I might join you later if you're still up to it.”

“I probably will be but I don't know that'd you'd want to train with me. I wouldn't want to hurt you.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“Maybe.”

Sylvain smirked then stole a quick kiss before going to meet with Ashe.

Felix sighed but couldn't help blushing a little as he headed out to the back. “Idiot...”


	9. Gifts

As Lily said, the Gaspard family stayed for a week. Each day Glenn joined them for the children’s lessons and did his best to keep up. Though he was a novice in magic, Marianne was rather impressed at how quickly he picked up reason-based magic as her own family was more faith fluent and they practiced reason simply for the sake of covering all their basics. Glenn had a knack for black magic and when he showed his father and “uncle” at the end of the week, they were rather impressed. Sylvain figured if he could get Felix to stay a little longer, he could teach Glenn a thing or two more about magic.

The kids kept their promises too. Glenn spent his mornings with Lily and Christophe the whole week. At first he saw it as a job; he was watching them for their parents because they were small and weak. It wasn't like they could do what he liked to do for fun. They weren't worthy sparring partners at their skill levels. They didn't know how to sharpen a blade. They couldn't catch a fish if trout was raining from the sky. Clearly, he was babysitting.

But he soon learned the value of their company. For one, they liked stories as much as he did and Ashe had practically memorised his favourite stories about knights to tell his children. He did voices and acted things out better than Felix did, and when it was stories they already knew, his children would pick characters and play along with him. Glenn enjoyed himself watching them nearly as much as he enjoyed watching the play Sylvain had taken them too, mostly because these stories were new to him and they acted a lot sillier. Where he originally thought they were just shy little children, these story times brought out their energy and he was very entertained.

Beyond that, in the early mornings when Glenn trained with his father, the siblings would be with their mother tending the horses. He found out Lily was just as impressive a rider as he was, and with their parents permissions, the three of them would take two horses around the property. Riding with his sister, Christophe would point out all the animals he saw and they’d stop to pick any flowers or leaves he found interesting. As promised, Glenn kept them safe, even fending off a couple badgers and pulling Christophe from a river one time, but he also liked to help pick the flora as he’d always enjoyed their beauty too, but when he rode with his father, he was never allowed to stop to collect them as they never stopped for more than food, work, or shelter. When the children would get back from their rides, Lily would show Glenn how she pressed the flowers in books from them to keep. Later their father would identify the species for them and Glenn found that pretty neat. When they did eventually leave, he promised he’d save any cool flowers he found for them so they could collect them for next time.

The day after they left, he was a bit miserable. Felix could tell he was less enthusiastic in his training but he didn’t have time to talk to his son about it as he had to go into town that day to pick up the item he’d commissioned the week before. Sylvain was supposed to be the fun one anyway, so he left the cheer up task to him.

“You know, you can write to them,” Sylvain suggested, as he sat Glenn down for a lesson.

“Write?”

“Yes. Writing to your friends is a great way to stay in touch and see how their doing.”

“Oh…” Glenn cocked his head. “What are you supposed to write?”

“Anything.” Sylvain got him some paper and envelopes. “The best structure I find is to talk about what you’ve been up to or thinking about and then ask about what they’re up to and thinking about. When you get a letter back, then you add your reaction to what they wrote, your answers to their questions, and then you can talk about yourself again and ask them more questions.”

“It sounds complicated.”

“It’s really not. I can guide you through a really simple letter.”

“How do they get it?” Glenn asked.

“Mail can be sent my owl. If you’re sending packages, it’d be on foot with a courier.”

“Oh… Do you write a lot of letters?”

“I do. I have to write a lot for business, but I also write to my friends, like Ashe or your father.”

“You wrote to my father?” Glenn asked. “I don’t remember him getting any letters.”

Sylvain sighed and hesitated for a moment but then opened up his desk drawer, pulling out a big stack of letters wrapped with a ribbon. “It’s really hard to send letters if you don’t know where to send them to…”

Glenn gaped. “You wrote all of those to my father?”

Sylvain nodded solemnly. “Every single one…”

Glenn shook his head. “I don’t understand. If you didn’t know where to send them, why did you write them?”

“I… Well…” Sylvain rubbed his chin. “I guess that’s a pretty good question… Maybe, I just wanted to…imagine he was getting them. I missed him a lot and there was a lot I wanted to talk to him about. I wanted to share everything with him, so pretending I was made me feel good.”

Glenn looked at him for a bit, then looked at the blank page before him. “Letters can do that?”

“They can… And trust me, people absolutely love receiving letters from the people they care about. Even if there isn’t much in it, the thought that they sat down and thought about them means a lot,” Sylvain said.

Glenn nodded. “Okay… So, are you going to show me how to do it?”

Sylvain nodded. “Of course, of course… Do you want to do two separate letters for them or one letter for both of them?”

“…I don’t think I’m ready for two letters.”

“Alright, fair enough. Start with ‘Dear Lily and Christophe’. D-E-A-R…”

Just like his last venture into town, Felix got home just before dinner. Sylvain decided to cook dinner that night with Glenn’s help and they made sautéed whitefish. They were setting the table when Felix walked in.

“Smells good,” Felix said, taking a seat.

“We did some more writing today and caught these after,” Sylvain said. “Glenn seasoned the fish so if you like it, you know who to thank.”

Felix took a bite then ruffled his son’s hair. “Tastes good, Worm. Good job.”

Glenn scoffed. “It was nothing.”

“I got you something,” Felix said. Took a scabbard from his side and placed it in front of his son. “That’s made just for you.”

“Whoa, what have I said about weapons at the table?” Sylvain complained.

Felix ignored him. “Open it.”

Glenn got excited, taking the sheath and pulling out the small blade within. It was a heavier than he was used to but it was made of incredibly strong steel. The shape of the blade itself was a zig zag and spiked with a lightning motif decorating it.

“It’s like…your Levin sword!” Glenn admired, holding it up.

“That’s right… You wield knives better than I do and there are no others like this one in all of Fódlan since this one’s made just for you,” Felix said. “I figured you might like it.”

“Can it do thunder like yours?” Glenn asked.

“It’s magic compatible,” Felix said. “You’ll have to learn to imbue it with magic yourself though.”

“Now that’s a lesson right there,” Sylvain said.

“Can you teach me?” Glenn asked him.

“Sure, I think we can make it work.”

Glenn got off his chair and hugged his father. “Thank you! This is so cool.”

Felix hugged him back and patted his head. “No problem. Apparently, I owe you birthday gifts anyway…”

After dinner, they played a board game before bath time and bed. Felix told Glenn a story to put him to sleep and then went to join Sylvain in his room. They spent the night as any lovers would and then cuddled until they fell asleep.

Or at least, Felix waited until he knew Sylvain was asleep before crawling out of the bed. He gathered up his clothes and snuck out, heading into Glenn’s room. He washed up a bit with some unused water from Glenn’s bath time then got dressed before rubbing his son’s shoulder awake.

“Mmm?” Glenn murmured, waking from a heavy sleep.

“Glenn…” Felix whispered, caressing his son’s face. “I just want you to know… I love you so much and I am so proud of you.”

“Okay… Thanks…” Glenn mumbled, still very drowsy.

“Sylvain is a good person and he can teach you so much that I can’t. Be good for him, Little Worm.”

“Okay…”

Felix kissed his son’s forehead and let him go. He wiped away a few tears as he gathered up some more of his belongings before leaving the room.


	10. Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, you guys... But honestly those were the best comments ever on the last chapter. I'm so glad you're invested. I'll try to make it up to you.

Sylvain wasn’t too pleased when he woke up to an empty bed the next morning, but he wasn’t surprised either. After all, Felix was an earlier riser and Sylvain overslept a lot.

Sylvain didn’t start clueing in that something was wrong until Glenn came to his room while he was getting dressed in the morning.

“Have you seen my Dad?” Glenn asked.

“I haven’t… He’s not with you?” Sylvain asked.

Glenn shook his head. “I can’t find him.”

“I’m sure he’s around…” Sylvain suggested, though he was starting to feel uneasy. It wasn’t like Felix to go anywhere without at least telling his son.

Glenn just stood there and started tearing up, sniffling a bit and rubbing his eyes.

“Whoa, whoa, hold on…” Sylvain went over and took Glenn’s arms. “What are you crying for?”

“I thought…I had a dream… That he left…” Glenn sobbed. “But I don’t think it was a dream… I think he’s gone…”

“He’s not gone.” Sylvain wiped the tears from Glenn’s eyes. “He’s not. I’ll look for him. Just get ready like any other day. Get dressed. Comb your hair.”

“O-Okay…”

Sylvain searched through the house. He looked into all the bedrooms then the sitting room, the study, the kitchen. He went outside and checked the training grounds and the stables. When he didn’t find Felix out there, he checked inside again, the bedrooms, the sitting room, the study…

His heart skipped a beat when he noticed something he hadn’t before. Sitting in the middle of his desk was an envelope with his name on it. There was no seal, so it opened easy, but there was nothing easy to take from the contents within.

Sylvain held the letter in trembling hands. There wasn’t much to it, but it weighed so heavily on him.

_Dear Sylvain,_

_I have to go now. Please take care of Glenn for me. I’ve taught him everything I could teach him. He deserves everything else._

_Love Felix_

Sylvain couldn’t help it. He wanted to cry. He thought he was doing well. He thought he could make Felix stay. After all, what more could he have wanted? Sylvain had done everything he could to make this a good home for him. Why would he ever want to leave?

Glenn came into the study, looking equally miserable with messy clothes and poorly combed hair. He took one look at Sylvain and knew his worst fears were true. “Is that from my dad?”

Sylvain nodded, wiping his eyes.

“You said people love to get letters from the people they care about… Doesn’t look like it.”

“You’re right… Not all letters are good ones…” Sylvain put it down on his desk and waved Glenn over and opened his arms. “Come here.”

Glenn started sniffling again but went over and hugged Sylvain, burying his face in his shirt. “Why would he leave?”

Sylvain held him tight and rubbed his back gently. “I don’t know. But I know he loves you and he wouldn’t do anything to hurt you. But listen… It’s going to be okay. Until he comes back, it’s just going to be you and me for a little while. It’s fine though, because we make a great team. And we’re going to take care of each other. That’s what he wants.”

Glenn sobbed, clutching Sylvain’s clothing. “…Why wouldn’t he take me with him? He always took me with him…”

Sylvain sniffled. “I think… He believes it’s time for a change…and he wants the best for you and maybe he just thinks this is the best place for you to be right now.”

“If it’s the best place for me, why isn’t it the best place for him?”

Sylvain grimaced. “…I don’t know. I wish I knew…” He rubbed the boy’s head. “…We’re men though, you and I. We have to be strong and he wouldn’t want us to mope around forever… If we’re going to take care of each other, we need to do our best and that starts with breakfast.”

Glenn shook his head. “I’m not hungry…”

“Yeah, me neither. I thought I could psyche myself out if I said that, but it didn’t work.” Sylvain chuckled a bit through his tears. “Do you just want to cry it out?”

“Yeah…”

“Yeah, me too. Okay, let’s just cry it out.”

“Okay.”


	11. Just Alright

By morning, Felix had made it to the edge of Gautier territory and met with his mercenaries there. He'd sent an owl the night before and they gathered in wait for him. It had always been the plan to leave Glenn with Sylvain. The boy was getting older but Felix had found less and less to teach him. Anything left that he wanted him to learn, he knew he could only get from a social life like Sylvain’s, where he could make friends, get a proper education and be safe. The mercenary life just wasn't one he wanted for his son and, as much as it pained him, he knew knighthood was on the boy's mind anyway.

Thoughts of staying definitely did cross his mind; being in Sylvain's company made him feel warm and loved, and there was no shortage of comfort. But the longer he stayed, the more he knew their love just wasn't right. He'd felt the stares of the Gautier soldiers. He heard the whispers of Sylvain's advisors, warning of unholy unions. They saw the disgraced offspring of Rodrigue Fraldarius as dirty and lewd, a sign of weakness in their leader. Sylvain was better off without him.

Of course, it hurt to leave, but he would never have done it if he didn't believe it was the right thing to do. The ache in his heart would subside and he knew his loved ones would heal without him.

In the following week, Sylvain did his best to look after Glenn. Obviously, the boy was more upset than he was; he felt abandoned by his father, the person he trusted most in life and who he'd been closest to. Getting over it wasn't going to be easy and Sylvain would have never wished it upon any child. As angry as Sylvain felt about it, he didn't think he could ever feel that level of pain.

Of course, he had soldiers out looking for Felix, but he knew if the man didn’t want to be found, he wouldn't be. In the meantime, the only thing he could do was try to keep the boy occupied.

Feeding him, clothing him, bathing him, teaching him, training him. If his needs were met at the end of the day, they could call it a success. And Glenn went along with it. He didn't want to think about his father. He just wanted to keep working.

Sylvain started getting up extra early to train with Glenn. He started teaching him axe handling and it got the boy excited enough. Heavy weapons weren't his forte, so building the boy's strength was something they could work towards.

On top of that, Glenn had a flair for magic, and he wanted to learn more. Getting to a reading level where he could read the magic tomes on his own was his goal, even if it would take him months. Trying to get the boy to stop so they could have dinner or sleep became the challenge because he just poured himself into his work.

At the end of the week, Sylvain figured they were doing okay. He didn't let the boy out of his sight and even had him sit with him during meetings with advisers, councillors, and business partners. Sylvain introduced him as his ward and the boy would usually just practice his writing in those times and didn't interact with the adults.

Glenn had tried to sleep in his own bed at night, but Sylvain woke up every morning with a bed buddy curled up next to him. He didn't mind; any comfort he could give, he wanted to give it. Glenn was what he had left of Felix. He could only see him as a gift. If Felix were to ever come back, he wanted him to see that his son was doing well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short and no dialogue, but as important a piece as any, nonetheless.


	12. Restless Mercenary

A month out, and Felix was having a hard time getting back into his lifestyle. At first, his mercenaries joked about him acting pampered. He hadn't had to cook for himself in a little while and now getting back to hunting and preparing his own food was a chore. Not to mention, he had a hard time sleeping. Sylvain's beds were so soft and warm, but his mercenaries didn't get a good job for the first few days which meant they didn't get bedding accommodations. Sleeping on the ground again was a shock to the system and Felix found himself lying awake all night for many nights. Even when he did touch a bed, it wasn't the same and he'd wake up sore and unrested. Without rest, his energy was down and suffering the loss of Glenn he'd inflicted on himself wasn't helping either. His motivation was low and he wasn't surprised when he soon took ill.

It started off as just a stomach bug. He couldn’t eat properly without feeling sick and it only made it worse. His men were loyal, but they weren't the affectionate type; he had to take care of himself. He drank lots of water and took stomach soothing herbs to help him out and it got him through each day. He didn't need anyone doubting his fitness so he continued to take small jobs. Fighting off bandits, defending towns from invasive gangs, hunting thieves. These were the easy jobs he knew well. If he could keep doing them through his illness, then he’d build up his strength and the sickness would pass.

When it didn't pass, he became concerned. The mercenaries he kept closest to him suggested he see a healer. They were worried he might have been poisoned by something slow acting. Antitoxins didn't seem to help but he didn't want to see anyone he didn't trust. Whether it was fortunate remained to be seen, but they happened to be near Garreg Mach and he knew a cleric there that he could trust with his life.

“Felix Fraldarius... Is that really you?”

“Mercedes, I've come for your aide and little more,” Felix said as he stood by the gates. “Will you help me?”

“You look pale as a ghost...” Mercedes said, waving him inside. “Please come in. I'd like to help however I can.”

Felix nodded and followed her. “Thank you... I wouldn't be here if I wasn't desperate.”

Mercedes got him set up in her room and started an examination.

“How are you feeling?” she asked as she had him undress. “Are you hurt?”

“No, but I haven't felt well for a while now...” Felix said. “I can't keep food down, I can't sleep well, and I don't have the energy I used to.”

“Have you felt faint at all? Dizziness?” Mercedes asked.

“Yes... A little.”

She provided him a robe to wear to protect his modesty but she'd seen his body before and was no stranger to its secrets. “I know you prefer your meats, but have you been keeping a good diet of greens? You know, you need more nutrients than...well, other men.”

“I can't really eat well if I can't keep it down, can I?” Felix complained.

“Alright... With your permission, I'm going to have to touch you to get a better sense of what might be going on,” Mercedes said.

“Go ahead. I wouldn’t be here if I didn't trust you.”

“Before I start though, are you sore? Does it hurt anywhere?”

“If I think about it... Just my back a little. And my stomach. My men are worried I've been poisoned.”

“Okay.” Mercedes checked him over, starting from his head and moving down. At the same time, she used white magic to try and sense for anything wrong at a deeper level and her hands glowed as they travelled. She had him turn over so she could feel his back for pain and when she was done, she asked him to get dressed again.

“Do you know what's wrong? Can you do anything?” Felix asked, buttoning up his shirt.

Mercedes nodded. “I can ease your back pain for sure, but for the rest I think I can only provide you with some herbs to help with your stomach upset. But, I have to ask a rather personal question.”

“What is it?” Felix asked, a little annoyed that she didn't just get to the point.

Mercedes blushed a little in embarrassment. “Well, um... Have you been sexually active recently?”

Felix stared blankly at her. “...Why?”

“Well... I'm fairly certain you're with child.”

Felix's eyes widened. “...No.”


	13. Scholar and Brawler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The comments have been so good! I realise I haven't been answering as much, but it's mostly because I get overwhelmed by your investment in this. I love the engagement! It keeps me going.

Sylvain had unexpected visitors a month after Felix left. He and Glenn had been getting on alright. Sylvain treated him like his own son and Glenn continued to stick to his side like glue. On that day, they were practicing the boy's axe skill when a guard came to announce visitors. Sylvain wasn't scheduled to receive anyone this week so he was a little bit hopeful that maybe it could be Felix. When he came to the door though, he was no less surprised, but slightly let down.

“Linhardt von Hevring. Caspar von Bergliez.” Sylvain smiled to his friends. “It's been a time and a half since I've seen you two, I barely recognise you.”

Caspar beamed and picked Sylvain up into a hug. “Sylvain Jose Gautier! It's good to see you!”

“Margrave Sylvain Jose Gautier, isn't it?” Linhardt corrected, patting his partner's back. “We were taking in the culture nearby. Thought we'd stop by since we're already this far north.”

“Of course! Come in,” Sylvain said when he was finally put down. “I'm honoured to have you here.”

“You're a good friend,” Linhardt said. “We figured we could count on you.”

“Of course. Of course.”

Caspar spotted Glenn waiting nearby and turned his attention to the boy, smiling. “Whose kid is this?”

“You have a son?” Linhardt asked. “Congratulations.”

“Oh, well, actually...” Sylvain went over and placed his hand on Glenn's shoulder. “This is Glenn, Felix's son.”

“Hello, Glenn Fraldarius,” Linhardt said addressing the boy. “I am Linhardt and this is my partner, Caspar.”

“Hey,” Glenn said. “It’s just Glenn, though.”

“Is Felix here?” Caspar asked. “Haven't seen him in forever either.”

“Just missed him, unfortunately,” Sylvain said, not really wanting to get into it. “Can I get you two anything to eat or drink, though?”

“I could go for some good beer if you have any,” Caspar said.

“Now hold on a moment,” Linhardt said, his attention still on Glenn. “Felix left his child in your care?”

“Yeah, I'm watching him until he gets back,” Sylvain said. “We're becoming really close though, aren't we, Glenn?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Glenn answered.

“I thought you and Felix were together,” Linhardt said.

“Well, we were for a bit...” Sylvain sighed. “Um, Linhardt, can we talk about it later? You know, when the kid's not around?”

“Well, Caspar likes children. They can go play or whatever and we can talk about this. I'm very curious,” Linhardt said.

“Yeah, I'm afraid of that.” Sylvain gripped Glenn's shoulder. “Glenn, Caspar here is almost as good an axe fighter as I am—”

“Almost?” Caspar cut in. “I think you got that mixed up, pretty boy. I could take you any day.”

“Well he thinks he's better than me,” Sylvain said. “I want you to go outside and show him what I've taught you. Got it?”

Glenn nodded, accepting the challenge and heading out to the training grounds with Caspar. Sylvain and Linhardt went into his study but Linhardt stood by the window where he could see them sparring.

“So, what happened with you and Felix?” Linhardt asked. “Don't tell me a girl got in the way. I'll be so disappointed.”

“No, it wasn't anything like that,” Sylvain said. “He left back when I took my father's title without reason or anything. He didn't leave me a letter then either. Then he was gone for ten years, then he showed up with this kid.”

“Then he left again, leaving his child?” Linhardt asked.

“Well, yes. He left a note this time. He wants me to take care of him for him.”

“And you're just doing it? Even though you think he's not yours?” Linhardt asked.

“It's my best friend's kid. I'm not going to leave him on the street. I love that kid.”

“And how do you know he's not your son?” Linhardt asked.

“What do you mean?” Sylvain asked. “Kids don't come from two dads.”

Linhardt sighed. “Do I look like an idiot to you? Caspar's the same as Felix. They divulged as much to each other back when we were students. Of course, I found out through Caspar.”

Sylvain frowned. “Felix says he doesn't have another father. I assume he means they ran off on him.”

Linhardt just went quiet watching Glenn take a swing at Caspar with his axe, and getting a quick shot in right after, though Caspar blocked both. The boy was fast, almost too fast. Then again, Felix had always been pretty fast...

“What crest does he have?” Linhardt asked suddenly.

“He doesn't have one,” Sylvain said.

“Are you sure? Has he been tested?”

“Felix said he didn't inherit his crest so I assume he must have had him tested before,” Sylvain said.

“You assume a lot of things, Sylvain Jose Gautier,” Linhardt stated. “Bring the boy in here. I'll test him.”

“How?”

Linhardt took out a little instrument the size of a pocket watch from his coat pocket. “I made my own device when I was still into crest scholarship. It can uncover any crest clear as day.”

Sylvain frowned, getting a little annoyed. “Does any of this even really matter? Who cares if he has a crest or not?”

“I know your position on crest politics but this has nothing to do with it. Just bring in the boy. It'll be quick and painless. I won't even touch him.”

Sylvain sighed and went to go retrieve the boy. Linhardt watched them from the window as he interrupted the duel, to both participants disappointment, before calling Glenn inside.

Linhardt prepared his device, unfolding it to reveal one side that looked much like a magnifying glass and the other a dial. He did a quick test on himself to make sure it was working properly, and when the minor Crest of Cethleann appeared on the back of his hand he was satisfied.

“What’s this all about?” Glenn asked. “I was winning.”

“I was going easy on you,” Caspar said, hoisting his axe over his shoulder. “Lin, what are you up to?”

“Linhardt’s just going to give you a quick test,” Sylvain said rubbing Glenn's shoulder. “Then you can get back to kicking Caspar’s ass.”

“Naw, I’m not going to go so easy next time,” Caspar said.

“Glenn, can you stand by the desk for me and put your hand on it?” Linhardt asked.

The boy obeyed, moving over to him and placing his hand on the wood top.

Linhardt turned the dial on his device and the magnifying side glowed faintly. He placed it over Glenn’s hand and waited. After a few moments, a form took shape over the boy’s hand, visible through the magnifying glass.

“You might recognise that,” Linhardt said, waving Sylvain to his side.

Sylvain looked through and let out a gasp. “…Gautier?”

“It does appear that way, but what do I know about crests?” Linhardt asked sarcastically.

“What’s that?” Glenn asked, scrutinising the symbol. “Is it supposed to mean something?”

Sylvain blinked, as if it would change what he was seeing. He pulled Glenn away from the device and put his own hand under it, the exact same symbol manifesting through the device.

The Margrave took his hand away and turned to the boy, kneeling to his level so he could look at him directly. “It means, you’re my son.”


	14. Son

“How could I be your son?” Glenn said. “You’re not my dad.”

“Linhardt… Caspar,” Sylvain said. “Could you give us the room?”

“Do we have to? I’d like to see how this goes…” Linhardt said.

Caspar just grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room, leaving them alone after closing the door.

Sylvain had Glenn take a seat at his desk and he stood in front of him. “You know how Lily and Christophe have a mother and a father?”

“Obviously.”

“Well most children have two parents,” Sylvain said. “It takes two people to make a baby. So, your father was one of the two, and at this point, I can only believe the other person…was me.”

Glenn wrinkled his brow. “So you’re saying… You’re my mother?”

Sylvain considered the idea. “Sure.”

“No.” A voice was heard through the door. “Don’t confuse the boy.”

“Go away, Linhardt,” Sylvain said.

“Sorry, going…”

Sylvain waited a moment before continuing. “Well, you’re a little unique in that you have two fathers. Your father actually would’ve been the one to have the role of a mother, but because he lives his life as a man, he would still be your father.”

“So… You’re both my fathers?” Glenn asked. “I don't really understand...”

“Honestly, me neither...” Sylvain sat down and put his head in his hands. “Why didn't he tell me...”

“So, what does all of it mean?” Glenn said. “What are we supposed to do?”

Sylvain shook his head and shrugged. “I don't know.”

“...Well, I mean... I think maybe you'd be a good dad,” Glenn muttered.

Sylvain looked up and smiled sheepishly. “You think so?”

“Yeah. I mean... I like you. So that probably means you're good at it,” Glenn figured.

Sylvain chuckled and got up. “I can't believe I have a son.”

Glenn chuckled a little bit too. “...And I still have a dad.”

Sylvain went around the desk and pulled Glenn into a hug. “I swear, I’ll always be there for you.”

Glenn couldn’t help it. He just started to cry all over again, but this time he was just overwhelmed. “…Am…Am I supposed to call you ‘Dad’ too?”

“Only if you want to…”

Glenn nodded into the man’s shoulder. “I might…”

“Caspar, I think I might cry…” They could hear through the door. “It’s so touching…”

Sylvain sighed and went to open the door. Linhardt stumbled away from it and straightened his clothes as if nothing had happened. Caspar stood by as well, acting like he was examining his axe.

“Yes, well… I believe my work is done for the day…” Linhardt said, placing his hands on his hips. “What bedroom might we use? I’m feeling a nap coming on…”

“No way, you’re not taking a nap right now,” Sylvain said. “We’re having drinks. We have to celebrate.”

“Celebrate?”

“Yes. I was just blessed with a son. I have nine years of being a father to catch up on,” Sylvain said. “I need a drink and I’m not drinking alone.”

“I’ll drink to that!” Caspar said putting his axe down and rubbing his hands together. “Where do you keep your wine?”

“You really think this is the time to drink when you’re caring for the boy now?” Linhardt asked.

“Relax, we’re not getting drunk,” Sylvain said. “And maybe it’s time for the kid’s first glass of wine.”

“It wouldn’t be and I don’t like wine or beer,” Glenn said.

“Well, never mind. He can have some water and the rest of us can celebrate.”

Linhardt sighed and followed his partner into the kitchen. “What has Felix not done to this poor child?”

“Hey now…” Sylvain warned. “There’s nothing wrong with Glenn. Felix did his best.”

“Please. He aband—”

“Ah, ah…” Sylvain dropped a heavy hand on Linhardt’s shoulder. “We do not use the ‘a’ word around here. No one was A-B-A-N-D-O-N-E-D here.”

“You say that like the boy can’t spell,” Linhardt chuckled.

“I can’t,” Glenn stated.

“You’re joking…” Linhardt raised an eyebrow looking at Glenn. “Wait, are you actually serious?”

“I’m learning,” Glenn stated.

Linhardt just shook his head. “Caspar, we're going to be here a little while, I think…”


	15. Letter

“Are you sure?”

“I don’t see how it could be anything else.”

Felix rubbed his face in exasperation. “What am I supposed to do now?”

“I believe you’re asking yourself more than you’re asking me,” Mercedes said. “But I think you should rest here for the night at least. I can’t imagine you’d want to stay too long, though I think it’d be better if you sat out your morning sickness.”

Felix let out a shaky breath, feeling tears coming to his eyes. He couldn’t believe after raising a child all on his own and then finally building up the strength to leave him with Sylvain that this would happen all over again.

Mercedes placed a hand on his shoulder. “Felix? Are you alright?”

“Mercedes…” Felix wiped his eyes. “I made a mistake.”

“…I’m not sure how to take that…”

“No.” Felix shook his quickly. “No, I don’t regret making this child… But you’re right. If the monastery will let me, I’d like to stay here for a little while.”

“Of course.” Mercedes said smiling. “You can stay as long as you need to.”

Mercedes found Felix a room to himself at the monastery and made sure he was settled in. She had other work she had to get done that day, but she came back to bring him food. In the meantime, he had a quick letter run to his mercenaries informing them that his illness would need to be waited out and that they should go on without him. He knew they wouldn’t be too happy about it, but he also trusted that they would be fine on their own.

The day after Glenn’s crest was revealed, Sylvain made the decision to announce his paternity to his officials. While most had hoped that Margrave Gautier would have been married with children by now, it was a relief in general for there to be an heir of some kind, regardless of where he emerged from. The fact that the Crest of Gautier had been passed down was all that anyone seemed to care about but without it, Sylvain had no way to prove Glenn was his son. It made him sick to his stomach to sit among officials and talk crest politics but he stood firm in his beliefs and reiterated to everyone who’d listen that Glenn’s crest would not be dictating his life.

Linhardt and Caspar stayed for a couple weeks, mostly just for the sake of supporting their friend and getting free dinners. Getting Glenn registered as a Gautier and doing the bookkeeping involved in suddenly producing a nine-year-old heir had Sylvain working regularly so he didn't have as much time to keep up Glenn's education, but his friends stepped in.

Caspar continued the boy's axe training while Linhardt worked with him on his reading development and magic. Glenn wasn't too happy having to work with them instead of Sylvain because Caspar liked to shout a lot while training and Linhardt was less forgiving when he made mistakes. Regardless, he learned to call them his uncles with less sarcasm than when they arrived.

After dinners, Sylvain got in some Glenn time. The boy was clever and had started beating him in some of Sylvain's favourite board games. A lot of them were war based so he was starting to think that Glenn could be a good tactician. Talents just seemed to pour out of this kid to the point where it was almost annoying.

On a night playing Tables, Caspar and Linhardt sat in to watch and drink. Sylvain was winning tonight but he had to be careful because the kid had a habit of turning things in the end. Caspar found the game exciting but didn't know it well enough to feel like he could help, and it wasn't long before Linhardt had fallen asleep in his lap.

“Alright, I think we're retiring…” Caspar said, getting up with his partner. “Lin's gone and we've got a long ride tomorrow.”

“You're leaving?” Glenn asked.

“Yeah, bud. Sylvain's not the only friends we want to visit around here before we go east,” Caspar said. “Road's taking us through Alliance territory and then we want to see Almyra.”

“Oh… Do you think you'll ever be back?” Glenn asked.

“Maybe… We, uh—”

“—You can put me down…” Linhardt said, waking up. “If you're going to keep talking, I can get to bed myself.”

Caspar let him go and the skinnier man headed down the hall to the stairs.

Sylvain put his hand on Glenn's shoulder. “If you want to keep in touch, maybe we can get Linhardt and Caspar to send us a letter anytime they settle down for a bit.”

Glenn nodded quickly. “Write us. Please.”

Caspar chuckled. “Alright, little man. We can do that. Don't get upset though if Linhardt corrects your grammar.”

“I'll get a lot better!” Glenn said.

“I'm sure you will,” Caspar said. “And you have to make sure you don't let Sylvain teach you the wrong axework.”

“The wrong axe—That's a challenge, Caspar,” Sylvain said, standing up. “Tomorrow morning, you're going to fight me.”

“Heck yeah! Let's do it!” Caspar said. “Kid, you better watch this!”

“I'll watch,” Glenn insisted. “Then I'll fight the winner.”

“Oh, cheeky little thing, aren't you?” Caspar said. “It's like you forgot the amount of times I've laid you flat over the last week.”

Linhardt came back suddenly, holding his hands behind his back. “Excuse me.”

“Lin! I thought you were going to bed,” Caspar said.

“I was but now I'd like to ask Sylvain something,” Linhardt said.

“What is it?” Sylvain inquired.

“Have you checked your mail today?” Linhardt asked.

“Never got around to it,” Sylvain said. “Why?”

Linhardt held out a letter. “I think you'd be interested in this.”

“You were supposed to be going to bed but instead you went to snoop around?” Caspar asked.

“I got curious… His study was wide open, and I saw a pile of mail…”

Sylvain took the letter quickly and looked it over. It said ‘Sylvain & Glenn Gautier’ on the outside and he recognised the handwriting well. “Felix…”

Glenn stood up quickly and grabbed the envelope. “This is from my dad?” He started tearing the wax seal and opening it up.

Sylvain was a little shocked at the speed at which the boy snatched it. “Wait, Glenn—”

“Let him read it,” Linhardt said, shielding the boy's hands. “His name's on it too and he needs the practice.”

Glenn got the letter out and held it in front of his face. He squinted at it for a second then Linhardt turned it over for him, right way up.

“Oh, um…” Glenn looked at the first words and started to read. “ 'I…am…s…sorry. I sh…sh…show…?”

“‘Shouldn't’,” Linhardt assisted.

“Right. ‘I am sorry. I shouldn't…have…left.” Glenn looked at Linhardt for approval.

“Good. Keep going.”

Sylvain sat down, eagerly listening.

“ ‘I can…I can't re…return myself',” Glenn continued to power through. “I can't return myself. P…Please, come get me at…G…’” Glenn stopped trying to read it over.

“Where?” Sylvain asked.

“I don't know this word…” Glenn said.

“Garreg Mach,” Linhardt said, reading over his shoulder.

“He's at Garreg Mach?” Sylvain said, getting up again.

“Calm down,” Linhardt said. “It's an incredibly concise letter. The boy's almost finished. Go on, Glenn. You're doing well.”

Glenn took in a breath and continued. “… ‘I…love…you. Felix.’” He looked up from it. “That's the end.”

“You made me wait for that?” Sylvain huffed at Linhardt.

“Listen, the boy can't learn if he doesn't finish what he starts.”

“Glenn, can I see it?” Sylvain asked, receiving the letter. “So, he's at Garreg Mach… But he can't leave? Is someone keeping him there?”

“Maybe he got in trouble with the church,” Linhardt suggested.

“What if he's hurt?” Glenn asked, concerned.

“Come on, this is Felix,” Caspar said. “He wouldn't get hurt, and if he got in trouble with the church, they couldn't catch him.”

“Then why can't he come back himself?” Sylvain asked.

“Well he didn't say, so it's not worth standing around guessing because you won't know unless you go get him which he is asking you to do,” Linhardt said. “So, what are you going to do?”

Sylvain frowned. “What if it's a trap? What if someone made him write this?”

“Would that stop you?” Caspar asked.

“Well, no… Of course not,” Sylvain said.

“If someone's kidnapped my dad, I'll kill them,” Glenn said.

“That's the spirit!” Caspar said, patting the kid's back. “So when do we go?”

“We?” Sylvain asked. “I thought you guys were leaving.”

“We are. Now we're leaving with you,” Linhardt said.

“If there's baddies involved, I want a good fight!” Caspar said.

“And for me, I'm sure there aren't but I have to make sure Caspar stays out of trouble,” Linhardt said. He tapped the letter. “And I'd like to see how this story ends.”

“…So we're going?” Sylvain said. “Tomorrow?”

“First thing in the morning,” Caspar said.

“If it must be…” Linhardt said.

“Can I ride my own horse?” Glenn asked.

“Whoa, hold on. You’re not going,” Sylvain said.

“What?!” Glenn frowned. “What do you mean I'm not going? Of course, I am!”

“If this is a trap of some kind, I can't let you get hurt,” Sylvain said. “I need you to stay here.”

Glenn shook his head. “I'm not some useless kid. You know I can fight.”

“Seriously, though,” Caspar said. “With a sword or knife, this kid is better than we were at the Officer's Academy.”

“And the letter was addressed to the both of you,” Linhardt said. “Felix wants to see his son.”

Sylvain clenched his teeth. “I… I just don't know…”

“You can't stop me from going,” Glenn said. “You may be my father, but he was my father first.”

Sylvain crossed his arms. “…I thought we were mad at him…”

Linhardt patted Sylvain's cheek. “You were upset, but you were never mad. You want Felix back. So does the boy.” He took the letter from Sylvain and handed it to Glenn. “We're so far north… Garreg Mach is several days away. Glenn, go pack accordingly and get some sleep.”

“I'm pumped up!” Caspar said as the boy went off upstairs. “Haven’t done a rescue mission in years!”

“We need sleep too,” Linhardt said taking his partner's hand. “Sylvain, don't worry yourself too much. Felix loves you. He wouldn't ask you to come get him if he didn't.”

Sylvain nodded slowly. “I need him.”

“Oh, please… The _boy_ needs him. You're a grown man,” Linhardt stated. “You just _want_ him more than anything else. That's love.”

“I love him…so much,” Sylvain said.

“Then go pack and get some sleep. We’re going to bed.”

“Right. Good night, guys.”

“Night night.”


	16. Wyverns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the big gap in updates. I had last minute assignments due.

“When striking with your blade, you must follow through in your actions if you wish to cut,” Felix explained to the students. “You’re not aiming at your opponent but beyond them. Through them.”

As trade for his room and board, the archbishop only asked that Felix teach training sessions with the current students of the Academy. Of course, he only was expected to teach when he was feeling well. It became Mercedes job to decide when that was however, because otherwise, he’d easily overexert himself. Being back at Garreg Mach was nothing short of nostalgic for Felix. The monastery had been rebuilt practically identically as it had been before it had been attacked so Felix fell into monastery life as if he’d never left. Of course, there were some small difference. For one, there were only a handful of familiar faces around; most of his friends had moved on in life as he had too. For two, a life size statue of Captain Jeralt and his wife had been donated to the gardens. Felix passed by it sometimes to get to the dining hall. The students, none of whom where really old enough to have met either subject, called the statue ‘The Lovers’ and it became a tradition to ask out one’s crush in the garden by the statue. Felix knew Sylvain would’ve loved something like that around when they were young so the statue just reminded Felix of him. His longing to see his family again only increased.

It felt weird at first saying his family. When he heard family, he usually thought of House Fraldarius, something he'd tried to distance himself from. Mercedes insisted on referring to Glenn and Sylvain as Felix’s family. He had a feeling she was doing it intentionally to make him feel worse about leaving, and it was working. ‘ _Did you write to your family today?’_ she’d say. ‘ _What do you think you’re family is up to today?’ ‘I can’t wait for your family to get here, can you?’_

He grew a little anxious, wondering if his letter had made it all the way up to them. After all, the Gautier House was so far north, anything could have intercepted it. He didn’t want to write another one to look too desperate, but if nothing came of it for a whole week, he might reconsider. His condition wasn’t any better or worse so far, some days he felt fine, but others he couldn’t leave his bed at all. It felt worse than when he was pregnant with Glenn; he didn’t remember being this sick. At least this time around he had someone caring for him, and an amazing healer at that. Mercedes was also just so kind and being doted on like a little brother didn’t feel too terrible this time around.

“Your posture is abysmal,” Felix said, going by one of his students who seemed to be struggling. “Do you even practice?”

The student lowered her sword, and shook her head quickly. “My professor said I need to learn sword work if I want to be a Falcon Knight… I thought my lance and riding skills would be good enough though. I'm not comfortable with swords.”

Felix stood with arms akimbo. “You can try to skate by like that, but anyone who really wants to master any class should be well rounded in all the skills necessary. Any proud Falcon Knight would agree. Even if you end up a little short with your sword skills, it's better to have them then to not. There may come a time when it is all that you have. Your skills can determine life or death. Do you understand?”

The student nodded quickly and lifted her sword again, trying to get the posture. “Like this?”

Felix sighed and used the flat edge of his blade to lower her arms and straighten her back. “If you carry your blade too high, your hands will block your vision. Always keep your target within sight.”

“But sir,” another student chimed in. “We saw you practice with your eyes closed just yesterday.”

Felix pointed his blade at the student. “Are you me?”

“N-No sir.”

“Once you're me, you can do it blindfolded. Until then, always keep your target within—”

He was interrupted by a pair of low flying wyverns swooping over the training grounds. The gale whipped up by their flight knocked a couple of the lighter students off their feet. Felix didn't think much of it as reckless flying had always been typical of student wyvern riders, though he was a little annoyed to have his class disrupted. One of the boys had a huge fear of Wyverns and was having a small panic attack so he let the class take a ten minute break while he tried to calm the kid down. The kid was a small thing like Ashe had been at the academy and was probably as much afraid of wyverns as Ashe was afraid of ghosts. Felix sat him down at the edge of the training area and instructed him to breathe. The class was pretty protective of him because apparently he'd been bullied for his fear, so they figured it could've been the bullies flying the wyverns.

Felix left the kid with his comforting classmates to go see which students signed out those wyverns so that he could have a word with their teacher. He didn't make it to the stables.

“Felix!”

He was tackled into a hug. It took him a second to process that he'd been lifted up into Caspar's arms.

“Hah! I found you first! I win!” Caspar said swinging him around.

“Put me down!” Felix said, starting to feel a little sick. “Immediately!”

Caspar obeyed but stood there in front of him smiling. “Look at you! You don't even look any different than when we were last here!”

Felix smoothed out his clothes. “Do that again, and I won't hesitate to cut you.” He paused and looked at Caspar. “Hold on.” He patted the stubble on the man's face. “How'd you get this?”

“You like it? Pretty fucking manly, right?” Caspar said proudly. “Linhardt makes these potions I can take. He calls it ‘Caspar's Tea'!”

“…Can I get Tea?” Felix asked.

“Probably, but right now there's no time for that!” Caspar said grinning. “You won’t believe who I brought along with me.”

Felix nodded. “Where are they?”

“You didn’t let me say who it is—”

“Caspar, where are they?”

Caspar sighed. “You ruined the surprise. Stables. Sylvain let Glenn fly today and they're still kind of recovering.”

“ _You_ were the reckless wyvern riders?” Felix realised.

“Reckless? I just followed them in case something happened,” Caspar said.

Felix would reprimand him later for the students' sake but first he needed to see _them._ He and Caspar went back to the stables, but he stopped as soon as he saw the redhead standing by the gate.

Sylvain looked back at Felix but neither said a word, just staring at each other. Felix knew what he wanted to say but an irrational fear set in, just thinking of how upset the other must be.

Glenn's head popped out from behind one of the wyverns and when he saw Felix he immediately ran to him. “Dad!”

Felix received his son into his arms, holding him tight. “I'm sorry, Worm…”

“You left…” Glenn started sobbing. “You left me alone… Don't ever leave…”

“I won't…” Felix apologised. “I'm really sorry… It was a mistake.”

Linhardt, who'd been taking the longest time recovering from the turbulent ride he'd just had, came out from a wyvern's pen and placed his hand on Sylvain's shoulder. “Why are you just standing here? That's your family.”

Sylvain nodded quickly and went over. Felix picked Glenn up into his arms as the margrave approached.

“Sylvain,” Felix started. “…I'm sorry.”

Sylvain just hugged around them both, pressing his face into Felix’s neck. “…It's okay. I forgive you.”

Felix let out a shaky breath and just freed an arm to grip Sylvain. He didn't want to cry in front of his son but he felt terribly overwhelmed.

Linhardt went over and took Caspar's hand. “They're cute, aren't they?”

Caspar was trying to hold back some manly tears as well. “Such a good looking family, I gotta say…”

Felix took the commentary and time to let go. He patted Sylvain's chest. “I have to tell you something.”

“If it's the fact that Glenn's my son, we figured it out,” Sylvain said.

“What? It took you that long?” Felix said, taken aback a little.

“You should've told me before!” Sylvain said. “You said he didn't have a crest!”

“No, I explicitly said he didn't have _my_ crest,” Felix stated. “I can't believe you didn't clue in earlier.”

“How was I supposed to clue in?” Sylvain asked. “He's a clone of you!”

“Okay, but you can count, can't you?” Felix said. “Not to mention, look at the boy.”

Sylvain tilted his head, giving his attention to Glenn. “What am I looking for?”

“For nine years I had to look at these eyes,” Felix said. “Those are your eyes.”

“They are gorgeous eyes, I will admit,” Linhardt commented.

Sylvain had to agree that Glenn's eyes were the same colour and shape as his own. “But if you expected me to figure it out, what did you want to tell me?”

Felix took a deep breath and put a hand on Sylvain's cheek. “I'm pregnant.”

Linhardt and Caspar audibly gasped but Sylvain just stared at Felix and then it seemed to suddenly register in his mind. “…You're pregnant?”

Felix nodded silently.

“Right now?”

“Yes.”

Sylvain's eyes widened and he pointed to Felix's stomach. “There's a baby in there?”

Felix rolled his eyes. “Yes. Sylvain. I’m pregnant right now with your child.”

Sylvain shook with glee. “Oh my…I…You…We…” He could barely bring himself to words. He turned to his company. “Did you hear that?”

“We did,” Linhardt acknowledged smiling to them. “Congratulations.”

“I’m gonna be a father of two!” Sylvain said.

“Woo! It’s Dad time!” Caspar supported.

“Wait,” Glenn said still processing what this meant to him. “Another child?”

“Dear Glenn,” Linhardt said smiling as he placed his hands on the boy's shoulder. “You're going to be a big brother.”

“A big brother?” Glenn questioned. “Is that a good thing?”

“It can be, if you let it be,” Felix said. “Your sibling is going to be very small at start and you might not enjoy the crying and attention they need at first, but they're going to grow up to look up to you, so I can only ask that you'll be a good brother.”

Glenn frowned. “…Do I have to be?”

“Listen…” Felix placed a hand on his son’s face. “Glenn, I named you after my older brother who passed away long before you were born. I looked up to him so much that I blamed everyone else for his death. I named you after him because I wanted his name to be passed on and honoured. You'd be honouring your uncle by being the best brother your sibling will have.”

Glenn nodded slowly. “Okay... I'll try.”

“You'll have time to prepare,” Linhardt said. “How far along are you, Felix? Can't be much.”

Felix nodded. “Mercedes figures about a month and a half.”

“How long does it take to grow a baby?” Glenn asked.

“Roughly nine months,” Felix said.

“How does it get inside you?” Glenn then asked.

“Maybe we should talk about this later,” Sylvain suggested.

“Sex,” Felix stated.

“Oh. Gross...” Glenn said.

Sylvain's eyes widened. “He knows about sex?!”

Felix shrugged. “Yes, of course.”

“He's nine! What do you mean of course?”

“When did your father sit you down and talk to you about sex then if you think nine's not old enough?”

“Never! My parents never talked to me about sex!”

“Oh. That explains a lot...”

“It really does,” Linhardt agreed and Caspar nodded too.

Sylvain threw his hands up. “So, I'm the only one who thinks nine is a little young to know about sex?”

“It does feel a little young, but I can't personally advocate for the restriction of information,” Linhardt stated.

“I’ve only told him what he asks about,” Felix said. “For example, he asked me a while back about some things Lily and Christophe misinformed him about.”

“Lily and Christophe?” Sylvain looked so confused. “What in the world could they have told him? They’re babies!”

“Kids are smarter than you think,” Linhardt said. “They’re incredibly capable of learning things even when you’re not actively trying to teach them.”

“If the kid knows about it, he'll be more informed for when he's older,” Caspar added.

“Excuse me,” someone said from across the stables.

They turned to see a small group of students standing by. The one who spoke raised her hand.

“Is class still on?” she asked.

Felix sighed and waved his hand. “No, use the rest of class time to practice.”

One of them pointed out Glenn. “Is that your son?”

“Oh, wow! He's adorable!”

“It's like he copied himself.”

“So cute...”

Felix waved his hand again. “That's enough. Go back to training.”

The students headed off, some of them breaking away to do whatever they wanted to. Felix didn't care, it was their problem if their skills didn't improve.

“You're a teacher here?” Sylvain asked.

“Temporarily,” Felix said. “Mercedes has been looking after me.”

“Haven't been feeling well, I imagine,” Linhardt said.

Felix nodded.

“Not feeling well? Why?” Sylvain asked.

“Morning sickness,” Felix said.

Sylvain tilted his head.

“You're kidding.” Felix looked at him. “You don't know what morning sickness is?”

Sylvain shrugged.

“You're thirty-five and all you know about sex is where to put it?” Felix snapped.

“Not just that... Do we really want to talk about this in front of the kid and our friends?” Sylvain asked, lowering his voice.

“Talk about what?” Mercedes asked, walking up to them.

“Mercedes!” Sylvain said, a little surprised. “Look at you. Always a delight to the eyes.”

Mercedes smiled. “Sylvain, it's good to see you. I'm glad Felix's letter found you well. He's been anxiously waiting for you to arrive.”

Felix huffed. “Mercedes...”

“Anxiously, huh?” Sylvain smirked at Felix. “Couldn't wait for your knight in shining armour, right, Fe?”

“Oh, please...”

“Did he tell you the news?” Mercedes asked.

“I did,” Felix said.

Sylvain grinned from ear to ear. “Can you imagine, Mercedes? Me? Father of two?”

“Congratulations,” Mercedes celebrated. “I didn't realise you'd be bringing Caspar and Linhardt, or else I would've found arrangements for more rooms ahead of time. No matter, I can look into it.”

“We'd be very grateful,” Linhardt said. “I'm already feeling the fatigue setting in...”

“That's Lin for you,” Caspar said, slapping Linhardt's back, making him jump a bit.

“No, we should head out,” Felix said. “The wind's in our favour today.”

“Felix, not only have our guests _just_ arrived, but you're in no condition to be riding wyverns,” Mercedes stated.

“I'm feeling fine today. I don't want to overstay my welcome.”

“That's not possible. The students love you here,” Mercedes said. “And you feel fine today, but you don't know about tomorrow. I should expect you to stay at least another week.”

“Maybe longer,” Sylvain said. “A cathedral could come in use right now.”

Felix gave him a side eye. “I don’t want to imagine what you're thinking but I can accept another week.”

“Good. I’ll arrange for more lodging,” Mercedes said. “It's good to see everyone. I can't wait to catch up with you all.”

“Mercedes, before you go,” Felix said. “I didn't introduce my son.”

“That's right! I’m sorry, I should've been the one to introduce myself,” Mercedes said directing her attention to the boy. “Hello, I'm Mercedes. Your fathers and I go way back.”

“You're the white mage,” Glenn said. “The healer. The one from my dad's stories.”

Mercedes nodded. “Your father's told me about you too. Sounds like you're an impressive fighter.”

“Yeah. He said, you and another girl were always together. A redhead. Where's she?”

“Oh, that'd be my friend Annie,” Mercedes said. “Well, she doesn't live here, but we write to each other all the time.”

Glenn sighed. “So much writing... Is that all adults ever do? Write letters?”

Mercedes let out a small laugh. “No, but I personally do enjoy writing them. It keeps us close even when we're apart.”

“Did you keep up your lessons?” Felix asked his son. “I want you to show me how much better your writing must've gotten.”

“I will,” Glenn said. “I even read your letter too.”

“Felix, you and Sylvain must have a lot to talk about,” Mercedes said. “I'll be a bit busy, but I think it'd be nice if Caspar and Linhardt gave Glenn a tour, don't you think?”

Felix nodded and gave Glenn a kiss on the cheek before putting him down. “Is that alright, Worm?”

The boy nodded slowly. “But you better come get me as soon as you're done talking.”

“I will.” Felix ran his hands a few times through his son's hair before taking Sylvain's hand. “We can talk in my room. Come.”

Linhardt took Glenn's hand. “I'll show you the library first, then all the best napping spots.”

“Naw, let's hit up the training grounds!” Caspar said. “I know Glenn would like that much more.”

“Absurd. There's nothing like a library. And if we have time, I can show you the underground library too.”

“Oh, man! I like the underground. Who would've known there's a bar under the monastery?”

As those two walked off with the boy, Mercedes went off to work and the couple were left to go their own way to Felix's sleeping quarters.


	17. Talking About It

“Garreg Mach, huh? It's good to be back…” Sylvain mused.

They'd gone to Felix's room and were sitting on the bed. It was clear he hadn't really made himself comfortable here; his things were mostly still packed up and he hadn't even mounted more than a single sword by the door. He did spend a good amount of time in bed however so he had a book out on the nightstand.

“You must've come through some time or another,” Felix said.

“No, I really haven't been here since just after you left. Nothing brought me out this way. It was still cluttered with rubble the last time,” Sylvain said. “You get busy, you know?”

Felix nodded slowly. “I haven't been back either.”

Sylvain smiled. “They did a good job on it. I'd be proud to see our children learn here…”

Felix placed a hand on his stomach. “…Sylvain. I'm sure you have a lot of questions, so you can just ask them.”

“Right, yeah…” Sylvain said. “I guess… I'll ask the big one… Why did you leave?”

Felix frowned. “Which time?”

“Both times?” Sylvain figured.

Felix rubbed his neck. “…The first time… I don't think I knew how much you loved me and I just…figured you’d be better off without me and I’d be better off without you. I wanted to be a mercenary. I enjoyed it. I was good at it. It gave me purpose.”

“But you had Glenn,” Sylvain said. “You must’ve settled down a bit to…you know…have him.”

“Not really,” Felix admitted. “I didn’t even really know I was pregnant with him until it was half over. I knew my body was going through things, but I was just trying to ignore it. My bleed was always irregular so that wasn’t really a clue…”

Sylvain flushed red and fidgeted. “I don’t need the…um…details…”

Felix grimaced. “You’ve been to war, Sylvain, but you can’t handle a little blood talk?”

Sylvain shook his head quickly. “That’s not… It’s…you know… From there… But you’re a man, so… I mean, don’t you feel weird about it?”

“You’re the only one making me feel weird about it,” Felix said. “Other than missing parts, my body’s been more on my side than I could’ve asked for… I’ve always been very flat and I’ve kept fit so my weight distribution’s a bit more masculine… Even after pregnancy, things mostly went back to the same.”

“…But during pregnancy…” Sylvain spoke carefully. “Did your…you knows…” He motioned to his chest like he was holding oranges.

Felix wrinkled his nose in disgust. “Wouldn’t you like to know…” He crossed his arms. “In the later months, I started to feel betrayed by my body, yes. And I gave birth alone, which was the hardest part…”

“Alone?” Sylvain leaned forward. “Completely alone? You must’ve had healers…”

“Alone, Sylvain,” Felix said. “No one around me at the time knew. I’d been very good at hiding it.”

“Why didn’t you come back? You should’ve come back,” Sylvain said. “I would’ve taken care of you and Glenn… You didn’t have to be alone.”

Felix shook his head. “I couldn’t… I wasn’t ready… And I was young and more stubborn. I weighed my options… I knew what the benefits of being raised in your house would offer, but to force you to have a bastard child just after taking over as Margrave… I didn’t want to do that to you… So, I didn’t go back.”

“I wouldn't have cared,” Sylvain said. “I would've wanted him. I want him now. I would want to raise him with you.”

Felix shook his head again. “Even if I came back, I wouldn't have stayed. I would've left him with you, same as I did now… I wasn't going to let a child get in the way of my work so it was either I left him with you or I bring him with me.”

“So is that it… Is that what's happening now?” Sylvain asked. “You leaving him with me so you can go have your work as a mercenary without him?”

Felix looked down and opened his hands. “I thought so… The plan had always been to bring Glenn back when I was ready to and he was getting big and time was running out for him to get a proper social education. I knew your house could provide him what I couldn't… But I thought I'd come back, and you'd have a wife and kids and I'd have to convince you to take him, maybe with his crest or something… But it all went wrong the moment I got there.”

“Why?” Sylvain asked. “Because I still loved you? Because I hadn't taken anyone to be mine because I had waited ten years for you to come back to me?”

“Well, yes!” Felix admitted, looking up at Sylvain. “I mean, who does that? As Margrave, you're supposed to take a wife. You're supposed to have heirs that can take up your title when you die or are no longer capable of running things.”

“I tried that. I didn't like it. So I did Margrave my own way,” Sylvain said shrugging. “If I never had kids, then fine. I'd probably pick my best knight to take over. No big deal.”

“No big—Are you that naïve?” Felix asked. “Loyalty in your house is in shambles because of all that. When I got there, it only made things worse. Did you not see how your advisors looked at me? How they looked at _my son_? We were just dirty dishonourable strays to them. I bet they even asked you to kick us out.”

Sylvain frowned. “Well, maybe… But they know now that Glenn's my son. After all, this is what they wanted. They just want me to get married and have children, they can be upset about who I pick, but in the end, it's still in the right path so they can't say anything about it.”

“They can say a lot of things about it,” Felix said. “They could say I bewitched you into sodomy. They could say ‘the heir of the Gautier crest was raised like a dog and can't even read'.”

“So, you don't want to come back then?” Sylvain asked. “I'd just like to know, because I am fully and completely willing to fight anyone to defend my love for you, but if you don't even want to be with me, then I won't waste my time.”

Felix huffed. “Of course, I want to be with you! And as soon as I found out that I'm pregnant again, I knew I couldn't do it all over again… I'm older than I was with Glenn, and I don't want to give birth alone… I don't want to go through all that fear all over again… But that doesn't mean I'm not scared of the scrutiny I'll receive at your house. I'm just willing to bear it.”

Sylvain lifted his legs up to his chest and went quiet for a moment he looked at Felix who was just staring at the floor, then he turned his gaze down as well.

“Then we'll both leave,” Sylvain said.

“Excuse me?” Felix inquired.

“We'll both leave. I'll resign as Margrave Gautier. We'll go away together,” Sylvain said. “I just want to be with you and our children. I don't care about being Margrave. I don't care about my crest. I just want to be with you and you just want to be free of society. So we'll both leave. We'll all leave.”

Felix looked over into Sylvain's face. “…You'd do that for me? You'd give up everything?”

“I wouldn't be giving up everything,” Sylvain insisted. “You're everything.”

Felix smiled but then just shook his head. “Thank you… But I can't say the same. Glenn's everything to me. But because of my selfishness, I gave him a terrible life.”

“You didn't. That's not true,” Sylvain said. “He's the smartest most talented kid I've ever met.”

“That's in spite of me, not because of me…” Felix said. “You don't even know why I call him Little Worm.”

“It's a nickname, isn't it?”

“Not really…” Felix said. “Little Worm's almost always been his name. Of course, it's Glenn on paper, but I'd always called him Worm. When I was pregnant with him, the way he moved reminded me of a worm. And once he was born, I couldn't bring myself to call him anything else. I was scared because he was so small and my life was so dangerous… I didn't want to name him in case he didn't make it through. I figured a name would get me attached to him so I was trying to protect my emotions in case he didn't make it… And there were moments where I thought he wouldn't.”

“Felix...”

“There was a time when he was four and he got really sick. He'd throw up his food and he got really thin. I was so certain he was going to die before we could get to a proper healer, but he made it through. Regardless, it was the scariest thing I'd ever had to go through… I don't want any of that again for him or this next child either. That's why I want to go back with you.”

Sylvain rubbed his forehead. “I'm a little confused… I mean, I get that… I can't imagine how scary that would be, but you're making it sound like you're only willing to be with me for Glenn and the baby.”

Felix shook his head. “That's not—”

“Do you love me or not, Felix?” Sylvain asked outright. “Because, I understand you wanting the best for them and I definitely want to help raise our kids, but I don't want to feel like I'm just being led on and used for that purpose only.”

Felix took Sylvain's hand in his and looked him in the eye. “I love you. I really do. It just isn't as easy for me to say it.”

Sylvain looked back at him and rubbed his thumb in the palm of Felix's hand. “I want to make it easy for you. That's all I want. I want you and Glenn and the baby to be happy and live easy. But I also just want to be loved. That's all I need in return.”

Felix nodded and caressed Sylvain's face. “You are loved. I'm really sorry for leaving.”

“We made a promise to each other, remember?” Sylvain said.

Felix placed a kiss on the redhead's lips and then parted them. “We'll die together.”

Sylvain smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Felix said. He pressed his forehead against Sylvain's. “Right now, I'm just…scared, okay? I don't like admitting it, but when things like this happen, I just don't feel in control anymore. Pregnancy makes me feel like I'm not entirely me, and the outcome is so uncertain…”

Sylvain rubbed Felix's knee. “You don't need to go through it alone. I will be here for you every step of the way through this. It doesn't have the be the way it was the first time.”

“…How fair is that to Glenn?” Felix asked.

Sylvain shook his head a little. “Glenn's gonna be fine. He'll have everything he'll ever need and we can't change his past. And we'll include him in everything. Hell, maybe we can let him pick the baby's name.”

“Absolutely not. If we let him pick, he'll name them…'Dog' or something like that,” Felix said.

“Well, maybe… But we could make a list and he could pick from there,” Sylvain suggested.

Felix sighed. “Maybe… I don't know. It's too soon to think about that.”

“Right. It was just an example anyway. There are other things we can get Glenn involved in.”

“Yeah…” Felix nodded. “Now… What are Linhardt and Caspar hanging around you for?”

“Oh, they've self-appointed themselves godfathers of Glenn,” Sylvain explained.

“Ugh, they can make their own children…”

“Naw, Lin's not a fan of kids in general. He just got attached because he's been helping with the reading thing while I've been busy.”

“Busy?”

“Yeah, it’s not easy suddenly having a nine-year-old son. There's lots of backdating involved and letters to relatives…”

Felix flushed. “So everyone knows already?”

“That Glenn's my son, yeah.”

Felix sat back and rubbed his neck. “They know we had a child together?”

“Well, yeah… My council are basically the same old dudes who counselled my father. They know how you were born…”

“Right… I mean, I guess I know that, but… Facing it head on doesn't make me feel good,” Felix admitted.

“Listen, don't worry about it. I swear, as long as I'm there, no one can touch you.” Sylvain smiled and moved some hair out of Felix's face. “You're so important to me. I don't want you to be scared of living together.”

“I can't help it...”

Sylvain pulled him into his lap and rested his chin on Felix's shoulder. “It's all going to work out. We're going to be alright.”

Felix nodded. “Okay... I'm going to trust you...”

“And I'm going to trust you not to run away from our family. Fighters don't run.”

“You're right. I won't. Not ever again.”


	18. Back Home

The week spent at Garreg Mach was a bit like a vacation. Not to say they could just relax. As with Felix, the archbishop asked that the others work for their stay. Caspar took up teaching grappling techniques to the students. Linhardt had no interest in teaching students so he volunteered in the library, organising books and making suggestions to the odd peruser. Sylvain taught lance wielding classes which Glenn eagerly participated in. He’d never wielding a lance before and was excited to try it after watching his father sweep three students off their feet in one go. Everyone did their part until Felix was well enough to go home.

Mercedes decided to go back with them as well to help Felix in his pregnancy. It was upon Felix’s request. He didn’t trust other healers with his condition because he didn’t feel comfortable seeing healers in the first place. He wasn’t going to repeat the mistakes he made during his time carrying Glenn so he needed a healer at his side that he could trust. Mercedes got permission from the church to go, so she gladly went along.

The trip back was mostly uneventful. Even though he was feeling better, Mercedes cautioned against Felix flying and he agreed that he didn’t want to fly a wyvern home, though his reasoning was that he didn’t want to have to leave his horse at Garreg Mach. Part of the way home, Glenn rode on horseback with Felix, the other part he flew with Sylvain. Mercedes rode her horse alongside Felix. Mercedes was very impressed by Glenn’s skills when they made camp on the way, and he also got to show off some of his fishing skills. Felix didn’t sleep too well on the road but they’d be home soon so he endured it.

Linhardt and Caspar saw to it that the family got home safely but after that they parted ways with the others and continued on their travels, promising to write and return to meet the newest addition to the family.

“Home at last,” Sylvain said as soon as they were back in his house. It was late at night and the whole party was exhausted. “Home with family.”

“Early to bed, I think,” Felix said, easily the most tired. “Worm, do you want me to tell you a story?”

“Can I try reading?” Glenn asked.

“Oh. Yeah, okay,” Felix said. “Go up and pick something then.” Glenn ran up ahead and Felix turned to Sylvain. “Do you want to help Mercedes set up in the spare room?”

“Sure.” Sylvain gave Felix a kiss on the forehead then proceeded to get Mercedes’s bags. “Mercie, if you’d please follow me.”

“Always the gentleman.” Mercedes smiled and followed him up.

Felix followed behind then headed to his son’s room. He wasn't there however, and instead he found him in Sylvain's room. Glenn was at his bookshelf, pulling out books he was interested in. When his father came in, he turned to look at him in despair.

“I can’t choose,” Glenn said.

“Too hard?” Felix asked. “Maybe we can find you something more your level when we go to the market.”

Glenn shook his head. “No, I just like a lot of them. They’re pretty.”

Felix tilted his head and walked over. “You’re deciding by appearance?”

“Well, sort of,” Glenn said. “I figure if it has a dragon on it, it’s about dragons, and if it has a face on it, it’s about a person… A lot of these have cool creatures on them.”

“Hm… Let me see,” Felix said. He looked at the books and decided on one because he figured the dragon on it was the best. All the books were well above Glenn's reading ability but he was likely to try his hardest anyway. “You can read me this one then.”

“Nice.” Glenn took the book and opened it up. “Okay, this one I think is about… Thieves.”

He was wrong but Felix was too tired to tell him. “Alright, let's get you in bed. Come on.”

“Oh, um…” Glenn looked down to his feet and rubbed his neck. “I've been sleeping in here…since you left…”

Felix paused and tilted his head. “Sylvain's fine with that?”

Glenn nodded quickly. “I know you said I needed to learn to sleep on my own, but…”

“It's alright.” Felix reclined on the bed and patted the space beside him. “How does it start?”

“Um, let's see…” Glenn sat down by his father then took a moment flipping through the pages to determine exactly where the story actually started, as there was a lot of forewords and acknowledgements. Even a glossary of chapters as well. “Ah. Uh, ‘Chapter One’.”

Felix was fast asleep as soon as the boy got through his first paragraph. Once Glenn noticed, he put the book down and pulled the blankets over his father, getting him tucked in.

Sylvain came in a few moments later and was a bit surprised to get shushed upon entering. “Oh… He's asleep?”

Glenn nodded again and laid down properly with his dad.

Sylvain smiled and closed the door before going to lie down on the other side of Glenn. He leaned over the boy to place a kiss on Felix's head before getting comfortable. “Glenn…”

The boy was nearly half asleep already. “Mm?”

“Just so you know, this is how it's supposed to be. All of us, together. This is how it will be. I promise you.”

Glenn nodded slowly, though it was hard to tell if he was still paying attention.

Sylvain turned out the lamp at his bedside and drifted off to sleep.


	19. Lunch

Felix slept in the next day, much later than he could've expected. His body was so relieved to be back in a comfortable and familiar bed that it had attempted to pay as much sleep debt as possible. When he did get wake though it was because he could smell delicious food being made.

He got up drowsily and drifted down to the kitchen to see what was being made.

“Ah, he's awake!” Sylvain said. Instead of his staff today, he had Glenn helping him do some cooking in the kitchen. The boy was mostly just chopping vegetables though. “Good afternoon, sleepy head.”

“Afternoon?” Felix's eyes widened. “Is it really?”

“No, it's just before noon,” Glenn stated. “We're making lunch.”

“Don't scare me like that…” Felix said.

“Sorry, I lost track of time. Thought we'd crossed over already,” Sylvain said. “And anyway, would it really be so bad if it were?”

“Cuts into my training,” Felix said. “Glenn, did you practice today?”

Glenn nodded. “Yep. Lance and axe.”

“Ah…” Felix said. “What about your sword?”

“Don't worry,” Glenn said. “I'm on a schedule.”

“Okay…”

Sylvain went over and kissed Felix on his forehead, cheek and lips. “Don't worry about Glenn. I've been teaching him everything I know.”

“That's what I'm worried about…” Felix exhaled.

Sylvain chuckled and kissed Felix's cheek again. “Just trust me. You can relax. Lunch will be done soon. Do you want to tell Mercedes? She's in the study.”

Felix nodded but first went over to pull back Glenn's hair and place a kiss on his forehead.

In the study, Mercedes was reading, but she bookmarked her tomb as soon as Felix walked in.

“Good morning,” she said smiling. “You slept well.”

“Apparently,” Felix said. “I'm here to let you know lunch is almost ready.”

“Oh, lovely! By the way, I let them know your dietary needs,” Mercedes said. “We want the little one to grow up healthy.”

“Right…” Felix rubbed his neck. “Are you coming?”

Mercedes just looked at him. “Is something bothering you?”

“Um…” Felix shook his head. “No, I'm alright. I just don't like sleeping in.”

“You were tired. You spent nearly a month sleeping in less than desirable conditions while pregnant before coming to Garreg Mach, and even there, the beds aren't the best. It's okay to sleep.”

“Yes. You're right. I know… Anyway, breakfast.”

Mercedes nodded and got up. “Lunch.”

“Right. Lunch.”

Mercedes patted Felix's arm as she passed him to go to the dining room. “By the way, Annie's coming by.”

Felix blanched. “No. You didn't.”

“I did.”

“She's going to kill me.”

“She won't, I promise.”

“That's not a promise you can keep,” Felix insisted.

Mercedes just smiled and moved on to go get her lunch.

Felix frowned and just followed along, his hunger catching up to him.


	20. Annie

“My Goddess, Felix!” Annette ran at him as soon as she spotted him. “How could you?!”

“Oh no,” Felix exhaled, tensing his body in preparation for whatever onslaught the tiny woman had for him.

Instead, she just grabbed him into a hug and squeezed. “It's been way too long!”

Felix sighed and patted her head. “I'm sorry.”

A week after Mercedes informed Felix of her visiting, Annette arrived in House Gautier. She hardly looked any different than when they last met, though she'd cut her hair in a bob and she had the same bangs as when she was in school.

Now in the front hall, she was gripping Felix like her life depended on it.

“Do you need help?” Glenn asked, coming out from the study, brandishing a dagger.

Annette blinked and looked at the boy, her eyes widening. “Is that Glenn? Is that your son?!”

“Worm, blade away,” Felix said. “This is Annette. She's an old friend.”

“I'm not old, you meanie!” Annette complained, punching his arm.

“Ow. That's not what I meant,” Felix said but Annette had already moved on and went to meet the boy.

“Look at you!” She was pinching his cheeks. “You're a tiny Felix!”

“I'm not tiny. I'm above average height for my age,” Glenn stated matter of fact. “You're an adult. You're tiny.”

Annette huffed, placing her hands on her hips. “How rude! You really are Felix's child.”

Felix sighed again and went over to drop a hand on Annette's head. “You are short. There's nothing wrong with that. You're the exact size you're meant to be as we all are.”

Annette huffed again but she couldn't contest it. “So when are you going to tell me your excuse for disappearing for ten years?”

Felix shrugged. “You just met him.”

Annette shook her head. “That's no excuse! In fact, that's a reason you shouldn't have disappeared! We'd want to meet him! We could've helped raise him!”

“Assuming I needed help,” Felix said.

“Everyone needs help raising kids!” Annette countered.

Felix rolled his eyes. “Ever since I got back, I've been hearing it non-stop. I don't need you adding to it. I get it, I'm a bad person, blah blah blah… Can we skip to the part where we make up?”

“No!” Annette said. “Because I missed you and you're acting like you didn't miss me at all!”

Felix groaned in irritation, crossing his arms. “Of course, I…missed you… I missed everyone. But it doesn't do much to say it...”

“Yes, it does. It let's others know that you care,” Annette said. “And Sylvain was devastated. I hope you've done something big for him to make up for at least a fraction of the loss he felt!”

Felix shrugged. “I let him put another brat in me, so I think that's pretty big.”

Annette's hands flew to her mouth. “You're pregnant?!”

“Wait, I thought Mercedes told you,” Felix said. “Is that not why you're here?”

“No, I'm here because of you!” Annette said. “I didn’t know you were pregnant! I would've…I would've brought gifts! I would've prepared…”

“Thanks, but we don't need gifts, I promise,” Felix said. “I've only been back a week and Sylvain's already been hoarding supplies and toys and whatever…”

Mercedes appeared coming from the garden and lit up when she saw Annette standing there. “Annie!”

“Mercie!” Annette ran over to her and gave her a big hug too. “Why didn't you tell me Felix was having a baby? I just hugged him so tight!”

Mercedes smiled and rubbed Annette's back. “I'm sure that's okay. And I thought it'd be better if he told you himself.”

“But I would've brought things for the baby!” Annette whined. “I can't be a good godmother if I don't know…”

“I'm sure you'll have your chance,” Mercedes chuckled, patting back her partner's hair. “After all, Felix is not far along.”

“But I can't stay long. I have to teach my students,” Annette complained. “And I want to fill up as much time as I can with you…”

Mercedes smiled and kissed the top of Annette's head. “I know, I've missed you… It's been months since we've seen each other, hasn't it?”

Annette nodded into Mercedes' chest. “I never want to let you go… You need to come and teach at the school of sorcery with me. You'd be so good!”

Mercedes just patted Annette's back. “One day, I'm sure we'll have our time together… Perhaps sooner than later.”

Sylvain jogged into the hall looking a little ragged but he put on a welcoming smile. “Annette! I see you've arrived safely!”

Felix frowned. “Where've you been?”

Sylvain pointed behind him. “Setting up new hay-stuffed opponents for Glenn. We go through them faster than ever now.”

“I love when they're fresh,” Glenn stated smiling.

“Should've just named him Felix Jr to make things easier,” Annette commented. “He's a duplicate.”

“Oh, he definitely looks and acts like Felix, no doubt, but give it some time and you'll see,” Sylvain said proudly. “That's my kid, one hundred percent.”

“You'd actually be surprised how many similarities I've caught between them, actually,” Mercedes said. “I'll tell you what to look for later, Annie. Let me help you get settled in my room. I'll be staying here to help with the pregnancy.”

“Oh, now I see…” Annette followed Mercedes and the girls disappeared upstairs.

Sylvain clapped his hands together decisively. “I know a dinner we can all enjoy tonight. Two-fish sauté. Would you like to help me with it?”

Glenn nodded. “Sure.”

“Felix?”

Felix shrugged. “Fine.”

“Perfect. Thank you.” Sylvain grinned. “Kitchen, let's go.”

“'Kay.”

“Coming.”


	21. Thunder

Annette spent a lot of her time in the Gautier House asking Felix and Glenn many questions about what they did over the last ten years and how Glenn was raised and why Felix called him Little Worm and so on. Neither wanted to really answer all the questions, especially Felix as he felt like a lot of it was just work and nothing particularly eventful to recount. Glenn had his own questions for Annette considering she played a part in many of Felix's stories about the war. Annette was happy to answer them and, to Felix's embarrassment, even revealed that she and his father had dated for a time (a very small amount of time, Felix insisted) but they realised it didn't work for them. They remained friends, until Felix ran off. Even uncoupled, it still hurt not knowing where he was or if he was safe.

Felix felt like he was spending a significant amount of valuable time apologising now. It wasn't in his nature to admit guilt but every day, he was reminded of the holes he left in his friends and family for leaving. Even being away for a month, he knew Glenn had hurt a lot when he left, and it was the guilt that came with it that he would've wanted to avoid. Regardless, he was back, and he was trying his best to make up for it.

“Your form is a little crooked,” Annette said turning Glenn's wrist over. “When you're casting spells, you need control and concentration. You don’t want to miss and endanger your teammates.”

After Glenn had shared what he'd learned so far in magic, Annette immediately decided to help teach him while she was there. She knew Sylvain was a perfectly capable dark mage, but he definitely didn't master it. Annette after all was a teacher at the school of sorcery, so she knew a thing or two about magic and how to teach it.

“Like this?” Glenn asked, repositioning his fingers.

“Much better!” Annette said. “Try a simple spell. Remember to aim, both eyes open.”

Felix was practicing alongside Glenn. He hadn't cast any magic in a while and was rather rusty at it. Annette had insisted he attend the lessons with his son. He'd wait to see which spell Glenn would be instructed to do and then copy it to see if he remembered.

Glenn let out a quick thunder attack and incinerated the dummy several feet ahead of him. Felix copied, and while his attack was stronger and set arks of electricity scattering around his target, it was less precise and struck more on one side.

Annette put her hands on her hips. “I'm a little disappointed in you, Felix. Your son has much better aim with magic than you. And thunder's your most mastered type of magic.”

“I usually use my Levin Sword for Thoron, so I'm not as practiced with thunder attacks as I used to be,” Felix said.

“Oh! That reminds me!” Glenn suddenly ran off into the house.

“Where's he going?” Annette huffed. “We're not done yet.”

Felix sighed and just lowered his arms for a break. “I don't know… Maybe he got hungry. It's close to dinner.”

But Glenn pranced back out carrying the knife Felix had gifted him just before he had left. “Watch this!”

Felix noticed the blade sparking with electricity and got worried. “Now, hold—”

Before Felix could stop him though, Glenn swung the blade up above his head and sent a bolt of lightning crashing down on across the entire row of practice dummies. They erupted into a cloud of hay and debris and Felix had to pull Annette out of the way so that the electric current arcing through the air didn’t connect with her.

Once the dust settled, Glenn stood there a little dumbfounded, clearly not expecting such a powerful result from his blade. He dropped the knife and stood still.

“Are you alright?” Felix asked Annette but she’d already pulled away from him and was straightening her clothes.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Annette said. “That happens a lot at the school so I’m pretty used to it.”

Felix nodded and went over to Glenn and placed a hand on his head. “Are you okay, Worm?”

Glenn nodded. “Yeah, I think so…”

“What about your hands? Did it shock you?”

“Um, they feel a bit fuzzy…” Glenn admitted. “Am I in trouble?”

“No.” Felix took his son’s hands in his and gently massaged them with his fingers. “Sylvain helped you imbue the blade with magic, right?”

Glenn nodded. “I hadn’t tried it out yet. He wanted me to wait for him to try it first.”

“But you wanted to show us, I understand,” Felix said. “But magic, just like a sword, is dangerous and requires a lot of practice and patience.”

“But everyone says I’ve been really good with magic,” Glenn said. “I’ve been practicing.”

“They’re right, but you’ve been good for your level,” Felix said. “That doesn’t mean you’ve mastered it. I’ve been teaching you the blade since you were very small, so you’ve had a lot of practice, but you’re still new to magic. You need to listen to others when we’re trying to teach you and help you.”

Glenn nodded again, quicker this time. “Okay. I’m sorry.”

“Apologise to Annette too, please.”

Glenn turned to the teacher. “I’m sorry, Annette.”

Annette smiled warmly. “It’s okay, little Glenn. Just be careful next time. Listen to your parents.”

“I will.”

Felix lowered Glenn's hands. “Feel better? Not fuzzy?”

Glenn nodded and wrung his fingers. “Not fuzzy.”

Felix picked up the dagger and patted Glenn's head. “I'm gonna hold onto this.”

“Dad…”

“I'll show you how to use it tomorrow,” Felix said. “Sylvain did a better job on this thing than I expected.”

“Did I hear my name?” Sylvain asked, coming out of the house and jogging over. “Better not be slander.”

“The opposite actually,” Annette said. “Felix was just complimenting your enchanting.”

“My enchanting smile?” Sylvain joked, cracking a grin.

“Your blade enchantment,” Felix said pointing the tip of the dagger at Sylvain's chest. “Your son blew up all the targets in one strike.”

“Oh? Oh.” Sylvain only just noticed the obliterated training area. He rubbed his neck. “Glenn, buddy. I said we could test it later…”

“He wanted to impress us,” Felix said lowering the blade. “Wonder who he gets that from.”

“It not a crime to try and make your father proud,” Sylvain chuckled, patting Glenn's head. “No one's hurt.”

“Annette was nearly struck,” Felix said.

“Oh, Annette, are you alright?” Sylvain asked, concerned.

“I'm fine. And frankly all this worry about me is a bit insulting,” Annette huffed. “I'm a world class mage. A little magic's not going to hurt me!”

“You're right. Sorry,” Sylvain chuckled. “Anyway, I saw you were practicing hard, so I brought out some snacks.” He handed a bundle of fish jerky to Glenn and tossed Annette a sweet bun.

Felix frowned, crossing his arms. “Nothing for your pregnant partner?”

Sylvain took Felix's hand and kissed it softly. “You'll have to come with me for yours.”

Felix blushed but pulled his hand away. “I don't want sex right now, if that's what you mean.”

“No, that's not…” Sylvain cleared his throat. “Annette, I just need to borrow this student from you if that's alright.”

Annette smiled. “Go. I'll stay with Glenn.”

“Thank you.” Sylvain took Felix's arm. “Come on.”

Felix rolled his eyes but went with him willingly, wondering what the other man had in store for him.


	22. Statement

“Come on, I've got you,” Sylvain said, grabbing Felix's arm and helping him climb up. He had led them up onto the roof of the house, facing away from the training grounds and down towards town. It would soon be dinner and the sun was already starting to set. The air was getting brisk as winter was around the corner.

“I would've thought you'd be too scared of me hurting myself up here,” Felix said getting comfortable. “You know, what with everyone treating my condition like I'm some soft flower…”

Sylvain shook his head and smirked. “Even if I thought that way, I wouldn't let anything happen to you.”

Felix brought his legs up to chest. “When my family visited, I'd always find you up here.”

Sylvain nodded. “Yeah, the world always looked pretty peaceful from up here.”

“I got my name up here,” Felix said.

“Hm?”

“You nicknamed me Felix when we hung out together,” Felix reminisced. “You said friends have nicknames. So, you'd call me Felix or Fe.”

“Oh wow. I don't even remember that,” Sylvain said. “I’d pretty much forgotten your old name until now… I named you?”

“You named me.”

“Wow. That's way too much power…”

“You were hiding from your brother,” Felix recalled to change the subject.

“Yeah, maybe I was…” Sylvain sighed. “But your brother would get really worried about you because he couldn't find us.”

“Yeah…” Felix just went quiet after that.

Sylvain sat with the silence for a few more moments before giving a big stretch and groaning. “Wow, I didn't mean for this to get dark. Anyway, I brought you up here for other reasons.”

“Like what?” Felix asked.

“Well, I…want to show you something.” Sylvain reached into his sleeve and pulled something out. “Give me your hand.”

Felix went with it, offering up a limp hand.

Sylvain held the hand gently and then slid a gold diamond ring onto Felix's third finger. “Felix Hugo Fraldarius. Will you marry me?”

Felix was stunned. He stared at the ring just placed on his finger, then looked up at Sylvain, the man's face looking back at him with hope. He swallowed hard. “…Uh…” His mouth felt dry all of a sudden. “I don’t know…what to say…”

“Preferably 'yes'?” Sylvain suggested.

Felix looked at the ring, rolling it with his fingers. He felt so lost so quickly. “…I want to say ‘yes'… I'm just not sure.”

“You're not sure?” Sylvain asked, a little confused.

Felix grimaced. “Sylvain… What does this mean to you?”

Sylvain was a little taken aback but he paused and thought about the question. “It means… Being with you forever. Raising our kids together. Having each other's back.”

Felix tilted his head. “Do we need to be married to do that, though?”

“Felix, I don't understand. I thought you'd be happy,” Sylvain insisted. “I love you more than anything. I want to marry you. I want the world to know that you're the only one I'll ever want.”

“Well, maybe I'm scared of the world knowing that,” Felix said. “I haven't even been back to my house in ten years… When they find out I've married you—”

“Does it matter? This world is changing,” Sylvain said. “Fódlan is changing. Claude and Byleth married and they are the leaders of the new Fódlan. If they can do it, why can't we?”

“They were married in Almyra,” Felix said. “The church hasn't even legitimized their marriage yet despite Byleth being literally the head of the church. People like us are still _hiding_. Do you really think Caspar and Linhardt run around the world from place to place all just for the fun of it?”

“Well, I mean… They seem like they’re having fun.”

“Do you really think Annette and Mercedes live in two entirely different places and just send each other letters because they love their jobs so much?”

“They’re dedicated to their crafts—”

“Do you really think Ignatz married Raphael's sister because he loved _her_? Do you think…” Felix paused and swallowed. “Do you think Hubert admitted his love for Ferdinand as he lay dying in his arms just to deepen the drama of his own death?”

Sylvain set his jaw but didn't say anything.

Felix shook his head. “No. They are and were all just scared because this world isn't changing fast enough for us to just be us. It's just not safe.”

Sylvain inhaled deeply and crossed his arms. “Felix… None of it is going to change if we keep hiding… Someone has to make a stand. Byleth and Claude are doing their best, if we don't show our support, we're just cowards.”

“Cowards?” Felix placed a hand on his stomach. “We have children. Does it make me a coward to want to protect them?”

“All the more reason to get married,” Sylvain said. “What do you want for them, Felix? You agreed to come back to raise them with me. Why wouldn't a marriage be a part of that?”

“I don't know… I don't think it's necessary,” Felix said. “I'm sorry, Sylvain. I just don't know how to answer you. I want to marry you just to marry you, but there is so much more to marrying you than just that and I don't really want our marriage to be a political statement. And as it stands, the only way our marriage would be legal is if I…I marry you as a woman, and I…can’t live like that.”

“I’m not asking you as a woman, I’m asking you as you,” Sylvain said.

Felix knit his brow, sorrow filling his face. “I want to say yes. I just don’t think I can…” He took the ring off and held it out for Sylvain to take back.

Sylvain shook his head and pushed his hand back. “Keep it. You don’t have to wear it, but there’s no one else I’d want to have it…” He got up and went over to the edge of the roof to climb down.

“Sylvain, I don’t want you to be upset,” Felix said.

Sylvain looked back at Felix, a forced smile on his face. “I’m not upset, see? I get it. Come. I’ll help you down.”

Felix looked down at the ring in his hand then shook his head. “Go on… I’ll be down in a bit.”

“You sure?”

“Yes. Check on Glenn for me?”

“Yeah, I will…”

Sylvain climbed down and disappeared, a shaky sigh following him away.

Felix gripped the ring in his hand and wept.


	23. Chest Pain

Dinner after the proposal was not easily enjoyed. Sylvain continued to act unbothered, but he made an excuse to eat alone in his study. Glenn was none the wiser, but Annette and Mercedes sensed something was wrong. Felix didn’t volunteer to talk about it though and just let Glenn talk about how his magic training was going with Annette. Sylvain stayed in his study late into the night, so Glenn and Felix went to bed without him.

Annette only spent a week in the Gautier house before she had to get back to the school of sorcery. Before she left, Mercedes went into town with her and they watched a play together. She saw her off with smiles, but it was clear that she didn't want to see her go.

Felix started training Glenn with his magic weapon. Annette had given him a lot of tips for practicing his magic and it came in handy with teaching the Levin blade as it was a double discipline. Glenn couldn't expect to cast accurate and powerful magic with the knife right off the bat without improving his magical skills and he was still a novice.

Sylvain continued to manage his margraviate and teach Glenn. When he and Glenn had been alone, they'd made a weekly schedule for the boy keeping a balanced education for him. Glenn preferred to learn reading from Sylvain, but Sylvain didn't always have time to sit down with him, so they hired a tutor to work with him on academics. A boy his age would usually be in school, but he was so far behind in the curriculum that he needed private instruction to bring him up to speed. It was rough because it was a huge learning curve, but he did want to enlist in the Officers Academy when he was older so he did need at least a rudimentary education.

As Mercedes had promised, she looked after Felix’s health and helped him prepare for the baby. Felix had agreed to this initially but he didn't realise how close she'd be all the time. Mercedes was always keeping an eye on him, ready to tell him what he shouldn't strain himself doing or what he couldn't eat. Even when he thought he was alone, she would pop out of nowhere to check on him. She'd learned not to get between him and his sword training, but he could feel her watching him anyway and so he felt obligated to lower the intensity of his workouts. When he wasn't training Glenn with the Levin blade, the boy was busy with his other studies, and with Sylvain either training Glenn or working, Felix soon found he was spending more time with Mercedes than his own family.

He wasn't sure when the pain set in, but it gradually grew stronger. After a month home, Felix couldn't help but admit that something was wrong. He decided to finally sit down with Mercedes to figure out what it was.

“It's a pain in my chest,” Felix explained as he sat on the bed. “It makes it hard to breathe sometimes…”

“That's not good. How long have you been feeling it?” Mercedes asked, sitting in a chair across from him.

“I'm not sure. A while?” Felix guessed. “I've been ignoring it. But if it could be affecting the baby, then I want to know what we can do.”

“Okay, well every exam we've done, you've been in perfect shape for your progress,” Mercedes said. “Does it feel like a constant pain or it's on and off?”

“On and off,” Felix confirmed. “I don't feel it during training.”

“Do you feel it after eating?” Mercedes asked.

“Um… I haven't noticed.”

“Do you get it at night? Do you have a hard time sleeping because of it?”

“Sometimes? Not really, because I'm always exhausted…”

“Do you get it around Sylvain?”

Felix paused and thought. “…I do.”

“What about Glenn?”

Felix frowned. “What are you getting at?”

Mercedes sat straight up in her chair. “Felix, could it be heartache?”

“Heartache?” Felix scoffed. “Why would you say that?”

Mercedes sighed. “Did something happen between you and Sylvain?”

“No. Well…”

“He proposed to you, didn't he?”

“Did he tell you?” Felix groaned.

“Before we left Garreg Mach, he told me that he planned on proposing to you. He wanted you to have a quick wedding while we were still there, but for your health and to give you time to think, I suggested he wait until you've had some time back in a comfortable bed,” Mercedes said. “You're very irritable when you don't sleep properly. I imagine he didn't tell me he proposed because you turned him down.”

Felix frowned. “What was I supposed to say? The idea of it is absurd and a dangerous political statement…”

Mercedes placed her hand on Felix's arm. “Do you want to marry Sylvain?”

Felix blinked. “…Yes.”

“Then that's what you were supposed to say,” Mercedes said plainly.

“It’s not as simple as that—”

“Except it is because you just open your mouth and say ‘yes'.”

“Mercedes, we can't get married. It could—”

“Listen. You don't have to have a big extravagant public wedding,” Mercedes said. “Sylvain probably wants that, but he wants you more. He'll agree to something small and private. Just friends. Annie and I did it. You can too.”

Felix's eyes widened. “You're married?”

“Mmhm.” Mercedes took a necklace out of her top with a ring on it. “Five years.”

“…You had a ceremony?”

“Yes.”

“And I missed it…” Felix palmed his face. “Annette probably really hates me because of that. Why didn’t she say anything?”

“Don't worry about that,” Mercedes said. “You can repay her by inviting her to your wedding.”

Felix just went silent. He still carried around the ring Sylvain had given him and could feel it burning a hole in his pocket.

“The wedding doesn't have to be right away,” Mercedes said. “It could be next year, or the year after that. Saying ‘yes' though just let's the other person know you're committed. That you want to be married to them. And you said that you do so maybe talk to Sylvain.”

Felix nodded slowly. “…I will.”

“And workout some time for your family,” Mercedes said. “Sylvain's been busy, but you can just tell him you want to spend more time with him and he'll make it happen. Glenn too. They made that boy's schedule when you weren't here, so it needs to be redone. I can tell you're feeling left out. You're just too stubborn to admit it.”

Felix smirked and rubbed his arm. “You're right. Thank you, Mercedes.”

Mercedes smiled warmly. “I told you, you're like a little brother to me. I'll keep looking out for you.”

Felix sighed. “But please, let me be alone sometimes. I can feel your eyes burrowing holes in the back of my head all the time. I can handle myself.”

“Sorry…” Mercedes rubbed her neck. “I guess I might be taking my job a little too seriously.”

“There's things to do here other than watch me,” Felix said. “You like reading, don't you? Sylvain has a lot of books here.”

Mercedes nodded. “I've been reading. I've been thinking about painting in the garden.”

Felix patted her knee. “There you go. That sounds like a plan.”

“But, Felix. I know you think you can handle the pregnancy all by yourself because of Glenn, but you do need to be careful. And your body's not the same as it was ten years ago.”

“I know. But like you said, I'm healthy. If something's wrong, you'll know.”

“Alright. I'll take a step back. But if you do anything I tell you, talk to Sylvain. He's probably trying to hide his pain too.”

Felix nodded and stood up. “I'll talk to him when he gets home from town.”

“What do you plan to do now?”

“Glenn's with the tutor right now, I think. I figure I'll sit in for a bit. Make sure he's minding his manners.”

“I didn't think you cared too much about manners.”

“I don't, it's a waste of time. But other people do.”

Mercedes chuckled. “I think your son has taught you to become a lot more selfless. I like it.”

Felix frowned. “I have no idea what you're talking about.”

“Sure, sure…”


	24. Spar

For the rest of the day, Felix’s nerves took over. He intended to take Mercedes’s advice. He needed to talk to Sylvain. He wanted to marry him. But it just didn’t feel that easy to say. He told himself he’d talk to Sylvain about it as soon as he got home, but when the margrave did return, Felix felt like a nervous wreck.

“Are you okay?” Sylvain asked when Felix met him at the door. “You don’t usually wait up for me.”

“I’m…I’m fine…” Felix said, crossing his arms. “I just want to talk to you. About something important.”

“You look upset…” Sylvain observed, frowning. “Is it the baby? Is something wrong?”

“No, there’s nothing wrong…” Felix grit his teeth, trying to find his words. “It’s about… Well…” He shook his head. “Damn it, why does this make me so… You know what, I want you to fight me.”

Sylvain raised an eyebrow. “You waited for me to come back so you could ask for a fight?”

Felix huffed. “Yes. Spar with me.”

Sylvain shook his head. “I don’t want to fight you Felix. Not in your condition.”

“Awfully confident of you to think that you’d be much of a threat,” Felix said.

“That’s not… Even if you win, you’d still be overexerting yourself,” Sylvain said. “Have you talked to Mercedes about this?”

Felix exhaled. “Sylvain. If you can beat me, you can marry me.”

The margrave blinked, mouth agape. He stood dumbfounded for a moment, cheeks flushing red. “…Wait. Wait. You said ‘no’.”

“I did.” Felix stated. “But if you win, I’ll say ‘yes’.”

Sylvain’s eyes widened. “Seriously? That’s the only condition?”

“Correct.”

“Can we do it right now?”

“I’d prefer to get it over with.”

“How many times do I get to try?”

Felix shrugged. “Until you can beat me.”

Sylvain lit up, but he was still a little concerned. “Mercedes?” He turned and looked around for the mage. “Mercedes!”

Mercedes came to the top of the stairs and smiled. “Welcome home.”

“Mercedes, is it okay for Felix to spar with me?” Sylvain asked hopefully.

“What?” Mercedes asked. “Spar? Felix, weren’t you going to—”

“If he wins a fight against me, he gets to marry me,” Felix stated.

Mercedes frowned. “Oh. I don’t know if that’s—”

“Mercedes. If he wins,” Felix repeated.

Mercedes sighed reluctantly. “Boys… Alright… But I’m going to watch.”

“Great!” Sylvain grinned and took Felix’s arm. “I’m so excited. I swear, you better not regret your terms because I am going to win.”

“You think…” Felix said as they went to retrieve their weapons and head to the training yard.

Sylvain was ready first, planting a lance at his feet as he waited for Felix.

“Not an axe?” Felix asked as he drew his sword, though he half expected the switch.

“I'd like to win,” Sylvain said. “Lance beats sword.”

“We'll see about that,” Felix said, getting into a fighting stance.

Mercedes got herself a chair to sit and watch. “This better be quick. It looks like it might snow.”

“I'll make short work of it,” Felix said.

“A little cold doesn't bother a Gautier,” Sylvain stated, readying himself. He was grinning like wild, just from the thought of winning and securing his prize. “Though it'd be nice to honey moon in the South.”

“Are you going to keep talking or are you going to attack me?” Felix asked.

Sylvain's lunge took Felix off guard a bit, but he managed to parry the lance away from him and duck under the accompanying sweep. Sylvain's Crest made him fast enough to make such double movements before his attackers could return a blow, but Felix was well versed in his fighting style and dodged easily. He countered with a slash he knew Sylvain could deflect and returned to his starting stance.

Felix moved next, lunging forward, sweeping his blade across. Sylvain dodged it and brought his lance up horizontally, using it to block a hacking slash down his centre. The sword was deflected up, and he swept his lance across the edge of it in an attempt to disarm Felix.

The sword fell from his hand. Sylvain blinked, surprised by the blade clattering to the ground. He's actually done it. He'd disarmed Felix.

Felix raised his hands. “Oh no. Looks like I've lost my weapon. You win.”

Sylvain blinked, then furrowed his brow. “…You did that on purpose.”

“Maybe.”

“Technically you can still fight,” Sylvain said. “You're a heck of a brawler.”

Felix shrugged. “You won already. Isn't that what you wanted?”

“Yes, but it's not a real w—”

Felix wrapped his arms around Sylvain's neck and kissed him. The lance clattered to the ground. When he was done, he smiled. “Sylvain, I want to marry you.”

Sylvain was still a little stunned. “…But what you said before…”

Felix took out the ring Sylvain gave him and held it out. “Sylvain Jose Gautier. Will you marry me?”

Sylvain started to tear up and nodded quickly. “Yes. Yes, of course! But what made you decide?”

Felix slipped the ring onto his own finger. “I'm not going to let fear get in the way of what I want. I wanted to tell you yes. Fear told me to say no. Mercedes helped me set it straight.”

Sylvain kissed him again, holding his face in his hands. Tears were streaming down his face when he pulled away. “I love you so much…”

“I love you too.” Felix smiled. “I'm sorry if I hurt you.”

“You know I can't care about that anymore…” Sylvain gave him a hug, holding him tight. “I just want to make you happy. I want our family to be happy…”

Felix nodded into Sylvain’s shoulder and held him back silently.

Mercedes clapped gently from the side of the yard. “Congratulations, boys! Should we tell Glenn?”

“Yes!” Sylvain said. “He should know as soon as possible! Are his lessons over today?”

“Tutor left before you got home,” Felix confirmed. “He’s been reading.”

“Perfect. We should let him know right away,” Sylvain said. “I’m so excited!”

Felix smiled. “Let’s tell him together. Come on.”

“Do you think he’ll be excited?”

“I don’t know if he’d really understand marriage, to be honest. Don’t be upset if he doesn’t care.”

“Well, I’ll just let him know how great it is.”

“Go for it.”


	25. Bump

Felix made it very clear that he didn't want a big public wedding. Only their closest friends were going to be invited. Sylvain wanted to have the wedding before the baby would arrive but Felix insisted on after. In fact, he wanted to wait until the next summer at least so they could have it outside at the house. Sylvain couldn't argue with that, though he was bit worried about how busy they might be once the baby arrived.

The engagement brought them closer together. Sylvain made a point of opening up his schedule to make time for his fiancé one on one as well as more family time altogether. While Glenn was adamant in his studies, it was getting a bit much, and with winter setting in, all anyone really wanted to do was curl up by a fire and eat hot food. To give him a break, Sylvain stopped having a tutor come to teach him for now. The boy's reading ability had greatly improved so he occupied himself a lot with books by fire light. Reading to his dads before bed became common practice which Felix found to be the most effective way for him to get a full night's sleep.

Felix's behaviour changed more noticeably around the fifth month mark of his pregnancy. The morning sickness had settled down but now cravings and mood swings were in full effect. He started craving sugar which he felt like he'd never craved ever before in his life. Even Glenn was rather perturbed when his father started eating sweet buns and pastries. Mercedes suggested he try to sate the urge with fruit when he could as an attempt at healthy eating, and he tried, but he really didn't have the resolve to ignore the desire for baked goods. Beyond that, he was having a very hard time staying level headed especially when his fiancé said or did something stupid. He was unyieldingly critical of everyone and everything, even himself.

“Mercedes,” Felix barked as he let himself into her room. “What is this?”

Mercedes was reading by herself when Felix barged in. She looked up from her book. “What are you referring to?”

“This.” Felix turned sideways and lifted his shirt before motioning to the small bump in his abdomen.

Mercedes feigned surprise. “Oh, Felix. I believe you could be pregnant!”

“Don't mock me, Mercedes. I am genuinely upset.” Felix huffed and put his shirt down. “Why is it so big?”

“It's really not big at all,” Mercedes said. “Another person at this stage would be much larger.”

Sylvain caught up to his fiancé carrying a plate of biscuits and tea. “There you are… You asked me for snacks and then stormed off…”

Felix scrunched up his nose. “Sylvain.”

“Yes, my love?”

“I'm fat.”

Sylvain raised an eyebrow. “And I have green hair.”

“Is everyone mocking me today?” Felix sneered.

“I just figured we were playing a game where we say things that are untrue,” Sylvain said going over to the bedside table to put down the tray. “I brought you some tea as well, Mercedes.”

“Oh, thank you! I could actually use some tea right now…”

“Sylvain!” Felix snapped.

Sylvain straightened up. “Yes, my deepest desire?”

“Just look at me!” Felix said, lifting his shirt again. “I'm huge!”

Sylvain blinked and stepped closer to Felix so he could take a look. He knelt down and held Felix's hips. “…Um, are you sure there's even a baby in there? I can still see your abs…”

Mercedes shook her head. “Yes, Felix is definitely pregnant, but at the same time, yes he is barely showing. It's not too common, but considering how slim and fit he is, it's not too surprising that he doesn't show much.”

“‘Doesn't show'?” Felix scoffed. “My body is ruined.”

“I imagine you’re comparing yourself to when you had Glenn,” Mercedes suspected. “But you can't because every pregnancy is different and people usually show more in subsequent pregnancy. You're likely to show and feel your baby sooner than the last time.”

“Feel the baby?” Sylvain asked, his eyes lighting up. “You can feel the baby inside?”

“Yes, it's quite a wonderful phenomenon,” Mercedes said cheerily.

“Wonderful my ass. The thing keeps me up at night,” Felix said.

Sylvain's eyes widened. “You can already feel the baby?!”

“Yes. Feels like a little…bug inside.”

“A bug?” Sylvain placed his hand over Felix's stomach. “…Incredible.”

Felix sighed. “There's nothing to feel right now. Mercedes, didn't you give him some literature to read about pregnancies?”

“I did, that doesn't mean he read it,” Mercedes said.

“I tried, it was just really boring…” Sylvain complained.

“Of course, you're repulsed by anything related to studying…” Felix groaned.

“Hey, I've been really good helping Glenn with his studies,” Sylvain said. He rubbed his hands over Felix's stomach gently. “Actually, it does feel different. It isn't maybe quite as flat as usual…”

“See? I'm fat.”

“By no means.” Sylvain kissed the tiny bump. “I honestly can't believe our baby's in there.”

“Felix, maybe next time the baby quickens, let Sylvain feel it,” Mercedes suggested.

“I'd be able to feel it from the outside?” Sylvain gasped.

“Yes, baby's can be quite strong,” Mercedes said.

Felix sighed. “I'll let you know next time I feel it…”

Sylvain had both hands on Felix's stomach now and he beamed up at him like a pleased puppy. “I can't wait to feel our baby!”

Felix sighed and pet Sylvain's hair. “I usually feel it when I'm sitting or lying down.”

“You could lie down right now in Mercedes's bed and see if it happens,” Sylvain said.

“No, I'm going to have the snacks you brought me and I don't need this bug rolling around, making me sick while I'm trying to eat…”

“Okay, okay, fine…” Sylvain stood back up and placed his hands on Felix's cheeks. “Felix, my love, you're growing our baby and you look absolutely amazing. I couldn't love you more.”

Felix's face softened. “You mean it?”

“Of course, I do. You could be as big as a wyvern and I'd still adore you the same.”

Felix frowned. “Then bed me.”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“Felix, Mercedes is right there…”

“If you love me like this, then you wouldn't hesitate to take me to bed right now.”

“You literally don't look any different than last month…”

“Sylvain!”

“What if we hurt the baby? Mercedes, is it safe?”

“Yes, um…” Mercedes's modest self was doing her best to stay calm. “Please use your own room…”

“Of course, hold on…” Sylvain scooped Felix up into a princess carry and started to take him out of the room.

“Sylvain, the snacks!” Felix reminded.

Sylvain turned back to the tray he'd set down. “Oh, um, Mercedes could you…”

Mercedes quickly took the tray and handed it to Felix to carry. “Be gentle!”

“No,” Felix declined.

“I'll be gentle,” Sylvain assured, taking his fiancé out of the room. “Thank you, Mercedes. Please enjoy your tea.”

“I'll certainly try...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments keep me motivated! I love em!


	26. Colder

Felix didn't really start showing until mid-winter. Being from northern territories, Gautiers and Fraldariuses were used to the cold but even they knew to slow down during the coldest of days. Mercedes too was accustomed to the weather having spent part of her childhood in Firdhiad. Glenn on the other hand, raised nomadically, had not often spent winters up north and had truly never experienced such an incredible cold. But cold is what he got.

“He's warm...” Mercedes said when Felix fetched her to Glenn's room. His father found him groggy and coughing. He’d drifted back to sleep since. “He's definitely running a fever.”

“My worst fears come true...” Felix lamented. “I told him not to go out in the snow yesterday. Will he be alright?”

“I'm certain this should pass,” Mercedes said. “Some rest and dried fruit should help, and warm food.”

Felix nodded, though Mercedes assurance did little to help his anxiety. “I'll get him something warm to drink—”

“Felix, please leave it to me.” Mercedes took Felix's arm. “I hate to say this, but it's best you stay away from Glenn until he's better.”

Felix blinked and frowned at Mercedes. “But he needs my help. He needs my care.”

“I'm really sorry, but we can't have his illness pass to you,” Mercedes said. “We don't know how harmful it could be for the baby.”

Felix bit his lip and shook his head. “No, I can't...not _do_ anything...”

“We'll find a way you can still help but from outside his room,” Mercedes insisted. “I know this is hard for you, but it's best for everyone.”

Felix stared down at his son and took a deep shuddered breath. “So, what is it, just a cold?”

“Likely,” Mercedes said.

“How long until he's better?” Felix asked.

“Could be a couple weeks before it's cleared up,” Mercedes said. “We'll need to keep the house as warm as possible and make sure he gets a lot of fluids and rest, as I said before.”

Felix nodded. “Then... I'll stoke the fire.”

Mercedes nodded. “I can let you do that. But I don't want to see you go outside either. If you need wood from outside, ask Sylvain.”

Felix huffed and just left, wiping a shaky tear from his cheek. He went downstairs to the basement to look and see if there was enough dry wood already inside the house. Finding a mediocre pile, he threw some more logs into the hypocaust then went back upstairs to wake Sylvain.

An incredible amount of blankets and furs had to be added to their bed this winter as Sylvain was concerned for Felix's warmth above all else while he hosted their unborn child. Without Felix in bed however, Sylvain had managed to wrap himself into a cocoon of warmth and getting him to unwrap was no easy feat.

“Sylvain,” Felix said as he shook the blanket heap. “Get up.”

Sylvain did have his head out but he tucked his nose under the blankets. “...Nnnno... Hibernating...”

“Your son is sick, you ass!” Felix barked, choosing then to push Sylvain right off the bed. “Get up!”

Sylvain landed on the floor with a thud but the blankets mostly softened his fall. He unwrapped best he could and looked up at Felix who was now kneeling on the bed. “Glenn's sick? No... What happened?”

“He has a cold,” Felix said. “I need you to get more firewood for the hypocaust.”

“For sure, I'll be right on it!” Sylvain got up, and looked around for warmer clothes. “Is Mercedes with him?”

Felix nodded, watching him. “I'm not allowed near him.”

“Oh, why not?”

“Illness could hurt the baby...”

“Oh, no... Really?” Sylvain opened his wardrobe and pulled out a fur coat. “Well, for the best I guess...”

Felix couldn't help but start sobbing. Sylvain stopped what he was doing and froze.

“Felix, oh dear...” Sylvain knelt a knee down on the bed and took his fiancé’s shoulders. “I'm sure he's going to be alright. It's a cold. These things pass.”

Felix sniffled and wiped his eyes. “What if it's not just a cold?” Felix worried. “I can't do anything to help him...”

Sylvain shook his head. “I trust Mercedes's judgement. If it's just a cold, it's just a cold. You don't need to worry.”

“I can't handle him being sick,” Felix sobbed. “Not again...”

Sylvain pulled Felix into a hug and rubbed his back gently. “I understand you're scared. Glenn's going to be okay though. He's a strong kid and he got through his sickness before and he'll get through this.”

“You weren't there,” Felix said into Sylvain's shoulder. “He was so sick, I didn't think he'd make it...”

“I know I wasn't there and we know why, but he did make it and that's all the more reason to believe he'll make it through this,” Sylvain said. “Felix, it's just a cold. If it becomes anything worse, Mercedes with let us know and we'll handle it, but Glenn needs you to trust him.”

“She won't let me touch him, though,” Felix said. “That’s my son.”

Sylvain kissed the top of his head. “I know. But he needs a healer and we have Mercedes.”

“I can heal too... I can care for him too.”

“Of course, but that's not the point,” Sylvain said. “You need to trust Mercedes and calm down. The baby will be here in just a few months.” He rested a hand on his fiancé’s growing bump. “We can’t risk you getting sick too.”

“But it feels like I’m sacrificing my son for a child who hardly exists yet,” Felix expressed.

“I understand but it’s not like that. Mercedes can take care of Glenn and there’s no point risking yourself and the baby on top.”

Felix sighed. “I know... You're right, it's just not easy...”

Sylvain nodded. “I think you should rest too. No one should be out and about too much at this temperature... Take the morning to sleep in.”

“Sleep in?” Felix pulled a face.

“Felix, seriously... Try it,” Sylvain said. “I've seen you do it so I know you can. I'll get more wood and bring you and Glenn some soup later.”

Felix sat back on his heels. “I already put my hair up for the day.”

“Wow, really? That's your excuse?” Sylvain reached behind Felix’s head and pulled out his ponytail. “Get some rest. You don't have to sleep, but maybe read a book or something.”

Felix acted affronted by his fiancé’s casual manipulation of his hair. “...Don't do that.”

Sylvain grinned. “What? Undo your hair?” Sylvain took Felix's head into his hands and kissed his forehead. “When spring comes, you can fight me all you want. For now though, I want everyone to hibernate. The days are short, so should be our energy use.”

Felix pouted. “How can I sleep when I'm worried about my son?”

Sylvain pressed his forehead to his fiancé’s and stroked his cheek. “If you don't try, I will read to you from a book of Fódlan politics.”

Felix sneered. “Disgusting.”

“Right? It'd put you right to sleep as it does to me.” Sylvain started to rub behind Felix's ear. “Rest your eyes.”

Felix took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “Remember... The firewood.”

“I will get more once you're settled.”

Felix didn't respond and appeared to have drifted off. Sylvain got up carefully and snuck out of the room.

Mercedes met him in the hall as she came by to head downstairs. “Ah, Sylvain. Has Felix talked to you?”

“Yeah,” Sylvain shared. “He's very upset. Is Glenn going to be alright?”

Mercedes nodded. “He'll likely sleep it off. But for now, please leave his recovery to me.”

Sylvain nodded. “I'll handle Felix.”

“Where is he now? I don't want him overexerting himself.”

“I just got him to lie down for a nap,” Sylvain stated, pointing back to his room.

“Really?” Mercedes blinked. “I'm surprised he'd agree to that right now.”

“Threaten to bore him to sleep and he'll submit willingly,” Sylvain bragged. “Also, he has a special spot behind his ears that relaxes him. I'm pretty proud about finding that. Doubt he'd let anyone else that close.”

“You _are_ his fiancé.”

“That's right. Leave him to me and I'll trust Glenn to you and they'll both be back to themselves in no time, in their own respect.”

Mercedes smiled. “I think you’re going to be a good husband.”

Sylvain blushed. “I gotta go get some firewood but what do you think we should have for lunch then that'll be best for these two?”

“Felix suggested soup and I think that's a grand idea. It’ll likely help Glenn keep down the medicine I’m going to put together… It’s pretty bitter.”

Sylvain smiled and started to head downstairs. “Soup it is then. I think we have some good bread to go with it. I'll start preparing it after we get this house warmed up.”

“Sounds good!”

“And Mercedes,” Sylvain said, looking at her from halfway down the stairs. “I can't thank you enough for staying with us through this. I hope you know how much we appreciate your help. You're like a radiant goddess of warmth in this cold winter.”

Mercedes smiled. “You're like little brothers to me. I just want to make sure everyone's alright.”

“Thank you.” Sylvain finished descending the stairs and got ready to go outside.


	27. Feelings

The first few days into Glenn's sickness, his condition only seemed to get worse. It took a couple days for Mercedes to procure a strong enough medicine to treat his symptoms so she did her best, making sure he was hydrated, rested and fed. They were lucky enough to have a small collection of medicinal herbs on hand as finding some in the dead of winter would be a fools errand.

Felix continued to worry of course, and Sylvain spent most of his energy each day just trying to calm him down and distract him. He was also worried about Glenn but he accepted that there wasn’t much he could do about it. Trusting Mercedes and helping out when he was asked was the best he could do for his son.

After a week, Glenn’s fever went down. Mercedes had started giving him the medicine she’d prepared and imbued with healing. The most irritating symptoms, coughing, sneezing, congestion, all started to diminish in severity but he was still tired and weak. He continued to dine separate from his family, and while Mercedes encouraged him to get up and move around from time to time, it was limited and he had to carry a blanket with him. He stayed on that second floor and slept most of the day, so his family hardly saw him, least of all Felix.

“Felix,” Mercedes said one night at dinner. “Little Glenn is starting to feel better… But, um, well he is feeling a bit lonely, so I think it would be alright if you’d like to read him to bed tonight.”

Felix put his fork. “Really?”

“It’d be safe?” Sylvain asked.

Mercedes nodded. “I still think you should avoid touching him, but being in the room and reading would likely make him feel a lot better.”

“He needs me,” Felix stated, using Sylvain’s shoulder to get up from his chair.

“Whoa, Fe, sit down…” Sylvain said, taking his arm. “We’ve barely started dinner and you’re eating for two.”

“I have no appetite knowing my son has been suffering without me at his side,” Felix explained. “I can’t eat.”

Sylvain got up, placing one hand on the small of Felix's back and the other squarely on Felix's middle. “Even if you don't have the appetite, you still need to eat. Think of—” Sylvain's words evaporated from a sudden interruption. He looked down to his hand on his fiancé’s middle like it had suddenly been turned to gold. “…What was… Was that our baby?”

“Of course it was, what else would it be?” Felix huffed. He grabbed Sylvain's wrist and pulled it off of him. “Now, stop touching me or I'll cut your hands off.”

Sylvain continued to stare at his own hand. “Incredible.”

“After that talk months ago, Sylvain still hadn't felt the baby yet?” Mercedes asked, a bit disappointed.

Felix shrugged but sat back down. “I forgot to share.”

“He just wants to be involved in this experience with you,” Mercedes said. “You're pregnant and you'll deliver, but you're both having this child, you know?”

“I didn't get to participate in your pregnancy last time,” Sylvain pouted. “I'm sorry if I'm too excited.”

Felix grit his teeth. “…Why do I always feel like the bad guy here?” He sighed. “I don't always like my stomach being touched… It doesn't make me feel good.”

“You're not the bad guy, we just wish you would share a bit more,” Mercedes said. “Sylvain doesn't know much about pregnancy but he can't learn if you don't tell him anything about it.”

Felix inhaled heavily then turned to look at Sylvain. “You want to know how I feel about my pregnancy?”

“Yes, of course,” Sylvain said.

“I hate everything about it,” Felix said. “While I appreciate what will become of it at the very end, there isn't a single aspect of pregnancy that I enjoy. I couldn't hate this experience more and when I don't talk about it, I get to ignore it a little and feel a bit like myself again.” He got back up again and left the dining room without waiting for a response.

Sylvain stood up but Mercedes shook her head.

“Let him go,” Mercedes said. “He needs to calm down. Getting a chance to read to Glenn will help him.”

Sylvain bit his lip but sat back down. “What about his dinner? He barely ate anything.”

“He's been sneaking food all day, I think he'll be okay for now,” Mercedes said. “And he's not dumb, he'll come get food when he's hungry later.”

“I didn't realise he was in so much pain…” Sylvain said. “Mercedes, what have I done?”

“What do you mean?”

“Obviously this is my fault. I got him pregnant.”

Mercedes shook his head. “You're both responsible. And while I believe he's having a hard time, I don't think he's being entirely truthful.”

“Now what do _you_ mean?”

“I don't think he hates _every_ aspect of pregnancy,” Mercedes explained. “Just watch him. You'll see it.”

“He doesn't want me to watch him,” Sylvain said. “I don't think he wants me to be anywhere near his pregnancy. In fact, the last time we were having sex—”

“No, I'm not interested in that information.”

“It's just, when I touch him—”

“Not interested.”

“Mercedes!”

“Sylvain, you're trying to tell me intimate details about your sexual relationship with Felix,” Mercedes said. “Do you really think Felix would want you to share that information with me?”

“No, but—”

“Please respect his privacy.”

Sylvain pouted. “Mercedes… What do I do?”

“I'm not entirely sure there's any right way to handle this,” Mercedes said. “Right now, all I think we can do is be gentle and support him.”

“I'm trying every day to be uplifting and loving, but I almost feel like he'd rather go through this entirely alone like he did with Glenn.”

“He doesn't. I think that in the moment he thinks it might be easier for him to do it alone, but I know he doesn't want to do that over again. But everyone needs _some_ alone time so we can respect it when he asks for it.”

“Of course, of course…” Sylvain rubbed his neck. “…Now I understand why he wanted to wait until after the baby comes for the wedding… This is a lot to handle.”

Mercedes patted his shoulder. “It is a lot.”

Sylvain sighed. “Can we skip to the part where Glenn is healthy, Felix and I are married and we have a new baby?”

“You’ll get there.”

“I really do hope so.”


	28. Dad

“Hold still.”

“I didn't even cough when I woke up. I'm fine now.”

“You slept into the afternoon so I'll be the judge of that.”

Glenn was recovering quicker than anticipated. He'd taken all the medicine Mercedes had given him and followed all her directions on eating well and sleeping. He didn't like being away from his parents, even if Felix did get to read him to bed now. He wanted to be better so he could rejoin them.

Mercedes took her hand off his forehead and smiled. “Your fever's definitely gone and your strength is back.”

Glenn beamed. “So, I'm good now?”

“Well, I think you should still take it easy right now… But you do appear to be a lot better.”

“I want to tell Dad!” Glenn said bouncing on his heels. “I fought the cold and won!”

Mercedes chuckled. “Go on then.”

Glenn quickly left his room and looked for his parents. He found Sylvain first, going through some papers in his study.

“Dad?” Glenn said, presenting himself at the door.

Sylvain didn't look up from his work. “Hey, kid. I think your Dad went outside for some fresh air.”

“I meant you,” Glenn said.

Sylvain's head whipped up and he blinked at Glenn. “…Me?”

“If that's okay,” Glenn said, his hands gripping his own pants.

Sylvain stood up. “Glenn. Of course, it's okay. And look at you! You're looking good today!”

Glenn smiled. “I think I'm all better now.”

“That's great!” Sylvain was beaming from ear to ear. “I'll go get your dad—your other dad! I'm your dad too! You called me ‘Dad'! He called me dad…”

Glenn rubbed his neck, starting to regret it a bit seeing how worked up it made his father. Regardless he followed him to the door leading to the back.

Felix was out back, sword in hand, sizing up one of the practice dummies that had frozen solid through the winter. He was concentrating on his target so when the door to the house opened up, he jumped a bit.

“Felix, no training!” Sylvix said. “You promised you were just getting fresh air!”

“This is how I get fresh air,” Felix stated. “It's hardly even cold out. I just need five minutes.”

“You've already been out here ten. You'll catch cold.” Sylvain brought Glenn out in front of him. “Which, by the way, _our_ son has overcome!”

“Worm!” Felix sheathed his sword and hurried over to hug his son. He scooped him up into his arms and carried him back inside. “I'm glad you're alright…”

“I'm fine, Dad. I feel a lot better thanks to Mercedes,” Glenn said.

“He called me ‘Dad' a few minutes ago,” Sylvain said proudly.

Felix pulled a face. “Why?”

“What do you mean, why? I'm his father,” Sylvain said. “I should be named appropriately.”

“Dad is taken. You'll have to be something else,” Felix decided.

“He said ‘Dad'. He already decided we're both ‘Dad'. It'd be wrong to change it now. It's his choice.”

“There are other options,” Felix said. “If we're both Dad, it'll be confusing.”

“I thought there was just Dad,” Glenn said.

“No. I didn't even call my father ‘Dad',” Felix said. “He didn't deserve it.”

“What did you call your dads?” Glenn asked.

“Sir,” Sylvain answered.

Felix thought a moment. “Go away.”

“Felix, be serious.”

“I was… But I guess I just called him ‘father'…”

Glenn wrinkled his nose. “I don't like those. I like ‘Dad'.”

“Dad is perfectly fine!” Sylvain said, proudly patting Glenn's head. “I could hear you say it every hour of the day.”

“Don't make it weird…” Glenn said taking a few seconds of head patting before pushing Sylvain's hand away.

Felix sighed. “Worm's feeling better. What do we do to celebrate?”

“What's fun to do in the winter…” Sylvain thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers. “We could go ice skating!”

“Ice skating?” Glenn asked.

“I thought you don't want us outside,” Felix stated.

“Well, you were right. It's not terribly cold out today,” Sylvain said. “But the river will still be frozen.”

“What is ice skating?” Glenn asked. “Is it like ice fishing?”

“Not even a little bit,” Sylvain said. “You've never skated?”

“We didn't have time,” Felix said. “It's not an essential skill.”

“But it's so much fun!” Sylvain said. “And if you want Glenn to master all blades, you have to teach him to skate.”

“Is skating a blade skill?” Glenn asked excitedly.

“Technically blades are involved, yes…”

“Can you kill someone with them?”

“If you're good enough!” Sylvain said.

Glenn perked up and patted Felix's shoulders. “I want to learn to skate!”

Felix sighed, shifting his hip. “Ask Mercedes if it's alright.”

“Are you going to put me down?” Glenn asked.

“No.” Felix shook his head.

“Haha, I'll go ask,” Sylvain said, before kissing Felix's cheek and the top of Glenn's head. “Glenn, have something to eat since you've just got up and then if Mercedes agrees, we'll go into town to get skates.” He left them at that and went to find the healer.

Glenn grinned as his father carried him to the kitchen. “I'm going to master the ice blades!”

“I don't think ice skating is what you think it is,” Felix mumbled. “Anyway, let's see what's leftover from lunch…”


	29. On Ice

“Hold my hands.”

“I can't do it.”

“Yes, you can. Just hold my hands.”

The family had found a less trafficked section of the river after they had purchased skates. Glenn was immediately skeptical of the ‘blade shoes', curious why the blades had flat edges instead of sharp. Once Sylvain explained how they were meant to be used, he was a little less enthused.

Up until the moment he stepped foot on the ice however, Glenn was still eager to learn. But the second blade met ice and he felt a little slip, he panicked and grabbed hold of Felix and refused to take another step.

“You can't learn if you don't try,” Felix said, trying to get Glenn to take his hands instead of gripping tightly to his forearms. “I just want you to stand on the ice.”

“I can't. I'll fall,” Glenn whined.

“I'm holding you, you won't fall,” Felix insisted. “Take my hands.”

“I can't.”

Mercedes had brought along a full healing kit in case anyone got hurt. She'd been hesitant to approve the leisurely activity with Glenn having just recovered from his cold and Felix being pregnant and all, but when they assured her they'd be careful and only go for a short time, she couldn't really say ‘no’.

“It gets easier once you try it, Little Glenn,” Mercedes said as she was still getting her skates on. “I'm not the best skater either, but I enjoy it.”

Sylvain walked onto the ice and did a little turn in front of the struggling pair. “Glenn, look. It's not so scary. I'm standing on it just fine.”

Glenn frowned looking to Sylvain. “You have experience.”

“You can get experience too if you just try,” Sylvain said. “Just a step onto the ice. That's all. It's like walking.”

“But slippery…” Glenn grumbled. “Isn't the whole point to not slip and fall on ice? That's why we have grip on our boots…”

“Ice skating is a different approach to ice travel,” Felix said. “It also can greatly increase your speed. Balance and control is all you need and I know you have them.”

Glenn swallowed hard and then let go of Felix's arms so he could take his hands. “You're not going to let go?”

“No, of course not,” Felix said, slowly skating backward to coax a step.

“Wait, stop!” Glenn panicked as he felt himself be pulled onto the ice. “What if I fall?”

“Then you fall,” Felix said. “It's all part of learning. But I've got you.”

Glenn didn't much like that answer but he took a hesitant step. His foot slid a bit on the ice but he could feel his father's grip holding him steady. He took a deep breath and then put the other foot on the ice.

“Look at that,” Felix stated. “You're standing on the ice.”

“Wow, good job, Glenn!” Mercedes said clapping. “You're doing it!”

“Hardly…” Glenn grumbled, though he was a bit relieved he hadn't fallen down. “What now?”

“I'll show you how it feels,” Felix said. He slowly started skating back, pulling Glenn along with him. “Keep your feet straight.”

“Go slow!” Glenn said, getting a bit freaked out as his blades wobbled across the ice as he was towed. “You're not even looking where you're going!”

“It's alright,” Felix said. “The edge of the river feels a little different. Just concentrate on your balance.” He loosened his son's death grip on his hands and took them more lightly so that he was only just tugging him along and not holding him up.

Glenn's legs started to slide apart, but he managed to readjust and straighten up again. “This feels weird.”

“I know. But you're doing it,” Felix said. “I want you to try standing on your own.”

Glenn shook his head quickly. “No!”

“Worm, you have to try,” Felix said.

“I'm going to fall!” Glenn said.

“Almost certainly,” Felix said. “You need to learn how to fall.”

“I don't want to fall,” Glenn said.

Felix sighed. “Sylvain, come help.”

Sylvain was doing circles further down the river. “What?”

“Come over here,” Felix called.

Sylvain glided over. “What do you n—Ah!”

Felix tripped him, sending the other man sliding to his knees and across the ice.

“Felix, what the hell!” Sylvain whined as he stood up, brushing snow off his gloves and knees. “I could've hurt myself!”

“But you didn't because you know how to fall,” Felix said.

“No tripping!” Mercedes huffed.

Felix rolled his eyes. “I'm trying to teach Worm not to be scared of falling.”

“I'm not scared!” Glenn said. “I just don't _want_ to fall!”

“Falling's no big deal, Glenn,” Sylvain said, patting his son's head. “It's practically an art in and of itself. If you can control your fall, you control the ice.”

Glenn frowned. “Really?”

“Of course,” Felix said. “If you know how to fall, you're showing the ice that it can't hurt you, no matter what. You're stronger than ice.”

“Okay…”

“Are you ready then?” Felix asked. “I'm going to let go of your hands.”

Glenn stood up straight. “Okay. So, you want me to fall?”

“Well, I want you to try not to fall,” Felix said. “But if you do, try bending your knees and lean to your side, put your hands out to catch you.”

“Okay…” Glenn centred himself for balance. “Okay, I think I got it…”

“I'm letting go now,” Felix said, easing his grip.

Glenn stiffened his lip, feeling his father's support slowly weakening. And then he was alone, standing there on the ice.

Felix put his hands on his hips. “How's that?”

“I'm standing alone,” Glenn said, starting to smile. “I’m actually standing!”

“Good job!” Sylvain said starting to clap, Mercedes joining in as well. “You're doing it!”

At that moment however, Glenn's legs started to slide apart again. He panicked and tried to correct himself, but his feet came flying out from under him and he fell down on his bum.

“Glenn!” Mercedes gasped, starting to skate over to them. Sylvain put out a hand out to stop her, letting Felix do his thing.

Felix knelt down and placed a hand on his son's back. “Are you okay, Worm?”

“Yeah…” Glenn pouted. “But I didn't fall like you said I should…”

“No, but everything takes practice,” Felix said, helping him sit up.

“But what’s the point?” Glenn asked. “You can't even fight like this…”

“Not everything's about fighting,” Felix said. “Sylvain, can you take over?”

“Oh, uh, sure,” Sylvain said, helping Glenn stand up. “You're really doing great for a first time.”

“I haven't even done anything,” Glenn whined. “I can't even stay standing. And I don't see why anyone would want to do this… It's not like if you were chasing someone, you'd stop to put some silly shoes on just to run on ice after them. It's a waste of time.”

“It might seem like it, but I think once you see what you can do once you learn it, you'll change your mind,” Felix said, skating back out to the middle of the river. “Watch me.”

“Felix, what are you going to do?” Mercedes asked.

“I'm going to show him how I skate,” Felix said.

“Oh, please no stunts, or anything,” Mercedes said. “Remember, you're not alone out there!”

“Shush, he's got this,” Sylvain said, getting excited.

“But, he hasn't skated in ten years!” Mercedes said. “What if he hurts himself?”

“Masters never forget,” Sylvain said, holding Glenn against him facing out to the ice. “And I love this. Just watch.”

Felix started by skating backwards and gaining speed. He glided past in front of them, the force of it rustling their hair. Once he reached the speed he desire, he took off into the air, spinning twice and landing on one foot, other leg extended straight back behind him.

“Whoa,” Glenn exhaled.

“Felix, that's enough I thi—” Mercedes started to say as she panicked, but Sylvain covered her mouth.

“I'm sorry, but don't ruin this please,” Sylvain said.

Felix continued to do two more jumps and then finished in a spin, one foot on the ice, the other held extended out in front of him. When he was done, he was mostly out of breath but skated back to them and sat down on the riverbank for a moment.

Glenn was blown away. “What—how did you do that?!”

“Practice.” Felix catching his breath. “Like Sylvain said… You can't call yourself a master of all blades if you can’t even skate.”

“Felix, don't you think that was a little reckless?” Mercedes said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

Felix groaned. “Mercedes, I understand and appreciate your concern. But I don't share those concerns. I'm inspiring my son to try something new.”

“Honestly, I loved everything about that,” Sylvain said. “Can you do it again?”

“No, are you stupid? I'm pregnant.”

“But you just said—”

“Did you bring water? I need water…” Felix said.

“Uh, yeah…” Sylvain shuffled onto land to go get a bladder of water for Felix to drink.

“Dad!” Glenn said, putting his hands on Felix's knees. “I want to do that!”

“Figured you would,” Felix said. “So, are you going to keep trying?”

Glenn nodded quickly. “Of course!”

“I’m glad you’re motivated, but we should probably wrap this up soon,” Mercedes said. “The sun’s setting.”

Felix nodded. “I think just another half hour and we can continue practice tomorrow.”

“Yeah!” Glenn said pumping his fists. “I’m gonna learn to skate better than you, old man!”

Felix raised an eyebrow, a little ticked but getting fired up. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah! I’ll skate circles around you!”

Felix got himself back up. “That’s big talk for a little insect that can’t even stand two seconds on the ice!”

“I’ll stand thirty seconds!”

“Oh? Prove it!”

“Just watch me!”


	30. Dancer

That night everyone was early to bed after an exhausting skate and a good meal. Felix read Glenn to sleep again but Sylvain had to come get him after finding his fiancé nodding off as well. Felix was awake enough to walk himself to their room, but he collapsed into bed as soon as he let down his hair.

Sylvain tucked him in then climbed into bed after him. Felix turned to face him and got close, placing his head on Sylvain’s pillow.

“That was some beautiful skating you did today,” Sylvain said, pushing some hair out of Felix’s face. “I’m really glad I got to see that again.”

“Don’t get your hopes up,” Felix breathed. “I’m not going to make a habit of it.”

“Why not?” Sylvain asked. “I loved it. Glenn loved it. You’re really good at it.”

“I probably shouldn’t have done it,” Felix said. “I…well, I could’ve hurt the baby.”

Sylvain sighed. “Yeah, I guess there’s that… But honestly, I don’t really think you believe that? I think you know your body. And doing some twirls on ice is probably not as dangerous as being a mercenary…”

“I’m older now though, and Mercedes insists that each pregnancy is different and blah blah blah…”

Sylvain shrugged. “Mercedes might be the healer, but I trust you. You got Glenn here fine, and he’s the best kid ever.”

“Either way, I’d rather avoid doing things like that in the future…” Felix said.

“Things like what?” Sylvain inquired.

“Ice skating like that… You know… Feminine things,” Felix whispered.

“What’s feminine about skating?” Sylvain asked. “I like skating.”

“It’s different for you,” Felix said. “You can do some feminine things sometimes but no one will question your manhood.”

“Debatable. But go on.”

“For me, if I do things like that… Like, dancing or singing, I could be taken for a woman,” Felix said.

Sylvain sighed. “Well… You’re not really a singer… But you’re an amazing dancer. In school, the professor made you the dancer for our house for a reason.”

“To humiliate me.”

“No, because _you’re an amazing dancer_. You were incredibly inspiring. I really don’t think you should stop yourself from doing things you’re good at—things you enjoy doing, just because you’re worried about looking masculine or feminine…”

Felix grimaced. “That’s easy for you to say… You don’t know how it feels.”

Sylvain frowned. “…No, I guess I don’t… But, I love you. I want to dance with you on our wedding night because I love seeing you do things you love to do. You’re the most amazing and talented man I have ever met and I know you’re that man because of how passionate you are.” Sylvain rubbed his fiancé’s arm and smiled warmly. “If you really don’t enjoy skating or dancing or things like that, then, by all means, don’t do them…but I know you do enjoy doing those activities because you're Felix Hugo Fraldarius and you don't bother becoming good at any skill that you aren't passionate about. I’d hate to see you give up on your passions.”

Felix didn’t say anything but his eyes started welling up with tears. He tried holding them back, but his hormones didn’t help at all.

Sylvain started to panic. “Ah, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you…” He sat up and started using the blankets to wipe Felix’s face.

“You didn’t…” Felix sniffled through his tears. “I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be. You don’t have to apologise to me.”

Felix managed to settle down after a few moments and took some deep breaths. “…I want to dance with you at our wedding.”

Sylvain’s face lit up. “Yeah? You’re sure?”

“Yes, of course…” Felix rubbed his eyes. “Men dance.”

“Men dance,” Sylvain echoed affirmatively. “They do.”

“I’m a fucking good dancer…”

Sylvain chuckled. “You are. Absolutely entrancing.”

“You’re going to have to practice to keep up with me...”

“I will. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right, I made Felix my dancer in the Golden Deer route. He has great stats for it. Highly recommend.
> 
> Also, new art of Glenn is now posted in Homeward Sword ART. Check it out in my works!


	31. Summons

The next morning, Felix woke to an empty bed. He didn’t think much of it; he’d been sleeping in a bit more than usual and so sometimes Sylvain got a head start to his day. It was bit rare because Sylvain enjoyed morning snuggles, but sometimes he got up early to prepare a surprise for his fiancé. Felix wondered what it would be today as he got himself dressed; breakfast in bed? Some new toy for the baby? Flowers? No, not in the winter.

He went done to check on Glenn and see if he was still asleep. A bit of worry crept into his chest remembering their outing the day before. Glenn had just gotten better, and he could’ve gotten sick again after being out in the cold that long, even if it was a warmer day. Maybe skating wasn’t a good idea. Whose idea was it anyway? Probably Sylvain’s.

Felix was surprised but a little relieved to find Glenn out of bed. Considering he’d slept in very late the day before, he must be feeling even better today. Felix had nothing to worry about.

“Good morning,” Felix said, leaning against the door frame.

Glenn was sitting on his bed honing one of his many knives. “Morning.”

“I’m happy to see you’re up earlier today.”

“I’m still a little tired…” Glenn yawned. “But some voices woke me up.”

“Voices?” Felix asked, straightening up.

“Yeah. Dad’s talking to some soldiers. Three I think.”

“Soldiers?” Felix was immediately unsettled. “Soldiers are at the house?”

“Is it weird? Knights have come by before. Don’t they work for him?”

“Yes, but it’s winter,” Felix said. “Everything settles down in the winter.”

Glenn shrugged. “Maybe it’s an emergency? Dad is a knight, right?”

“A margrave.”

“That’s like a knight, right?”

“Worse. Stay here.”

Felix quickly finished putting up his hair and then went down to find Sylvain. Presenting himself to knights, especially in his condition, made him very uncomfortable so he tried making sure he’d layered himself well.

He found Sylvain in the foyer with the three men Glenn had been talking about. Sylvain was holding a letter in his hands and was stone faced as he spoke with them. As soon as he saw his fiancé come down the stairs, his expression faltered into a frown.

“Thank you. Take leave for now. We’ll regroup tomorrow,” Sylvain said to his soldiers and they obeyed, nodding to Felix as they passed on their way out.

Felix stayed silent until they were gone and then crossed his arms looking at Sylvain. “Why were they here?”

“They delivered this,” Sylvain said starting to fold the paper.

“Three men are needed to deliver one piece of paper?” Felix said.

“Well, after your note was lost last summer, I made them deliver any important news in groups.”

“What’s so important that three soldiers have to visit the house in the middle of winter?” Felix asked.

“This is the north. It’s almost always winter,” Sylvain said.

“You’re avoiding the question.”

Sylvain grimaced and paused a moment, tapping the folded paper on his palm. “It’s from the clans of Sreng.”

“Sreng?” Felix growled. “What, are they announcing an invasion? Not like them.”

Sylvain shook his head. “A lot has changed in ten years. We’re at peace with the clans now. We haven’t had an incursion in eight years.”

Felix’s ears burned a little in embarrassment, not having been around to know that. “So, it’s from Sreng. What does Sreng have to say? Don’t make me pull teeth.”

“Bandits have been invading small villages in Sreng along the border,” Sylvain explained. “They believe the bandits are from Fódlan. If we’re to stay on good terms, they want us to take care of them.”

“How do they know they’re from Fódlan?” Felix asked. “Why would Fódlan bandits bother going to Sreng in the middle of the winter? They’d die.”

“Well, they say they were wearing Fódlan clothing,” Sylvain said. “My theory is that these bandits made their way into Sreng during autumn and weren’t smart enough to leave before winter came… It was swifter this year, and it arrives even swifter in Sreng. They were likely caught off guard and have been terrorising the villages to for supplies.”

“Why is that Fódlan’s problem?” Felix asked. “They’re in Sreng territory, Fódlan men or not. They should clean up their own mess.”

Sylvain shook his head. “I can’t overlook it like that. I have spent my entire career as margrave trying to cultivate and maintain peace with Sreng.”

“Why? It’s just Sreng. They’re not that huge a threat.”

Sylvain grimaced. “Byleth and Claude united Fódlan to perpetuate peace beyond borders. Claude’s gone beyond to bridge the gap between Almyra and Fódlan. Petra followed suit for Brigid and further Dagda. Peace with Sreng was my duty. It’s a much smaller feat in comparison, but it’s still very important to me.”

Felix sighed. “Alright, I understand… So you’re going to send some soldiers up there to handle it?”

Sylvain frowned and went silent, putting the letter to his chest.

Felix stared at him and then his eyes widened. “You’re not going up there.”

“I have to,” Sylvain said.

“No, you don’t!” Felix said. “This is trivial conflict! Three good men could handle it! They’re just bandits!”

“Felix, you don’t understand,” Sylvain said. “The clans trust _me._ They don’t trust just any soldiers. All my negotiations with Sreng have been face to face. I can’t just send some random soldiers. They won’t trust them.”

“Are you kidding? What kind of peace is that then?” Felix asked. “You can’t go!”

“I have to,” Sylvain said.

“You can’t!” Felix said. “We need you here!”

“I don’t have a choice,” Sylvain said. “If I don’t handle it, they won’t trust me anymore and the attacks could start again.”

“What about me and the baby?” Felix asked. “You know I’m _pregnant_ , right?”

“Of course, I know that. You haven’t let me forget it,” Sylvain said. “But this is my job.”

“This is your family,” Felix stated. “You can’t abandon us.”

Sylvain grit his teeth. “I’m Margrave Gautier! My entire responsibility as margrave is defending the border. I’m not abandoning anything. This is literally my job. And you know, you have a lot of nerve saying that after all the things you’ve left behind. First your title, then me, and then your own son! So, don’t start accusing me of abandoning anything. I have always been here. I have always taken responsibility no matter what!”

Felix was stunned. Sylvain was entirely right. He had nothing to counter him and could say nothing.

He covered his face, trying to hide the tears springing to his eyes. He was so ashamed.

Realisation of what he’d just said spread across Sylvain’s face and he reached out. “Felix—”

Felix flinched away from him, then turned tail and ran back upstairs. He went into their bedroom, locked the door, and finally fell to his knees on the floor. He could hear Sylvain come up and knock on the door, but he didn’t want to talk to him anymore and just let shame and sorrow overcome him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels like I've caught my wind these last few days and I've been writing a lot for this fic. Your comments always bring me motivation and I appreciate those who've followed along from the beginning and I'm very excited for those who've joined more recently. We still have quite a bit more to go so put your safety belts on!


	32. Pie

Felix didn’t leave the bedroom for anything else but to relieve himself that day. He didn’t allow anyone in, not even Glenn. Everyone was worried about him but they couldn’t get through to him no matter how they tried.

Sylvain explained to Glenn and Mercedes the news he’d received. Glenn was upset too, also insisting that Sylvain not go up to Sreng. Mercedes was against it as well but she didn’t feel like she had any power over the matter. Sylvain didn’t really have a choice. He had to go or else it could jeopardise the safety of northern Fódlan. No one was pleased about it but it was his duty.

After a long day, Mercedes was starting to get worried about Felix. He hadn’t eaten anything the entire day, so she brought food to him hoping hunger might persuade him to open the door. Sylvain had tried before at breakfast and lunch but to no avail. They thought perhaps this time since it was Mercedes, he would open up.

After knocking and announcing herself and the food, Mercedes waited a bit. Right when she thought to just leave the plate outside, the door creaked open.

A weary eye peaked out. “…What food is it?”

“Meat pie.”

“Who made dinner today?”

“Sylvain.”

“He’s still here, is he?”

“Of course,” Mercedes said. “He’s not leaving until Monday.”

“But he is leaving.”

“He has to, Felix.”

Felix took the plate from Mercedes. “Thank you.”

“No problem.”

Felix took a hungry bite. He frowned.

“Is something wrong with it?”

“No… It’s really good.”

“Oh, I’ll tell him you thought so!”

“No, tell him I hate it.”

“Felix… You two need to talk.”

“I don’t want to talk to him.”

“Please. He's just as upset about this as you are. Do you really think he wants to go?”

“If he doesn't want to go, he won't go.”

Sylvain came upstairs wondering if Mercedes had made an opening for him but as soon as he reached the landing, Felix noticed him and slammed the door closed, locking it and taking the pie with him.

“Wait, Felix!” Sylvain ran up and knocked on the door. “Please talk to me!”

“Go away!” Felix yelled through the door. “Your pie is shit!”

Sylvain looked to Mercedes in despair. “It's bad?”

She shook her head. “He really liked it.”

“Felix!” Sylvain whined, sliding down the door to his knees. “Please... What am I supposed to do...?”

“Just talk to him,” Mercedes said. “He can hear you through the door.” She left after that, going down to check on Glenn.

Sylvain thought for a minute, not sure how to start. He knocked again when he was ready. “Felix, I'm sorry.”

Felix didn't answer.

Sylvain sighed and continued. “I didn't mean what I said this morning. I don't blame you for leaving...”

More silence.

“I'm not trying to abandon you,” he continued. “Or Glenn. Or the baby. I'm just trying to do my duty. I have to go to Sreng. I don't want to. Of course, I'd much rather stay here with you. But I have to go. But I'll be back.”

A quiet voice came through. “How long?”

“Just a week,” Sylvain answered, happy to get an answer. “Gone Monday, back Saturday.”

“It's dangerous.”

Sylvain scoffed. “It's just bandits, Felix.”

“I'm not worried about the bandits,” Felix said. “It's midwinter. The season's already been treacherous and you want to go further north into it.”

“Well, technically, the villages we're going to are close to the border which is just east of here, not really north.”

“You'll have to go through the mountains.”

“I've done it many times safely.”

“In winter?”

“...Once or twice.”

“...How many soldiers are going with you?”

“Four.”

“How many bandits are there?”

“I don't know...”

“Just four men to cross the mountain pass and take on some unknown bandits?”

“Four men and me, Felix.”

There was silence for some time.

“I'll go with you,” Felix then said.

“Absolutely no way I'm allowing that,” Sylvain answered quickly.

“Why not? I'm stronger than you.”

“That's something we can fight over later, but you’re in no condition to be going on a mission like this.”

“But last night—”

“This isn't ice skating, Felix. This is a life risking mission.”

There was another pause.

“So, you admit it's too dangerous.”

Sylvain let out an exasperated sigh. “You'd really go? You'd go knowing full well you're carrying a baby along with you who's trying to be born in the spring?”

“...I did with Worm.”

“Did you honestly take missions like this when you were pregnant with him?”

“...No.”

“Felix, I know you don't actually want to come along.”

“I don't want you to go at all.”

“That's not an option.”

It was Felix's turn to let out an exasperated sigh. “You fucking knight...”

“Felix—”

“I can't lose you too.”

“You won't. Felix, I'm noble enough to go out there, but I'm not noble enough to lay my life down for Sreng. I’m not him. That's not my story.” Sylvain took a deep breath. “My story is to lay my life down next to yours. That's a promise.”

Felix let out a sob. “...You'll come right back?”

“If there's any trouble at all, I will flee,” Sylvain said. “I'm coming back to you, no matter what. That's my fate.”

Felix went quiet again, but Sylvain heard shifting around inside the room. Then he heard the door click and it opened to him.

Felix stood there, hands on his stomach, hair down, wearing nothing more than pyjamas. “If you die, I'll kill you.”

Sylvain smiled and stood up, bowing low. “I wouldn't have it any other way.”

“You'll introduce me to which men you're taking. They'll demonstrate to me their fighting skills. You'll take wyverns.”

Sylvain nodded quickly. “Absolutely. Anything else?”

“You'll do nothing without Glenn and me this weekend. I want to see you the moment I wake up to the moment I put my head back down on the pillow.”

“Done.”

“Mercedes will give you a health examination the morning you leave. If you're not in top condition, you're not going.”

“Felix...”

“I mean it. If there's anything wrong with you, you'll stay here and send a letter back to Sreng detailing your illness.”

“Fine... But you don't get to break my leg to make me stay.”

“Wouldn't dream of hurting the father of my children.”

“That's not true, but I'll accept it.”

Felix wrapped his arms around Sylvain and buried his face in his shoulder. “You have to come back. I'll never forgive you if you don't.”

Sylvain rubbed his fiancé’s back and kissed his neck. “I’ll return to you.”

Felix nodded into his shoulder and relaxed. “The pie is good…”

Sylvain beamed. “Yeah? You like it?”

“Yeah...” Felix only held onto him more. “...We should take Worm ice fishing tomorrow...”

“There's an idea,” Sylvain said. “Does he know how to ice fish?”

“Yes, we did it one winter...” Felix said. “He liked it.”

“Do you think Mercedes will be against it? Healthwise?”

“Probably. I don't care...”

Sylvain kissed the crown of Felix's head. He felt his fiancé’s weight further bearing down on him. “You're getting heavy...”

“Fuck you.”

“No, I mean...” Sylvain sighed. “You're leaning heavily... You're tired.”

“I am not...”

“You are. Let's get you to bed.” Sylvain scooped him up under his rear and carried him like a toddler to his bed. Felix clung to him as he laid him down so he was forced down with him.

“Felix, I'm fully dressed...” Sylvain said. “I can't go to bed like this.”

“You haven't tried.”

Sylvain said. “Just let go for one minute so I can change.”

“No.”

Sylvain chuckled. “Fine, if you're not going to let go...” He kissed him deeply, running his hands up under Felix's nightshirt but as soon as he moved his hands towards the front, Felix pushed him away.

“H-Hey...” Felix groaned, pulling back. “Don't do that.”

Sylvain took his hands off and sighed, but at least he could undress now. “We should talk about that too...”

“About what?” Felix asked, watching Sylvain remove his layers.

“The fact that you won't let me touch you,” Sylvain explained. “And we aren't intimate like we usually are.”

Felix scoffed. “You know why.”

“Do I though?” Sylvain asked. “I don't think I do.”

“Well, it's my body, and you're in no position to leverage more access to it.”

Sylvain nodded. “Then we'll talk after I get back.”

Felix sat up, and crossed his legs. “...I want Worm to sleep in the bed with us tonight.”

“Okay. If he wants to then sure.” Dressed down to his sleepwear, Sylvain knelt on the bed and gave Felix a kiss on the forehead. “It's been a while since we shared, hasn't it? I'll go get him, okay?”

Felix nodded. “Take the pie plate with you.”

“Right...” Sylvain scooped up the plate and utensils off the floor from where Felix had eaten then headed out to find his son. When he asked Glenn if he'd want to join them that night, the boy feigned disinterest but agreed nonetheless. It was early to bed but no one complained, though Glenn was a bit disappointed that he hadn't gotten another ice-skating lesson that day.

They slept like the river that night, Glenn snuggled gently between them.


	33. Up and Away

When it came time for Sylvain to head out on his mission, there was little to lift the mood. As requested, Felix had assessed each and every knight going along and they weren't terribly lacking in skill—a pretty high grade to receive from the master swordsman. Three wyverns were prepared, two knights to a beast while the margrave rode alone.

As promised, Sylvain stayed by his partner's side until the moment of departure. Felix was there for every discussion, every plan, every detail of this mission and conditions and preparations were discussed over and over until he was satisfied with the provisions and safety of it. In its simplest form, the plan was to fly within proximity of each affected village, but enter by foot to avoid alerting any bandits. Then once the perpetrators were discovered, arrest or eliminate them. They did not have the capacity to carry extra weight on the return journey, so any bandits arrested would be handed over to Sreng authority for judgment. They'd make camp between each village for the nights and aim to clear at least one village each day. Once the bandits were captured or eradicated, they were to head straight home.

“What souvenir would you like me to bring back from Sreng?” Sylvain asked Felix as he readied his wyvern. “They make great textiles.”

“Just you,” Felix stated. “I don't want anything else.”

Sylvain caressed his cheek. “I'll find something.”

Felix placed his hand over Sylvain's. “Seriously, I can't lose you.”

“I'm coming back, Felix,” Sylvain said. “I still need to marry you. That's at the very top of my list.”

“What about witnessing the birth of your second child?” Felix asked.

“Well, that's number one,” Sylvain said.

“You said marriage is the top.”

“Yeah. Two is still in the general top…” Sylvain chuckled sheepishly. “Anyway, where’s Glenn?”

“I'm not sure… Somewhere inside likely…” Felix sighed.

“He doesn't want to see me off?” Sylvain asked a little hurt.

“I wouldn't blame him. He's not good with…people leaving…” Felix said.

“Mm…” Sylvain affirmed, though not trying to add anything to it. “Alright, well—”

“Sir,” one of the knight's interrupted. He'd been doing the last round of inventory checks on their supplies. “Stowaway.”

The knight, a tall one, lifted Glenn out of the overstuffed wyvern saddle bag by his armpits and placed him down on the ground.

Felix blinked in shock and ran over to his son. “Worm, what in the world do you think you're doing?”

“You said yesterday I could fight better than any one of these knights,” Glenn stated, for which Felix got a nasty look from one of the men. “I should go too. I can help.”

“Absolutely not. You're staying here where I can see you,” Felix said, walking him back over to Sylvain.

“I don't understand…” Glenn said. “I'd be an asset.”

Felix huffed and looked at Sylvain. “Talk to your son.”

“Me? I…” Sylvain rubbed his neck, looking down at Glenn. It was hard trying to think of a reason the boy couldn't join them that he would accept. “Glenn, you are definitely a skilled fighter. But—”

“But?” Glenn repeated, not liking ‘but'.

“—But, that's why I need you to stay here,” Sylvain said. “I need you to protect your father while I'm gone.”

Glenn tilted his head. “My dad doesn't need protecting. He's the strongest man in the world. You say that like you were protecting him when you're here, when really, you should be glad you have him and me here to protect you.”

“He has a point,” Felix said, putting his hands on Glenn's shoulders.

Sylvain rolled his lips, unsure why Felix was taking Glenn's side here of all times. “Listen, Glenn… Son. I need you here. I want to know that everything important to me, including you, is safe. I know you can defend yourself and your dad can defend himself, but right now this is my mission as Margrave Gautier, and if I'm going to be any good at it, I need to know you're both here waiting for me.”

Glenn frowned, and crossed his arms. “That's stupid…” But then he opened his arms and wrapped them around Sylvain's waist. “Please don't go…”

“Aw, Glenn… Buddy, it's okay…” Sylvain rubbed his son's back. “I'll be back soon. This isn't forever.”

Felix caught a shiver and rubbed his arms. “It's best you go now… Before those western sea clouds roll in…”

Sylvain nodded, kissing the top of Glenn's head before letting Felix peel him off. The boy had tears sprouting now but he quickly wiped them away.

Felix took his turn to say his good byes. He placed both hands on Sylvain's shoulders. “Fly right. Keep warm.” Then he placed a kiss on Sylvain's lips and caressed his face.

Sylvain kissed back, deepening the exchange. When he pulled away for a breath, Felix was looking him right in the eyes.

“Fight like I'm there,” Felix said. “I'm by your side.”

Sylvain nodded. “Listen to Mercedes.”

“I might,” Felix said.

Sylvain smiled and pulled away, placing a hand on his wyvern's flank. “I'm off, then…”

“Go, before I change my mind and clip the wings of this beast,” Felix said.

“Wait!” Glenn unbuckled a dagger from his waist and handed it to Sylvain. “Take this. It's my lucky one.”

Sylvain smiled and took it, buckling it to his own belt. “Thank you. It will keep me safe.” He ruffled Glenn's hair. “Now, stand clear.”

Felix took himself and Glenn out of wing's reach and watched as his fiancé took flight. The wind whipped harshly as the wyverns took to the air. Sylvain did a couple circles within view and waved down to his family.

“Save me some dinner Saturday!” Sylvain called down over the wind.

“No!” Felix called back. “Be back in time to make it!”

Sylvain just grinned and waved again.

Felix and Glenn waved back for a short period then watched him soar away. As soon as they could no longer trace the wyvern's wings against the sky, they turned around and headed back inside the house.


	34. Storm

The first day without Sylvain was easy enough. Felix took Glenn back out onto the ice for more ice skating lessons. His balance got better but he couldn't yet propel himself forward without holding Felix's hands. He was improving though and wanted to work towards having something to show off when Sylvain got home. Working hard helped him keep his mind off Sylvain’s absence. At night, Glenn slept in Felix's bed with him.

Over the next few days, Mercedes noticed Felix's mood plummet. He became quieter, less helpful and snapped more at Glenn when he made mistakes during training. By Thursday, his motivation was drained, and he spent the entire day in his bedroom. Mercedes had to remind him to eat regularly or else he'd miss meals, but ultimately, she was at a loss for what to do with him until Sylvain got back.

But of course, Felix wasn't the only one affected by it and it didn't help Glenn at all for both his fathers to be unreachable. He tried to occupy himself for the most part, reading or drawing, or even doing a bit of weight training. Mercedes did some magic training with him but found he lacked the focus and emotional stability to practice safely, and once he'd accidentally exploded some of the papers in Sylvain's study, she figured she’d put his training on hold.

While she expected Glenn and Felix to be upset about Sylvain leaving, Mercedes didn't realise it would have this much of an impact since they'd lived without him for nine and ten years already. But here they were, utterly distressed. Perhaps it was the commitment that made it more severe, knowing they’d built up a dependency as a unit over the last few months. After all, Felix had come back to settle down and make a good home for his children. Glenn had been promised two parents, education, and a roof over his head. For all that to be threatened by a possibly dangerous mission was truly getting to them.

Sylvain felt that despite the cold, he was fighting better than he had in recent mission. Perhaps it was imagining Felix criticising his form that added some heft to his blows. Or maybe it was teaching Glenn his techniques which had honed his skills. Either way, he almost didn't need his soldiers at his side to clear out the enemy. He made swift work of any opponent and left time for peace-making with the locals.

He was no stranger to the sexual advances of the villagers in Sreng, though they were much more forward and straight to the point than people from Fódlan. Men and women alike made passes at him as Sreng had no rules to govern who could keep you warm at night. As flattering and titillating the often vulgar advances were, Sylvain now had the excuse of his engagement to turn them away, and for the most part, his decision was respected, though it didn't stop the occasionally wink or playful hair ruffle. Some of his knights took the locals up on their offers (despite being second to last choice after their leader) so Sylvain spent many of the nights alone without even friendly companionship. He made a point of trying to keep as safe as possible for Felix's sake, so he'd choose to curl up with his wyvern each night, knowing it would keep him warm and if any danger should approach, the beast would alert him.

Each night passed without disturbance. Each day, he progressed his mission, getting closer to the end and going home.

Sylvain's small team of flyers had already cleared three towns by Thursday and on their way to the next Friday. They hadn't been informed of any other bandit infested towns beyond this one, so they were right on schedule to make the journey home Saturday. As he expected, the bandits really were Fódlan born idiots who hadn't made it back before winter set in. But they'd raised hell upon the innocent people in the Sreng region and were dealt justice once identified.

Now Friday evening, Sylvain's party landed outside of the last town. They didn't want to fly the wyverns too close in case they alerted the bandits, so they had to walk into town. A villager tipped them off as to where the bandits had made themselves comfortable. They'd made camp in a tavern and were regularly harassing anyone who came in. As usual, Sylvain attempted a diplomatic approach, insisting they leave the villager peacefully and he would not pursue them. As expected, weapons were drawn and his team was forced to eliminate the foe.

Things got a little hairy when one bandit attempted an escape. He took a hostage with him, the young bartender, complicating his capture. By no means did Sylvain want to risk the life of the Sreng resident so he was forced to let the bandit go. Once he got outside however and out to the edge of town, the bandit felt safe enough to relinquish his captive and make a run for it.

The bartender came back quickly and informed Sylvain of which way the bandit was going, so the margrave went on the pursuit. There was no time to return to his wyvern or he risked them getting away, so he asked his men to get back to the wyverns and catch up to him while I went by foot.

It was not easy going as the weather was frightful this time of year in Sreng, but the fresh snow on the ground had the one benefit of leaving tracks. Sylvain followed the bandit’s footprints, persistent in finishing his mission.

Things turned sideways however when new snowfall set in and began to cover the tracks. So, there he was, well into the night now, following disappearing tracks he could barely trace under torch light.

What felt like half an hour into his pursuit, he lost the trail. It was getting frigid and he felt time to give up. Disappointed, he started to make the way back. One bandit, he decided, was nothing to cry over. After all, they'd run north, deeper into the cold desert wasteland where snow hardly falls and life is dire. A Fódlan man would not likely survive the night without food and shelter.

Headed back, Sylvain wondered how late it was getting. He was tired and was hoping to set out early the next morning to get home. His party would likely have to stay the night in the town they'd just saved.

Speaking of, he was surprised he hadn't yet seen his soldiers fly over. Looking up, it was difficult to see through the snowy night sky. No matter, he had the torch so a low flying wyvern should be able to spot him.

As he trudged on, he realised he didn't recognise his surroundings. This part of the region was still down near the mountains, but he couldn't make out any peaks in the distance. Had he gotten turned around? The snow was thinning, and he was able to make out a treeline nearby. When he'd set out after the bandit, there had been some distant bush to his right, so if he'd started off headed north, then he'd ended up further east than the village, were these trees the same bush.

He cursed under his breath but used the small forest to reorient himself southwest towards the village. He was further out than he'd expected so the march back would be no easy one. As he headed back, and his torch went out, he just hoped Felix wouldn't kill him for being just a little late to dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hesitate to continue this story when I don't get any comments on the latest chapters because it just feels like I'm talking to a wall. I like my work to be a conversation, not a monologue.


	35. Wolf

They waited all day.

Felix didn't expect Sylvain to arrive back in the morning, there was no way he'd be that punctual. Regardless, he went about his day with his fiancé at the back of his mind. An aggressive storm had settled in the night before and kept up through to the afternoon. It would be rough flying for anyone, but Sylvain was no novice. It would only be a minor setback so long as he navigated properly.

Trying to pull himself out of his slump so as not to look completely helpless when Sylvain got back, Felix took up a bit of light weight training. Glenn, who had started his day waiting by the window, opted eventually to join his father in the exercise. They did so silently, save for a few pointers Felix gave here and there to correct Glenn's posture and prevent him from hurting himself.

Dinner time came and they ate what was left of the meat from last weekends hunt. They played a board game afterwards to keep their minds off the clear fact that Sylvain was not coming back today. Glenn got distracted often during the game, glancing to the windows for any signs, and Mercedes kept winning.

When it came time for bed, Felix read Glenn to sleep and then slept in his son's bed that night.

They were up early again the very next morning. Whatever was left of the storm had cleared up and the sun beat down on the fresh snow outside. Glenn insisted on chopping wood that morning, despite them being well stocked. He made the argument that it was technically axe training and they couldn't have too much wood. Felix let him be and occupied his own time honing his weapons. Mercedes did some reading, though she regularly checked on them both, offering tea or snacks. They always declined, preferring not to be interrupted in their work.

It was hard to get them to break for lunch. Glenn took his portion of soup to the drawing room where he had a good view outside. Felix took his own meal to the bedroom and locked himself in. Mercedes ate at the dining table like she'd hoped they'd all be able to do but it was clear that they felt they needed time alone.

Felix had just finished eating and was bringing his bowl back to the kitchen when Glenn came running up to him.

“Dad!” he said, beaming in excitement. “There's a wyvern! Come look!”

Felix followed his son outside and his heart leapt to his throat when he saw the beast in the sky headed there way.

But something was wrong here, there was only one wyvern and it was coming up from the southwest. Had the storm had confused the wyverns?

Felix held his breath as the wyvern approached. He waited to see the flash of red when it got closer. He didn't see it.

“Wait, that's not… That's not Dad,” Glenn said, his mood dropping.

The wyvern landed ahead of them and the passengers got off, the shorter of the two helping the other get off. They were bundled up to their noses, but once they pulled their hoods down, it was clear who the visitors were.

Glenn lit back up a little. “Uncle Caspar! Uncle Linhardt!”

“Glenn!” Caspar said, opening his arms up as the boy came up to them. “Give me a hug, kid!”

Glenn hugged him and received a hair tousle from Linhardt. “What are you guys doing back here?”

“Well, we spent two months in Almyra—” Linhardt started, but then his attention was interrupted. “…Is Felix alright?”

All the anticipation had broken him. Felix had fallen to his knees in the snow and was sobbing into his hands. Realising his fiancé wasn't back, and he had no idea if he ever would be, Felix couldn't handle the helplessness that followed.

“Dad's not back yet,” Glenn said, deflated again.

“Dad? You mean Sylvain?” Caspar asked. “Back from what?”

“Explain later,” Linhardt said, going to the weeping man and helping him up. “Come, Felix. Let's get you inside. It's alright.”

Glenn frowned, but looked at Caspar for a distraction as he had a hard time seeing his father so much in pieces. “Why do you look puffier?”

“Hm? Oh, ha ha, we brought you a gift,” Caspar said, undoing the front of his coat. A ball of fluff fell out and jumped up on Glenn excitedly.

The boy laughed and hugged it. “Is this a wolf?!”

“It's a dog, kiddo!” Caspar said happily. “We picked him up on our way back. Figured you'd like him.”

“I do!” Glenn said, carrying the puppy into the house. “I'll name him Wolf.”

“Nice. Now, let’s see what’s going on with you guys…”


	36. Dilemma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all the great comments! I love when my readers are so engaged!

“He was supposed to arrive back yesterday, but all day we waited and we haven't seen or heard anything,” Mercedes explained.

As Caspar and Linhardt were caught up, they realised the severity of the situation they'd flown into.

“Sounds dreadful,” Linhardt stated. “I can't imagine doing any work in weather like this.”

“It's good weather today,” Felix said, a little snappy. “You're just a southerner.”

Caspar patted Linhardt's back. “Naw, Lin just can't imagine doing any work in _any_ weather.”

“That's entirely untrue,” Linhardt said. “I have an impeccable work ethic when motivated.”

“Right, right...” Caspar grinned. “Anyway, what’s a day or two, though? We came back late from our missions many times before. Maybe there were more bandits than he expected.”

“I sent him with ravens,” Felix said. “He was supposed to write if there were going to delays.”

“How well do ravens fair up here? Maybe they got lost,” Linhardt said. “You said there was a storm yesterday.”

“Northern ravens are hardy. They'd make it.”

“Felix, I'm sure he's alright,” Linhardt said, placing a hand on the other's knee. “We just need patience.”

Felix shifted away. “What are you two doing here anyway? People don't visit in the winter. It can be dangerous and puts a strain on our stores.”

“Oh, we brought our own food!” Caspar said. “Yeah, we stocked up and we made sure we had the right clothing and everything.”

“Caspar wanted to see what a real northern winter was like,” Linhardt explained. “I, of course, thought it was foolish, but he thinks it'll help make him stronger or something like that.”

“Did you go to Almyra?” Glenn asked.

“We did, we spent about two months there,” Linhardt said. “Then we came back into Fódlan to visit more friends, spent some time with Duke Aegir and his flock, then came up here.”

“Ferdinand?” Felix asked. “He had children?”

“Oh, yes,” Linhardt said. “A boy and a girl. Both older than Glenn.”

“Older?” Felix questioned. “How much older?”

“The boy is twelve, I believe, and the girl eleven,” Linhardt said.

“How?” Felix asked. “They would've been born—”

“—During the war, that's right,” Linhardt finished, rather amused. “You won't believe how they came about. The thing about Ferdinand is—”

“—His own business to talk about,” Caspar interrupted, dropping a hand on Linhardt's shoulder. “I don't really think it's fair to talk about someone behind their back.”

“It's just information,” Linhardt said. “I bet Felix would want to know.”

“I don't really care about Ferdinand von Aegir. He was annoying,” Felix stated. “I have my own problems right now, if you haven't noticed.”

“Well, anyway, you'll see,” Linhardt said. “You're inviting Ferdinand and Constance to the wedding, right?”

Felix flushed. “How do you know about the engagement?”

“You're wearing a ring,” Linhardt said. “And I can't imagine you would have already had the wedding without inviting us, the ones who helped you get back together...”

Felix frowned. “We haven't made a guest list yet. If you haven't noticed, my fiancé is missing.”

“Okay, then we'll go find him,” Caspar said.

“What?” Linhardt asked.

“We should go look for him,” Caspar said. “Find him and bring him back. Everyone's happy.”

Felix shook his head. “I can't ask you to do that. It's too dangerous if the weather worsens.”

Caspar tapped Linhardt's knee. “Lin knows the weather and stuff. What's it look like?”

“It's called meteorology,” Linhardt said, a little surprised to be called upon. “Well, we wouldn't have flown up here if it didn't look like clear skies for the next few days... But, I don't know about this whole search and rescue business, Caspar.”

“That's fine, you can stay here with Felix,” Caspar said. “I'll go look for him. How far is Sreng?”

“Couple hours,” Felix said. “But if you're going to look for him, I should go too.”

“No,” Mercedes said, speaking up for the first time in a while. “I can't let you do that, Felix.”

“Mercedes, it's fine,” Felix said. “I know the area better than Caspar.”

“Felix, if you're worried Sylvain is in danger, than you're admitting that this isn't safe,” Mercedes said. “You have to stay here.”

“I don’t know, I think Felix would be a good help,” Caspar said. “If he wants to go, why not?”

“Have you forgotten that he is expecting a child?” Linhardt inquired. “I'm sorry, I must agree with Mercedes. But I suppose... If you give me a map, I can navigate.”

“Alright, Lin's on-board!” Caspar cheered. “We're gonna save Sylvain and become best men at the wedding!”

“When did that become part of this?” Felix scoffed.

“Just a thought, you know... Not saying you _have_ to make us your best men, but we _are_ going to save your fiancé's life,” Caspar said.

“Bring Sylvain back, then we'll talk,” Felix stated, though he had no intention in discussing it further.

“Sweet! Lin, let's go, come on!” Caspar said, dragging his partner towards the front door.

“Slow down, Caspar...” Linhardt said. “I understand the urgency but we should prepare.”

“The wyvern's still packed, what do we need?”

“Let me inspect your gear,” Felix said. “I want to make sure you're ready for this.”

“I'll grab the map,” Mercedes said. “And you've flown a long way, I imagine. A healing spell should reinvigorate you.”

“Oh, for sure!” Caspar slapped his partner's bag. “I know Linhardt's exhausted. Wyvern's fly too roughly for him to nap.”

“I can handle the healing, thanks,” Linhardt said. “And we've packed enough vulnerary for an army.”

“Mercedes, meet us outside when you find the map,” Felix said before going out with the boys.

Glenn followed along too. “I'm going too.”

“You are not,” Felix stated as he approached the wyvern.

“Why not?”

“Same reason you couldn't go with Sylvain,” Felix said.

“I went when we got you from the monastery.”

“The monastery is safe. Sreng is not.”

Glenn pouted. “You know I can fight. I can hold my own.”

“Glenn, you're my child,” Felix said. “When are you going to understand that? It's not about what you can and can't do. It's about the fact that I gave birth to you and I'm not going to put you in harm's way.”

Glenn just crossed his arms. “It's not fair.”

Caspar tousled his hair. “You gotta get your dad to help you train that puppy of yours.”

“What puppy?” Felix asked, surprised. “What did you do?”

“Caspar brought Glenn a birthday gift,” Linhardt explained.

“It's not his birthday!”

“Sure, but he's had nine already. It could be for one of those,” Linhardt suggested.

“But you got him a dog?” Felix grimaced. “Sylvain already has dogs.”

“They're hunting dogs!” Glenn said. “My dog will be mine!”

“Where is it?” Felix asked, scrunching his nose.

“I put him in my room,” Glenn said.

“Show me.”

Glenn smiled and ran back to the house. Felix immediately took Linhardt's shirt and leaned in.

“Take off as soon as you get your map,” Felix said. “I'm not trying to let him stowaway again.”

Linhardt nodded. “Understood.”

Felix backed off. “Fly straight. Be safe.”

“Aw, Felix!” Caspar grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. “We will! And we'll bring Sylvain back! Don't worry!”

Mercedes came out carrying the requested reading material. “Thank you for doing this, guys. But, put your own safety first out there, okay?”

Linhardt took the map. “Trust me, I am the only reason Caspar is still alive today.”

“I've saved your butt plenty of times, Lin!” Caspar said, releasing Felix and taking Linhardt's hand. “Come on!”

Linhardt used Caspar's arm to leverage himself back onto the wyvern. “...So much wyvern riding... Honestly, I'm starting to understand why Hubert wanted to be a Falcon Knight...”

“A pegasus is much smoother flying, I'll admit,” Mercedes said, gently patting the wyvern's nose. “But nothing is as sturdy as a wyvern.”

Caspar climbed up in front and waved to them. “Here we go! See you later!”

“Come back tonight if it gets too dark,” Mercedes called, as she and Felix backed up. “And make sure to stay bundled up!”

“We will! See you!” Linhardt waved too and then they were in the air.

As their wyvern took flight, Mercedes and Felix went back inside. The former went to go put on some tea while the latter went to go see what this puppy business was all about and make sure his son wasn't getting himself into trouble.


	37. Search

It took three hours to get to the village Felix said was supposed to be the last one Sylvain would visit. Once they were close, they spotted three wyverns huddled together by an elk stable. They landed and strung up their wyvern, then searched for the owners.

They found Sylvain's soldiers at the only inn in town, but unfortunately no Sylvain. The soldiers were distraught and claimed they'd searched all day for their leader with no luck at all. They'd lost track of him northeast of here, in the cold desert. They were tired of searching but had no intent of returning without their margrave.

Caspar assured them they would find him and at least now they had some kind of lead. Linhardt mapped out the search area while they were still in the tavern, then after a small meal break, they were back in the air.

Linhardt had complained about the cold on the way up but once they'd gotten used to it, he found the frozen landscapes quite lovely as they searched. Caspar had wanted to see a true northern winter and there was no winter truer than in Sreng. It was too bad the experience was soured by the search of a missing comrade.

“What's that down there?” Linhardt pointed, spotting something moving against the snow.

Caspar brought the wyvern down lower. “Just a pack of something. Maybe wolves? They're white though.”

“Northern wolves can be white,” Linhardt said. “But they're clearly after something. Look.”

It was true. The wolves were taking turns digging into what looked like a large hill of snow. Others paced about on watch, making sure nothing disturbed them.

“Clear them,” Linhardt said. “Let’s see what they’re after.”

“You think they’ve found something?” Caspar asked.

“I read that northern wolves have a hard time digging dens as the land out here is permanently frozen,” Linhardt said. “Instead they seek shelter in caves. Do you know what else takes shelter in caves?”

“Bears?”

“Yes, but people, Caspar. People take shelter in caves.”

“Ohh!”

Caspar threw an axe down between the wolves, and they jumped in surprise, most of them scattering. The few that stood their ground also turned tail when Linhardt cast Fire at the spot they’d been digging.

The snow melted away revealing the cave behind. It was dark and deep but definitely big enough for a full-grown man to fit into.

“Wow, you were right, Lin!” Caspar said, lighting torches for them.

“Of course.” Linhardt took a torch and called out. “Sylvain? Are you in there?”

They waited for a response but nothing came.

“You really think he could be?” Caspar asked.

“Well, those wolves seemed incredibly adamant on going into this cave in particular but the landscape around here suggests many hidden cave systems,” Linhardt said. “You should go in there and take a look around.”

“Why just me?” Caspar asked.

“You’re shorter.”

“Sylvain’s taller than both of us! If he’s in here, you can fit!”

“Yes, but I’d have to slouch, and someone has to keep look out.”

“Fair…” Caspar nodded and raised his torch as he walked into the cave.

“Be careful,” Linhardt called in. “Watch your feet, caves can have unexpected drops.”

“I’m watching! Don’t fall asleep out there!” Caspar said. “If I get hurt, you better come in and get me!”

“Of course, my love. Keep calling out so I know you’re still alive.”

“Okay!” Caspar kept going in. “Sylvain? You in here, buddy?”

Linhardt got the wyvern tied down to a tree nearby and took out a quill to mark on the map where they were, then got out a notebook to document their surroundings. It was getting dark out quickly though, so he propped up his torch between some rocks and wrote by the fire light. It wasn’t long though before he realised, he couldn’t hear Caspar any longer.

He packed away his equipment and ducked his head into the cave. “Caspar?”

No answer. The cave could just be too deep for him to hear but he started to worry nonetheless and started heading inside. “Caspar!”

“Lin!” Caspar called back distantly. “You there?”

“Caspar!” Linhardt called louder. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah! Guess who I found!”

“No way,” Linhardt muttered under his breath. While he knew there was a possibility Sylvain could be in here, it was still very slim as those wolves could have been after any animal taking shelter in the cave. “You found Sylvain?”

“Yeah! Need some help though!”

“Of course! I’ll be right there!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The comments on the last few chapters have been great! Thank you for your support!


	38. Rescue

Linhardt followed the sound of Caspar’s voice and soon saw the light of his torch. A strong rotting smell suddenly hit his nostrils and he covered his face. He approached carefully and then came upon Caspar dragging the unconscious margrave through the cave.

“Caspar, stop!” Linhardt ordered. “He’s clearly injured and dragging him like that might just injure him more!”

“Yeah, that’s what I need you for,” Caspar said, laying Sylvain down on the ground. “His shoulder and leg’s busted up. He’s alive, but he’s weak.”

“I see. Give me a moment,” Linhardt said, taking his gloves off to cast a more accurate heal spell. He knelt beside their friend and removed Sylvain’s clothes near the wounded areas. It looked like he’d managed to bandage himself up a bit and had taken some portion of a vulnerary before he’d passed out from his pain. Linhardt applied one of his own vulneraries directly to the wounds and then used a heal spell on top. The result was fully closed wounds, though the broken leg would take more time to fully heal. Linhardt set the bone, and as soon as he did, it was enough to make the margrave call out in pain.

“He’s awake!” Caspar said happily. “Sylvain, you’re gonna be alright!”

“What…Caspar?” Sylvain blinked as his eyes adjusted to the dim torchlight in the cavern. “Linhardt? What are you…?”

“We’re here to rescue you!” Caspar stated.

“But when did you…Why are you in the north?” Sylvain asked.

“Never mind that, we need to get you back home,” Linhardt said. “The night’s setting in and I need to use my torch to splint your leg.”

“Could we use a bear bone?” Caspar asked.

“A bear bone? Sure, if we had one. Why are you bringing this up?”

“There’s a dead bear back there where I found Sylvain,” Caspar said.

Linhardt’s eyes widened. “He fought a bear?!”

“Yeah, found out too late this cave was occupied…” Sylvain said.

“Well… Now that explains the smell… But honestly, a bear femur would be perfect to splint this,” Linhardt said.

“Femur?” Caspar inquired.

“The big leg bone,” Linhardt said. “But clean it off well when you find it!”

“Gotcha.” Caspar disappeared into the back of the cave.

“I can’t believe…” Sylvain was saying. “You found me… I thought I was dead.”

“Some wolves found you first,” Linhardt said as he removed the bandages from the healed parts of Sylvain’s body. “You would’ve been dead if we hadn’t spotted them in time. What happened?”

Sylvain explained how he’d chased the bandit out into the storm and got lost. When he couldn’t find his way back, he found shelter in this cave. He planned to wait out the storm, but he got snowed in and was caught off guard by the occupant of the cave.

“Well, you shouldn’t have chased that bandit then,” Linhardt said. “Felix is absolutely worried sick.”

Sylvain smiled, thinking about his fiancé. “He’s going to kill me when I get back…”

“As he should,” Linhardt huffed. “If Caspar made me worry like that, I’d kill him too.”

Caspar was back a moment later with the requested bone. He cleaned it off in the bear’s fur but had also skinned the animal so he carried the rotting stench with him.

“Sylvain, this yours?” Caspar asked, chucking a dagger down beside the margrave. “Good blade. Didn't know it was your style though.”

Sylvain's eyes widened. “This!” He grabbed it stiffly. “Glenn gave me this! If he hadn't... I killed the bear with this...”

“Well, now. You have your son to thank for your life, it seems,” Linhardt said. “But, Caspar. Did you really have to bring the pelt?” Linhardt grimaced as he brought his scarf up to cover his nose.

“What? When am I gonna get the chance to get myself a bear skin? It’s so rugged and manly!” Caspar said.

“It’s disgusting,” Linhardt said, taking the bone and starting to splint up the leg. “And it’s not technically yours. Sylvain killed the beast.”

“Keep it,” Sylvain said. “You rescued me.”

“Sweet!” Caspar said, bundling the fur up.

“We haven’t rescued you yet,” Linhardt said, tying the last knot on the splint. “We still need to get home. Caspar, get one arm, I’ll get the other.”

“Right.” Caspar tucked the fur under his torch arm and used the other to lift up Sylvain. The pair carried their friend safely out of the cave. The sun was down now, but it was still clear skies and they could make out their directions. They got Sylvain up onto the wyvern and got on as well. The wyvern wasn’t too pleased with the extra weight, but they flew low, letting the beast take breaks when it tired.

They made it back to the village soon and the soldiers were overjoyed to see their leader safe and sound. They ate again then regrouped, this time Sylvain flying with one of his men to redistribute the weight. The night only grew longer but as they flew, the promise of home kept everyone’s hearts light.


	39. Home Again

It was well past midnight when Glenn woke his father to the sounds of wyvern calls. The pair got up and went outside quickly, not stopping to bundle up. They stood in the cold shivering in their sleepwear, watching the flying torchlights descend to the ground before them.

“Sylvain?” Felix called into the night. Then he spotted the fiery red hair reflecting the torchlight. “Sylvain!”

He ran straight to the wyvern his fiancé was being carried off of and wrapped his arms around him. Sylvain hugged him back, but in doing so relinquished the men who were assisting him, and all his weight has put onto his partner. Felix staggered a bit but held him up, not letting go for anything.

“Are you alright?” Felix asked quickly.

“I’m okay,” Sylvain answered, kissing the side of Felix’s head.

“…Don’t worry me like that,” Felix mumbled into Sylvain’s shoulder. “I was scared…”

“I know… I’m sorry, Fe…” Sylvain held him tight. “I never want to leave you.”

“Dad!” Glenn wrapped his arms around Sylvain’s waist from behind and buried his face in his back. “I thought you died...”

“Aw, Glenn…” Sylvain reached around and pet his son’s head. “I’m not gonna die. There’s no way.”

“Are you hurt?” Glenn sniffled.

“Ah, a little…” Sylvain admitted. “Your uncle Linhardt fixed me up, though. Right as rain.”

“You’re welcome, by the way. But not right as rain, you’ll need some time to fully heal,” Linhardt said, having his partner help him off their wyvern. “Now, I don’t know about the rest of you, but I am going straight to bed…”

“Let’s go in the house, Fe,” Sylvain said. “I would love to lie down too.”

Felix nodded, and let his partner lean on him as they went back inside. Caspar and Linhardt said farewell to the soldiers who were headed off back to their own families. They took care of wyverns before heading inside to join the others and rest for the night.

In the morning, Felix brought his fiancé breakfast in bed. Sylvain expected a tongue lashing by now, but instead Felix was rather quiet and caring, his only concern was making sure Sylvain was alright. He sat with him for a few minutes silently while the margrave finished his food. When he was done, they laid down again together, gazing into each other’s eyes.

Sylvain took Felix's hands in his. “You came back to me with an injured leg. I came back to you with an injured leg. We're even now.”

Felix exhaled and smiled in concern, squeezing Sylvain's palms. “Are we? I feel like I'll never repay back the years we didn't have together.”

“I didn't have you, but you didn’t have me either,” Sylvain stated. “And you brought me back a family. I thought I'd lost all chance at having one.”

Felix sighed. “Speaking of, you never told me what became of your parents.”

“You never asked,” Sylvain replied.

“I'm asking now.”

Sylvain looked down. “They got sick in their own turns. My father went first. My mother not long after. There's not really much to say… They both went in their sleep.”

Felix looked morose. “I'm sorry.”

“The pain's passed,” Sylvain insisted. “They would be happy to know they have grandchildren.”

“They could've known Worm…” Felix said. “I kept that from them.”

“You don't owe them anything,” Sylvain said. “We weren't necessarily on the best of terms anyway. They're gone and that's that.”

Felix took a deep breath. “And what of House Fraldarius?”

Sylvain shrugged. “It's alright. You have some cousin or rather who took over.”

“Oh… So, it's fine without me,” Felix said.

“Well… It's functional,” Sylvain said. “If you went back though, I'm sure they'd reinstate—”

“I'm not going back.” Felix shook his head. “I was never meant for a place like that.” He leaned in and placed a kiss on Sylvain's lips. “I'm home here. With you.”

“Well…” Sylvain blushed. “I mean, that's lovely and all, but you'll have to visit sometime… I still do business with them, so—”

“We'll cross that bridge when we get there…” Felix rolled over and laid down beside his partner. “Right now, it's winter. I just want to take things slow.”

“That doesn't sound like you at all.”

“It sounds like me when I'm pregnant and you've gone and injured yourself.”

“Linhardt says a week at the most,” Sylvain said. “Then I'm back on my feet.”

“Then you can help your son train his puppy.”

“Puppy? What? We didn't breed the dogs this year,” Sylvain said.

“Caspar and Linhardt brought Worm a pet,” Felix said. “They say it's a dog, but I'm pretty sure it's a wolf… Wolfdog at the very least.”

“Heavens…” Sylvain rubbed his forehead. “Winter's a terrible time to train hunting dogs…”

“He insists this one is an inside dog,” Felix said. “He wouldn't let me leave it outside last night and it peed in your study.”

“Oh no, not my study…”

“Trust me, I'm going to berate Caspar the moment I see him today.”

“You can't. They saved me,” Sylvain said.

“Fine… I'll thank him and then berate him.”

“Sounds good.” Sylvain placed a kiss on Felix's cheek. “So, you'll lay here with me all day then?”

“Correct. I'm taking a break.”

“Still doesn't sound like you…” Sylvain smiled. “How's our baby treating you?”

“They want me dead, I think,” Felix said. “I can't eat enough. I get full too quickly and get sick if I eat any more.”

Sylvain pouted. “That's no good. Would a belly rub help?” He hovered his hand over Felix's stomach.

Felix batted it away. “No.”

Sylvain sighed. “I tried.” He folded his hands over his chest. “We still need to talk about that, by the way.”

“Not now. I'm trying to rest.”

Sylvain lifted his chin. “Well, I'm in a chatty mood, so is there some other topic you'd be open to?”

Felix wrinkled his nose, but considered the offer. After a moment of thought, he looked to Sylvain. “What do you know about Ferdinand's children?”

“Hm, Duke Aegir.” Sylvain refreshed his memory. “I've only met his children once several years ago. I remember his son being an intense young man. His daughter, not so. Both very bright.”

“Linhardt said they were born during the war.”

Sylvain blinked and then thought about it, trying to do the math. “Were they?”

“Thirteen and eleven. The war ended ten years ago.”

“That’s right! Now, that you mention it…” Sylvain rubbed his chin. “Well, five years is a lot of time for things to change. But I was at his wedding and that was well after the war.”

“Were his children at the wedding?”

“I don't actually remember.”

“I see.” Felix went quiet.

Sylvain tried turning on his side but he had to keep his leg elevated and was restricted. “It sounds like you have a theory.”

“I do.” Felix admitted.

“Are you going to tell me your theory?”

“No.”

“Aw, why not?”

“Because I only know hearsay. To speculate now would be irresponsible.”

“But I really want to know what you're thinking. I didn't think you cared this much about Ferdinand von Aegir.”

“I don't. I found his presence annoying at best,” Felix stated. “He's a prime example of a spoiled noble. He's only outranked in that category by Lorenz Hellman Gloucester.”

“Those guys have really mellowed out, actually,” Sylvain said. “It's difficult being annoying when you're rebuilding a nations. Not to mention, Lorenz has Lysithea to keep him in check.”

Felix scrunched up his face in disgust. “Lysithea? She married _Lorenz Hellman Gloucester_?!”

“Yeah. It's honestly not as weird as you'd think,” Sylvain said. “Lorenz seems very happy.”

“I don't care about Lorenz! What about Lysithea?!” Felix demanded.

“Well, I think she's happy,” Sylvain said. “I mean, she's not often well, so I don't always see her when I see Lorenz.”

Felix couldn't wipe the frown from his face. “She must have been hypnotised.”

“Leave it alone. Lorenz isn't a bad guy. As I said, he's mellowed out.”

Felix sighed and let himself relaxed. “…At least she's alive.”

Sylvain pushed his arm. “Don't tell me you liked her,” he teased.

Felix frowned again. “I appreciated her.”

“Admit it. You liked her cake.”

“I did like her cake. She made it unsweetened just for me.”

“Aw, should I be jealous?”

Felix rolled his eyes. “Do you want to be?”

“Well come on, Fe,” Sylvain said. “You can tell me if you liked her. You know who I liked. But I never loved anyone like I love you.”

“There's a difference between making friends and falling in love…”

Sylvain's eyes widened. “Felix! Felix Hugo Fraldarius made a friend?!”

“Why is that more shocking than the idea of me being in love with someone?” Felix barked, offended.

“Because Felix Hugo Fraldarius doesn't make friends, they're a waste of time when he could be training his blades! So, if he shows interest in someone, it's either a rival or a potential mate.”

Felix pulled the pillow out from under his head and hit Sylvain square in the face. “I'm not like that, you asshole! I made friends! Annette was my friend!”

“Only proving my point further since you dated her beforehand,” Sylvain said, rubbing his nose. “Did you date Lysithea, too?”

“No, dumbass! Stop making these assumptions about me!” Felix said.

Sylvain frowned and looked at Felix. “Oh no…”

“What now?” Felix asked.

“I just realised I can never become Felix's friend,” Sylvain said.

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“You only make friends after you date people. But we're getting married so we'll never be friends.”

“We were friends before we dated!” Felix stated. “Stop saying things just for the sake of saying things.”

Sylvain smiled and caressed Felix's cheek. “I like getting you riled up. It's so cute.”

Felix glared at him. “I could smother you right now with this pillow. Then your tombstone can read ‘Sylvain Jose Gautier, Father of Glenn, Friend of Felix'. Is that what you want?”

“Felix…”

“What?”

Sylvain beamed. “I love you so much.”

Felix blushed and laid back, holding the pillow to his chest. “…I love you too, you idiot. Just because we're engaged doesn't mean we're not friends as well.”

“Felix.”

“ _What?_ ”

“Thank you for being my friend.”

“Thank you for not dying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, most of the pairings in this fic are based off what I got at the end of my Verdant Wind playthrough, so if you're not a fan of Lysithea and Lorenz, I didn't do it, I swear. I honestly thought Lorenz and Hilda were hitting it off but, eh.


	40. Tea

“Caspar told you about that? Well, I can make some, but it won't be of any use to you right now.”

“Why not?”

Sylvain had been back only two days so he wasn't fit enough yet to be up and about the house. This left Felix to entertain their company, though Caspar and Linhardt made themselves right at home. That night before dinner, while Caspar was teaching Glenn how best to care for an axe, Felix sat down in the study with Linhardt. He brought up the topic of acquiring some of 'Caspar's Tea', which the axe handler claimed had helped him grow facial hair and define his features, but Felix had hit an unfortunate snag.

“One of its many uses is the prevention of pregnancy,” Linhardt explained, sitting at Sylvain's desk. He'd adopted the space as his own without really asking, and had started storing some of his charts and chemistry equipment in there. “And that would be counterproductive right now, as well as possibly harmful to your unborn child.”

“You can't just leave that part out?” Felix requested sitting across from him.

“Chemistry doesn't work that way,” Linhardt said. “I can't in good conscience have you take the medication until after you've delivered. Do you also intend to nurse?”

Felix nodded. “I did for Glenn.”

“Well, then you can't take it until after you've weaned them off,” Linhardt said.

“Are you serious? Why?” Felix grumbled.

“It can interfere with milk production,” Linhardt stated.

“How do you know this? You and Caspar don't have any children,” Felix said.

“It's called testing,” Linhardt explained. “I wouldn't administer anything to my significant other that I hadn't tested for several years.”

Felix frowned. “So not only do I have to wait until after I've given birth, but also until after my newborn is weaned off?”

“Felix, you needn't rush into it,” Linhardt said. “The effects aren't instant. You wouldn't be seeing results for months anyway. Plus, you've already been blessed with an androgynous physique and incredible athletic skills. You have little to gain from it that you don't already have naturally.”

“But if you look at Caspar and you look at me, it's clear which of us looks most like a man,” Felix said.

Linhardt got up and walked around the table to stand by the other man. “Felix, am I unmistakably a man?”

“Yes,” Felix said right away, but then reconsidered. “Well…”

Linhardt leaned over and poked a finger in his chest. “You look more like a man than I do, by social standards anyway. You shouldn't worry about passing. Even back at Garreg Mach, there was no doubt you were a man.”

Felix got up. “Fine… But be ready when I come around looking for that ‘tea'.”

“Don't worry,” Linhardt said, patting Felix's shoulder. “I'll have a starter brew ready when you are.”

Felix nodded. “Thank you, Linhardt. …Do you know if there's anything I can do in the meantime?”

“Whatever you're already doing,” Linhardt said. “Working out, wearing the appropriate clothing… Deepening your voice. I don't really have any chemistry or procedures for you during pregnancy though.”

Felix crossed his arms. “Alright…”

Linhardt tilted his head. “Is there something specifically troubling you?”

“I just… No, I'm fine,” Felix decided. “I can wait. It doesn't seem I have any other choice.”

“Well, you can always talk to me if you'd like,” Linhardt said. “Or Caspar. He probably knows more about what you're going through than I do.”

“Well, Caspar's never been pregnant, has he?” Felix grumbled.

“No, he has not…” Linhardt said. “But just because we haven't shared that experience doesn't mean we don't have any capacity to help.”

Felix rubbed his neck. “Thanks… I'm going to go help Mercedes with dinner… Speaking of, if you two plan on staying longer, we make dinner in rotation.”

“You don't have people for that?” Linhardt asked.

“We send them home for the winter.”

“Why?”

“We have more time to cook for ourselves, and they're able to spend more time with their families.”

Linhardt pulled a face. “Northern nobles are a different breed…”

“You and Caspar travel,” Felix said. “Don't you cook for yourselves?”

“Well, sometimes…” Linhardt said. “Bar food exist. If we have to find our own food, Caspar usually takes care of it…”

“Ah… Well, your first cooking day will be Thursday. If you're not good at cooking, then ask someone for help and make sure that person is not me,” Felix stated.

“Oh…” Linhardt sighed. “If I must then…”

“You'll get into it once you start,” Felix stated. “Don't worry.”

Linhardt nodded. “…Alright…”


	41. Recovery

On Thursday, Linhardt managed to whine his way into getting Felix to help him cook dinner. Glenn chose to help too for his father's sake and cut up all of the vegetables for them. They made a simple stew, throwing everything in a pot and letting it cook, but Linhardt still managed to complain about having to stir it occasionally.

When dinner was ready, they served out a bowl for everyone. Sylvain was still resting in his room, so Felix prepared a bowl to take up to him. As he approached the stairs however, Mercedes was coming down and stopped him.

“Leave it on the table!” she said. “He's coming down.”

“He's healed enough for that?” Felix asked.

“See for yourself,” Mercedes said, taking the bowl from Felix and bringing it back to the dining room.

Felix waited and then he saw Sylvain appear at the top of the stairs. He grinned down at his fiancé and took a few hesitant steps down, gripping the bannister. Finding it manageable, he came down the rest quickly, carrying a box with him.

“Felix,” he said, holding out the box. “Happy Birthday.”

Felix blinked. “…It's my birthday?”

“You didn’t remember?” Sylvain asked.

Felix shrugged. “Stopped celebrating them.”

Sylvain sighed and smiled. “…Well, it is. And I got this for you. I also made sure I healed fast enough to be everything I can be for you.”

Felix took the box and opened it. Inside was a Sreng made leather belt, with space enough to hip several blades. It was a bit rugged in looks, but very good quality and the patterns sewn into it were one of a kind.

“I like it. Thank you,” Felix said, before putting it back in the box.

“Your old belt seems like you haven't changed it in a decade,” Sylvain said. “I imagine this'll be a good enough replacement. I was glad to find it still in my wyvern’s saddle once I got back.”

Felix nodded, putting the box down on the stairs. Then he wrapped his arms around Sylvain's neck. “So you're all healed up then?”

Sylvain smiled. “Yeah. Just for you.”

“Good,” Felix said smirking. “Because I wanted to do this to you ever since you got home…”

“Oh?” Sylvain was grinning excitedly. “Should we…go upstairs?”

“No, here's just fine.”

Felix trailed one hand down Sylvain's chest, exciting the margrave even more, but when he reached his beltline, he swiftly sucker punched him right in the gut.

Sylvain doubled over in shock, his wind knocked right out of him.

“F-Felix…” he gasped.

“I told you not to go out there!” Felix reprimanded angrily. “I told you not to go, I told you not to be late, I told you to come home safely, but you had to go out there and almost die! Do you not understand how absolutely terrified I was?!”

“Felix… I know… But I am back safe…” Sylvain coughed, trying to recover.

“You would be dead if it weren't for Caspar and Linhardt _just passing by_!” Felix yelled. “You'd be dead! And for what? _A bit of diplomacy_?”

“You're right…” Sylvain used Felix's shoulder to help balance himself again. “You are… I'm so sorry…”

Felix was trembling in rage. “I don't want to be alone. I won't be. I refuse to be alone again.”

“I know. I don't want you to be alone,” Sylvain said.

“Be smarter, Sylvain! You're not stupid!” Felix said, tears starting to fall. “I’m sorry, but you act so stupid sometimes!”

“I hear you…” Sylvain placed his palms on Felix's cheeks. “I'm not going to leave you alone.”

“I love you so much!” Felix was sobbing. “I don't want you to die! I wouldn't be able… I couldn’t live…”

Sylvain pulled him close and kissed his forehead. “I know… I love you so much.”

“Then don't miss!” Felix sniffled.

“Hm?”

“You missed!” Felix pulled Sylvain's face down and kissed him properly. His tear stained cheeks made for a salty embrace, but Sylvain wasn't complaining and simply brought his arms back down to wrap around his partner's waist.

It was then that he felt a small kick right where he'd just received the blow to his stomach. Sylvain pulled away quickly, to his partner's dismay, and placed a hand on Felix's abdomen. “The baby… I felt it against me.”

“They've been active all afternoon,” Felix stated, taking the moment to wipe his eyes on his sleeve. “Maybe they also want to kick your ass for stressing us.”

“Definitely your child.” Sylvain rubbed gently. “Felix, I don't know how to express how happy you make me, every single day.”

He pulled away from him, pushing the hand off. “Save your compliments for the wedding day. Go eat.”

Sylvain nodded. “You're coming to eat too, right?”

“In a minute… Worm can't see me cry,” Felix said. “I'm going to go wash my face…”

“Alright… I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	42. Performance

“Show me your leg again!” Glenn said.

“You've seen it ten times already,” Sylvain said. “What's more to see?”

After dinner, everyone gathered in the drawing room by the fireplace. Felix was so tired he was already nodding off well before Linhardt as he sat comfortably in an armchair. Caspar was getting drinks for the adults. Mercedes had a book to read but she was watching the family with amusement. Glenn sat by Sylvain and was trying to pull up his father's pant leg.

“I like the bite marks,” Glenn said. “I can't believe you fought a bear! Tell me again how it happened.”

“Is it really that exciting? Your parents have fought divine beasts bigger than any bear,” Linhardt asked. “We all have.”

“Not alone,” Sylvain pointed out. “Not with a dagger.”

Glenn sat admiring the bite scars and running his hand over them. “Tell me again.”

“Alright, alright…” Sylvain shook him off and got up. “Theatrical version, you ready?”

Glenn sat up eagerly. “Yes!”

“So, there I was in the snow, chasing this rogue bandit deep into the winter of Sreng.” Sylvain marched in one spot, making like he had to trudge through hip-deep precipitation. “It grew darker with every pace and wind from the north blew snow right into my face. I was barely able to see, hardly able to even breathe. Looking around, I could no longer see the man I was after, and new snow covered his tracks as soon as they were made. I soon realised, I needed to retreat. Turning back however, I could no longer see the lights of the village, and not a wyvern above. My torch had blown out and the night was setting in. In the distance, all I could make was a fine line of snow-covered trees.”

“Where’s Caspar with the drinks?” Linhardt complained. “I feel like I should be drinking every time you say snow.”

“Haha, yeah, honestly, there’s a lot of snow in this story,” Sylvain chuckled. “Anyway, I knew the longer I stayed out in the open, the more dangerous it would be. If I couldn’t find my way back to the village, then I needed to find shelter and I needed to find it fast. I headed for the treeline, looking for any sign of a people or warmth. This is when I found the cave.”

“And the bear!” Glenn said.

“I'm getting there, bud. Let me build up to it,” Sylvain said, patting Glenn’s head. “I find the cave. The entrance is wide but low, and I have to crouch to get in.” He crouched down and mimicked feeling his way into the cave. He felt around the room, putting his hand in Mercedes’s book, poking Glenn on the noise, and patting Felix’s face, receiving annoyed sleepy grunts in response. “At this point, it's so dark, I can't see a thing. I'm cold, tired, scared... I'm just looking for a safe spot to make camp away from the elements. Behind me, the snow is already collecting at the entrance. I go further and further into this cave to the point where I'm on my hands and knees. Right when I think I’m ready to settle down, my nose bumps into something big, furry, and fat.”

“GRAHHHH!”

Glenn jumped as a big furry paw dropped down onto his shoulder. He unsheathed a dagger, ready to strike, until he realised it was Caspar who'd snuck in wearing his bear fur.

Felix had also been woken by the bear's entrance and was standing now, over his son, dagger also pointed out at the ready. “Caspar! I swear to the heavens, I will cut you if you wake me like that again!”

“Whoa, whoa,” Sylvain stood up, getting in between. “It's my fault, Fe. I asked Caspar for the theatrics. You guys can relax.”

Felix sheathed his blade and grabbed Sylvain by the collar, dragging him to his feet. “I am tired. I am pregnant. I don't like surprises. _Stop messing around._ ”

“Yes, alright. I'm sorry,” Sylvain said, sheepishly. “I won't do it again.”

“We're going to bed. Everyone. Now,” Felix stated.

“Aw, but the story's not over,” Glenn whined.

“Yeah, Felix. Just let me finish,” Sylvain requested.

Felix grit his teeth but let go. “I'm going to bed. I will be asleep, but if you're not up there in ten minutes, I will know.”

Sylvain raised an eyebrow. “How?”

“I. Will. _Know_ ,” Felix repeated himself before heading upstairs.

Sylvain rubbed the back of his neck. “Okay, quick wrap up. Right, so… In the cramped confines of the deep cave, there was no way I could draw my axe and with a bear inches away from me, my first instinct was to run. I tried moving back out as fast as I could, but the bear was faster! It pinned my leg, crushing it under its weight!”

“Raah!” Caspar grabbed Sylvain around the ankle, being mindful not to actually hurt his still tender injury.

“Oh no!” Glenn gasped. “Then you used my dagger!”

“Patience,” Sylvain reminded. “The bear slashed at me with it’s great claws!”

“Rarrr!” Caspar grabbed onto his shoulder, the furry paw draping over. “You can’t get away now!”

“But then I remembered, my son had gifted me with most amazing lifesaver!” Sylvain said, drawing his dagger. “And in one quick stab, I struck the bear right in the heart!”

He thrust the dagger forward, letting Caspar catch it under his armpit. The shorter man cried out in pain, being as dramatic as possible as he let himself collapse to the floor.

Glenn leapt up, fists in the air. “Yeah! You got him!”

“I did! The bear was defeated,” Sylvain said. “But, I was not in much better a state. The pain hit all at once. My leg broken, my shoulder haemorrhaging blood, I could barely see straight through the agony. Quickly, I consumed a vulnerary in hopes that it would stop the bleeding, and then I cast a healing spell. But I was so weak, and the spell needed so much strength, there was little I could do. I curled up to the bear’s lifeless body for warmth as I lost my strength and passed out.”

“Nooo!” Glenn whined.

“When I come to next, by some miracle,” Sylvain retold. “Your uncles are dragging me out of the cave. The storm has stopped, it’s a whole new night, and I am rescued, saved by my son’s parting gift and the strong bonds of friendship.”

“And a partner’s instinct,” Linhardt pointed out. “Honestly, we thought you could handle yourself. We only went because Felix was beside himself with worry.”

“Yeah, he was ready to go out and look for you himself,” Caspar said, wrapping the bear pelt around his waist and standing up.

Sylvain picked Glenn up into his arms. “I owe a lot to him, I’ll admit… But you played no small part in my safe return. And Mercedes, if it weren’t for your world class magic, I wouldn’t have been able to stand right now. Or carry my son.”

Mercedes waved a hand. “Happy to help, but it was Linhardt’s magic that did most of the work. Anyway, I think Felix has the right idea. That was a lovely performance—very scary Caspar—but we should probably head to bed.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Linhardt said, taking Caspar’s hand and heading upstairs.

“Probably the best bedtime story ever,” Glenn said as Sylvain started to carry him up. “But don’t tell Dad I said that. He’ll probably be mad.”

“Right, it’ll be a secret between you and me,” Sylvain said.

When they got to Glenn’s room, Sylvain laid him down and tucked him in. The boy was already heavy eyed and curled up as Sylvain gave him a kiss on the head. His father then went to leave, but Glenn called to him.

“Hey, Dad?”

Sylvain paused, still getting excited every time Glenn called him that. “Yeah, kid?”

“I love you.”

Sylvain felt like his heart was going to explode, but he tried to stay calm. “…I love you so much, Glenn. I am so happy you’re my son.”

“Goodnight.”

Sylvain smiled. “Goodnight...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a delight to write, so I hope you enjoy it too!


	43. Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felix talks through his dysphoria in this chapter so please be aware he uses some self-deprecating and possibly harmful language to evaluate himself and his gender. That doesn't mean the chapter is all doom and gloom though and I'm really proud of how it turned out!

“He's secluded himself again.”

“Again?” Sylvain sighed. “I thought we were in a good place.”

“He's carrying a child,” Mercedes said. “It's only natural that his moods are like a wyvern ride. Give him a break.”

It had been a month now since Sylvain's mission. Everything felt like it was getting back to normal and they got along like a big family, but for whatever reason, Felix was sulking in the bedroom today.

“Well, Glenn wants to practice his thunder magic and he'll only practice that with Felix,” Sylvain said. “It's a lovely day out. I'm not letting him waste it in that room.”

“Be careful,” Mercedes said. “I may have an idea about what's bothering him.”

“Well, you have to tell me because if I go in clueless, I might as well be lathering myself with gravy and jumping in with wolves,” Sylvain said.

“You may not have noticed, but Felix is showing a lot more now,” Mercedes said.

“Showing what?”

“His pregnancy,” Mercedes explained. “I believe the reason he's been able to hide his pregnancy well is because his womb is retroverted.”

“Explain to me like I have no idea what you're talking about.”

“It's tilted backwards,” Mercedes said. “This means the baby grows up and back into his body at the beginning instead of up and out. This allows for a smaller bump.”

“Oh, is that bad?” Sylvain asked.

“Mm, it depends,” Mercedes said. “I'll be honest, I don't actually know a whole lot on the subject... But while it sounds like his bump stayed small throughout his first pregnancy, this time the baby’s room has flipped forward and he's showing a lot more. I also think he was binding his chest and stomach with Glenn, which I've warned him against doing this time, so everything is going to be bigger than he remembers it being the first time.”

Sylvain nodded slowly. “I think I follow. So, he's upset because his stomach is getting bigger, even though that's actually a good thing?”

Mercedes gave him a sheepish look. “Yes, well... Felix is in a sensitive place. It is possible there's more to it. You'll have to ask him though. I wouldn't want to speak for him.”

Sylvain nodded again and patted Mercedes's shoulder. “Thanks. I'm going to go do just that.”

“Alright, I'm going to make some tea and I'll bring some up for you both when it's ready,” Mercedes decided.

“Use the four-spice blend, Felix loves it,” Sylvain suggested.

“Oh, I know. I'll be right on it. Don't you worry.”

“Thank you, Mercedes.”

Sylvain left the mage to go back up to his room. It really was a nice and temperate day outside, and the idea of spending it locked up in one room sounded incredibly bleak to the margrave.

He got to the room and knocked gently. “Felix? I'm coming in...”

Sylvain opened the door and stepped inside, only to find Felix standing completely nude in front of the standing mirror. Once Sylvain got over his initial surprise, he noticed that Felix had a knife in one hand and a fistful of hair in the other. It was then that he realised a small section of Felix's hair was a little shorter on one side. The swordsman stared at the margrave in surprise and vexation.

“Felix, what are you doing?!” Sylvain asked, stepping closer. “Your beautiful hair...”

“Don't try to stop me!” Felix said, pointing the knife. “It's all coming off!”

“But why?” Sylvain said. “I thought you loved your hair!”

“Look at me!” Felix said, facing the other and spreading his arms. “What do I look like?”

Sylvain had no idea what he was being asked. “You look like you? I don't understand... You look beautiful. Stunning.”

“Beautiful, you say. But not handsome,” Felix said, morosely. “With this hair, this body the way it is... I don't look like a man. I'm just...” He covered his face, letting fall the locks of hair he'd sliced off. “I don't look like myself... My hair is the only thing I can control...”

Sylvain blinked. “So, you’re cutting it?”

Felix nodded into his hands. “It's all I know I can do.”

Sylvain frowned and stepped closer. “Give me the knife.”

“I already started,” Felix said, looking up and shaking his head.

Sylvain opened his palm. “Let me do it.”

Felix blinked, loosening his grip on the blade a little bit. “...You'll cut my hair?”

Sylvain nodded. “Of course. If you wanted a haircut, you could've just asked.”

Felix's frown faltered and he handed over the blade. Sylvain grabbed a blanket and placed it over Felix's bare shoulders and stood behind him.

“Face the mirror,” Sylvain instructed.

Felix turned and pulled the blanket close, covering up his nakedness. He watched Sylvain in the mirror, nervous to see what would happen next.

Sylvain started by combing his hand through Felix's hair. Then he sectioned out a long part and spread it flat between his fingers.

Felix closed his eyes.

Sylvain had never cut another man’s hair before, but the thought of slicing through Felix’s lengthy locks was both thrilling and terrifying. Perhaps a little overzealous, he cut across the hair he’d gathered. The blade swept through like butter and the dark threads fell away to the ground.

“Um, don't be surprised when you open your eyes,” Sylvain warned. “I may have taken off more than I expected to.”

“I'm sure it's fine…”

Felix opened his eyes and froze. The hair on one side of his head was so short now that it would be impossible to put it up. The look he'd grown out for decades now was simply gone.

“…Don't be mad,” Sylvain said.

Felix looked at himself, turned his head to one side, turned his head to the other side. “You have to even it out. Don't take any length from the front.”

Sylvain felt a tinge of relief. “Yeah, of course. Let me, uh… Let me look for scissors.”

Felix pointed over to the side table where he had already laid out a pair.

“You have scissors, but you were going to cut your hair with a knife anyway?” Sylvain remarked.

“The scissors are only for detail,” Felix stated.

Sylvain sighed but got the scissors and got back to work. “When you cut my hair, you're using scissors.”

“Your hair?”

“Yeah, I could use a trim,” Sylvain said, turning his head in the mirror. “What do you think? We could match.”

“I like your hair as it is,” Felix stated.

“And I liked yours as it was, but here we are,” Sylvain said. “I do like how it is now too. And this is kind of intimate… Cutting each other's hair.”

“Maybe because I'm nude…” Felix stated.

“Not the point,” Sylvain stated. “No one asked you to be nude.”

Felix frowned. “I was preparing to bathe…”

“You don't have to explain. Is the blanket warm enough or do you want to put some clothes on?” Sylvain asked. “We're not yet out of winter.”

Felix shook his head. “I don't want to get the short hairs into my clothes…”

“Alright.”

It took only a few minutes to cut the other side and even out Felix's shorter hair. In the end, Sylvain had given him a long undercut, leaving him enough hair on top and front for a small ponytail and some side bangs.

Felix, now satisfied, dressed and then had Sylvain sit down on the bed for him to do his head next.

“You know,” Sylvain began as Felix got to work. “When I look at you, I just see Felix… Man or woman doesn't matter to me.”

Felix frowned, and jerked Sylvain's head into a position he liked. “I know that. What bothers me is that you don't realise this isn't about you.”

“Of course, it's not, it's about you!” Sylvain said. “I just, I want to help, but I don't understand what I'm doing wrong…”

“When you say things like you just see me, not male or female, it's fine, but it's not relevant,” Felix said. “I'm trying to express my manhood. Saying things like that is… It feels dismissive.”

Sylvain blinked and tilted his head back, looking at Felix upside down. “I'm sorry. I didn't realise.”

Felix frowned down into his face. “I want to look like a man because I am a man. I just want you to support that.”

Sylvain nodded. “You're the manliest man to ever be a man.”

Felix pushed Sylvain's head up straight again. “Not like that, idiot…”

“I'm sorry, I guess I just have to try harder,” Sylvain said. “But I also think that I can't really help you unless you let me in.”

Felix sighed. “…Yes. I know. I need to work on that.”

“For starters,” Sylvain suggested. “Why won't you ever let me touch your stomach?”

Felix froze. “…I don't like it.”

“Why?”

“Because I don't. My skin is tight and sensitive,” Felix said. “And I don't like being reminded of the pregnancy.”

“Why not?” Sylvain said.

“For the same reason as the hair,” Felix stated. “It makes me more feminine. It reminds me that I was made wrong.”

“You weren't made wrong,” Sylvain stated very seriously. “You were made perfectly. Maybe, some men aren't made with the same parts as others, but it doesn't mean they're any less or more of a man. And you, Felix, are a man. You're my man and I wouldn't trade you for any other man because they just wouldn't be the man I'm in love with. And this…” Sylvain placed both hands on Felix's stomach. “…doesn't make you any less of a man. And these…” Sylvain attempted to move his hands up, but Felix slapped them down. He pointed to his partner’s chest instead. “Those don't make you less of a man either.”

Felix looked at Sylvain, taking in the sincerity in his eyes. “Thank you.” Felix placed his hand on Sylvain's cheek. “I want to see myself in your eyes sometimes… Maybe then I could be happy with how I am. I'm going to try.”

Sylvain smiled. “You are an incredible person, no matter what you do or how you look like. I’d die happy knowing I was half the man you are.”

Felix covered his fiancé's mouth. “Save it for your wedding vows.”

Sylvain's grin widened. “I'll never run out of words of adoration for you.”

“I believe you, but my cup is full right now,” Felix stated. He placed his hands on his hips and sighed. “…I…will grant you stomach touching privileges.”

“You will?!” Sylvain was ecstatic. “What about chest?”

“Don't push your luck,” Felix said.

“Aw, but Mercedes said they're likely temporary…”

“As they better be,” Felix stated. “They're sensitive and they hurt so touching is strictly prohibited.”

“Alright, alright… I'll take what I can get,” Sylvain said. He placed his hands back on Felix's stomach and moved them around. His face softened as he settled on his underbelly. “…Our baby's in here.”

Felix placed his hands on top of his fiancé’s. He moved Sylvain's left hand up to the top right of his stomach. “The baby kicks most here… I started bruising.”

Sylvain held his hand over the spot. “Are they kicking right n—” He shut up immediately as he soon felt something brush past his fingertips. The feeling was incomparable, and a wave of joy flooded through him. “Ah-Our baby… I felt it...”

Felix nodded. “They're very active.”

“Is that a good thing?” Sylvain asked.

“I guess, technically yes,” Felix sighed. “It means they're healthy… But it also means I don't sleep while I'm assaulted from the inside.”

“Your one weakness,” Sylvain chuckled. “You can't spar with someone inside you, hehe.”

“I can spar with you,” Felix stated.

“Yeah? So?”

“You've been inside me plenty of times.”

Sylvain's face went beet red. “…Not at the same time as we spar…”

“I don't know,” Felix said. “I think I always defeat you in bed.”

Sylvain sprung up, placing both hands on the bed, to either side of Felix. “Is that a challenge?”

Felix placed a hand on Sylvain's cheek. “Maybe.”

At that moment, someone knocked on the door.

“Worm?” Felix called, dropping his hand to his side.

Glenn pushed the door open and dragged in his pet who was sopping wet and covered in mud and melting snow. “Dad! Wolf and I chased a deer!”

“Don't bring him into the bedroom, you're tracking mud!” Felix complained.

“Ew, what’d you to do to your hair?!” Glenn critiqued, looking between them both.

“You don’t like it?” Sylvain asked. “I think it’s quite fresh.”

Glenn pulled a face and tilted his head. “It’s okay, I guess…”

“We could do you next,” Sylvain offered.

“No!” Glenn covered his head. “I want to grow it out long like Dad did! It was all silky and cool, like horsehair!”

Sylvain shook his head. “Your texture’s more like mine though. It’ll only get curled and matted if it grows too long.”

Glenn doubled down. “If you cut my hair, I’ll cut your face!”

“No one’s cutting your hair.” Felix poked Sylvain's chest. “Go, deal with this.”

“Right now?” Sylvain whined. “Felix…”

“Now,” Felix said. “His ‘dog' needs a bath.”

“Can we pick up the conversation later?” Sylvain asked.

“No.”

“Felix, please…”

“Maybe. The mood's gone.”

Glenn scrunched his nose. “Were you guys gonna have sex?”

“Yes.” Felix nodded.

“No!” Sylvain coughed. “What makes you think that?”

“Well, Dad's kinda naked,” Glenn pointed out. “And you were really close, and you were in here a long time, but I didn't hear any noises yet.”

“You can…you can hear us?” Sylvain asked in horror.

“Sometimes,” Glenn said.

“My goddess…” Sylvain looked at Felix. “He can hear us!”

Felix shrugged. “It's natural.”

“He's _nine_!” Sylvain emphasised.

“He'll be ten very soon,” Felix said.

“That really doesn't change anything!”

“Sylvain,” Felix stated. “The wolf is getting mud all over the floor and only continues to do so the longer you just stand there. It needs a bath, and it needs to stay outside.”

“He's not going to stay outside!” Glenn argued. “It's too cold!”

“Go,” Felix said, patting Sylvain's arm. “Wolf problems are your responsibility.”

“What are you going to do?” Sylvain asked.

“I might eat. Might take a nap.”

“Okay.” Sylvain kissed Felix’s cheek. “I can’t wait to make you my husband.” He stood up straight and scooped up the puppy. “Glenn, what if we built him a doghouse for outside? It could be a little father-son project.”

“He’s not staying outside,” Glenn reiterated. “He doesn’t like it. He wants to be with me and sleep in my bed.”

Sylvain started to lead him out and closed the door behind them. “That’s a fast way to get fleas, kid…”

“I don’t care.”

“I care. If you get fleas, then the rest of us could get them… You know what, I’ll ask Linhardt and Mercedes if they know any spells to keep away pests…”

“Yeah! Then Wolf will be fine inside!”

“He still needs to be trained…” Sylvain sighed. “And you know, you’ve become a lot bossier since you got here. I don’t entirely appreciate it.”

“Dad bosses you around.”

“Yeah, but only he gets to do that. If we were both knights, he’d probably rank higher than me, if we’re being honest… You’re more like…a really talented squire.”

Glenn stopped dead in his tracks and stared up at Sylvain earnestly. “A squire?”

“Yeah. I mean, don’t get me wrong, you’re really strong,” Sylvain said. “But at your stature, you couldn’t really be a knight until you’re bigger.”

Glenn’s gaze only intensified. “…Can I be your squire?”

Sylvain tilted his head. “…Well, yeah. Of course. You’re my son.”

It almost seemed like sparkles could erupt from the boy’s face. “I’ll be the best squire!”

Sylvain smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sure you will. But that also means that I give the orders, not you.”

“Yeah! Of course!”

“So… My first order,” Sylvain said. “Wolf’s going to stay outside.”

“No.”

“Can’t say I didn’t try.”


	44. Wolves and Lions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a month since I last updated but I haven't written anything more than this chapter and I only really like to upload when I'm a few chapters ahead. It's written in my mind, I'm just more motivated in other things. I haven't really gotten many comments and I was pretty bummed not to get any real feedback about the last chapter when I thought it was pretty important. Anyway, I've started on the next chapter so I'm comfortable enough to put this one up and I hope you enjoy it.

“Wolf, sit! Now, roll over! Roll over? Good! Sit! Stay! Stay! Stay… Good!”

Two months of practice and Glenn was getting somewhere with Wolf's training. In that time, the pup had grown significantly from a scrappy grey little fluff ball to a gangly knee high beast with big paws, a big head and snow white fur. There was no doubt in anyone's mind at this point that the 'dog' was at the very least half wolf, and Felix would not forgive Caspar for bringing the wild animal into their home.

Glenn was required to train him to keep him so every day he'd been outside teaching Wolf commands. Once he was confident he had taught quite a bit, he had everyone come outside to watch.

“Now fetch!” Glenn tossed the big stick and waited.

Wolf didn't do anything and just padded up to the boy and leaned against him.

“Sticks aren't really his thing, but he does fetch why I hunt,” Glenn explained as he pet Wolf's head. “But he's really good and he's learning fast!”

“He's also getting really big,” Felix pointed out from his chair. At eight months pregnant, he didn't do much standing anymore. “Where do you plan to sleep when he takes up your whole bed, hm?”

“I'm gonna get bigger, too!” Glenn said. “I could get a big bed like yours!”

“Oh, you've got big bed money now?” Felix said.

“Are we poor?” Glenn asked.

“We're not poor, but we're not buying you things you don't need,” Felix said. “And Wolf's going to get bigger before you do.”

“I could make a bed,” Glenn stated.

“You're not a carpenter,” Felix said. “Worm, look at him. It's spring and he has a thick furry coat for a reason. We can't keep letting him stay in the house.”

“But I trained him!” Glenn whined. “He even pees outside now…”

“When he gets to full size, he's going to be knocking things off tables and tripping people over,” Felix argued. “Not to mention, we're going to have a baby in the house soon.”

Glenn crossed his arms. “Then keep the baby outside…”

“ _Excuse me_?”

“Glenn, buddy.” Sylvain went over and patted Wolf's head. “You did a really good job today. But no matter what, you gotta recognise that the house is too small for a big beautiful creature like Wolf. The sooner we start keeping him outside, the sooner he'll get used to it.”

Glenn pouted. “…What if he runs away?”

“Chain him,” Felix stated.

“We'll make a big enclosure, alright?” Sylvain said. “And it'll have a big shelter for him. You and I can work on it together.”

“Caspar'll help,” Felix said.

“Huh?” Caspar hadn't been paying attention as he'd been chopping wood nearby. “Oh, yeah! No problem!”

Glenn pouted. “He can stay inside until it's done?”

“Yeah, for now…” Sylvain said. “Think of it like how you're big enough to sleep in your own bed without your Dad now. Same for Wolf. He's big enough to have his own space.”

“I still get to sleep in your bed sometimes…” Glenn said.

“Come on, guys,” Caspar said. “Let him have his dog! What the worst that could happen?”

“Are you kidding? It could rip his throat out,” Felix said. “Even the regular dogs stay outside.”

“You're just saying that as a cat person…” Caspar teased.

“Wolf would never hurt me,” Glenn argued, hugging his pet. “He loves me. And you said if I could train him, he could stay inside.”

“I never said that,” Felix said.

“Dad said it,” Glenn stated, pointing to Sylvain.

“Sylvain, did you promise him without consulting me?” Felix asked.

“Look, I didn’t think would be that big of a deal,” Sylvain defended. “I mean, Wolf really hasn't done anything to make us believe he's aggressive.”

“Yet,” Felix said. “He's still young. We don't know for sure what he'll be like when he's full grown. We're no experts on wolfdogs.”

“I thought you said you used to fight alongside wolves,” Glenn said. “Wolf can fight with me.”

“What?” Sylvain asked, confused. “Did you really?”

Felix rolled his eyes. “You did too. The _Ashen Wolves._ They weren't actually wolves, Worm. They were our comrades at Garreg Mach.”

“Oh… Well, maybe they know about wolves,” Glenn guessed. “They could help.”

“Just because they were called the Ashen Wolves doesn't mean they know anything about wolves. The Black Eagles didn't know falconry. The Golden Deer probably hunted more deer than they'd ever raised. And I don't think any Blue Lion has even ever seen a real lion.”

Glenn frowned. “I thought you fought with blue lions.”

“Blue lions don't exist, Worm,” Felix said. “Not as an actual animal. The house was named after the King of Lions. It was just a nickname, like Worm.”

Glenn pouted and balled his fists. “I thought they were real…”

Sylvain took Glenn's shoulder in one hand and pet his head. “It's okay. I used to think they were real too. Trust me, I was a bit disappointed when I joined Garreg Mach and found out it was just the house name.”

“You were an adult when you enrolled,” Felix recalled. “You honestly thought blue lions were real until you were twenty?”

“Shh, Felix. This isn't about me,” Sylvain dismissed. “Glenn, kid. I have a great book for us to read next. It's ‘Loog and the Maiden of the Wind'. It's all about the King of Lions. You'll see exactly why the house was named after him.”

“Okay…”

Sylvain straightened up. “Awesome. Now, Wolf did a really good job today. How about you go wake up uncle Linhardt for your writing lesson?”

Glenn pouted. “I like learning from you.”

“I know, bud. But I have to talk to your dad for a minute,” Sylvain said.

“If it's just a minute, then you can come teach me after,” Glenn said.

“I don't know exactly the time, but I'll sit in later,” Sylvain said. “Can you go hop inside?”

Glenn looked away. “Is Wolf allowed in the study?”

“Uh, for today, yes. Just, give him a lamb leg or something to chew so he doesn't go after my papers, please.”

“Okay. Wolf, come!” Glenn commanded and he and his canine headed inside.

“Why do you want to talk to me?” Felix asked as Sylvain came over and sat down.

“What's the problem today?” Sylvain asked.

Felix pulled a face. “What? There's no problem.”

“Well, what was that just now?” Sylvain asked. “You're breaking your son's heart.”

“I was just telling him the truth,” Felix said. “I don’t see where I did anything wrong.”

“Listen, I'm not trying to critique your parenting or anything, but you've been really insensitive recently,” Sylvain said. “You told him all these stories growing up, and whether you meant to make it sound like those things were real or not, he believed every single thing. He had no reason not to.”

Felix crossed his arms. “What was I supposed to do, let him go on believing we took wolves and blue lions into battle?”

“No, but you could've let him down a little easier,” Sylvain said.

“I'm sorry, I never practiced ‘letting people down easy',” Felix said. “You're making a big deal out of nothing.”

“What about the whole Wolf thing? He's clearly upset you don't like his dog,” Sylvain said. “The poor kid is trying to prove to you that he's responsible but you won't give him an inch.”

“Again, I don't know what you're expecting from me,” Felix said. “That animal can't live with us in the house. We're going to have a baby really soon. We need to be making things safer, not more dangerous. You need to stop letting him think he can get away with it.”

Sylvain frowned. “Felix, I agree with you for the most part, but you're being really strict. While Glenn is probably used to that, I don't think your relationship is the same as it was before you guys came to live here. I don't think he's been getting as much love from you so the strictness probably comes off a lot harsher than usual.”

Felix leaned forward. “Are you saying I don't love my son?”

“That's not what I'm saying at all,” Sylvain said. “I just think that maybe you two aren't spending enough time together. You've spent a lot of time resting and preparing for the baby, which is completely fine, but you haven't been involving Glenn all that much and passing responsibility of him onto the rest of us.”

“He's your son too,” Felix said. “I spent ten years being solely responsible for him.”

“I get it, I want to spend as much time with him as I can, of course,” Sylvain said. “But when's the last time you two really just hung out? I feel like he misses you.”

Felix grit his teeth and genuinely tried to think of the last time he spent some time with Glenn. “…I suppose you’re right.”

Sylvain smiled. “Yeah, you see? And we all heard what he said about the baby. The last thing we want is for him to resent his sibling for getting in the way of your relationship. I really don’t want that. I know what bad sibling relationships look like. I don't want to get into it, but you get what I mean.”

“Of course,” Felix stated. “What do you want me to do, though? I really don't have as much time as I used to. Hell, I could have a nap right now…”

“Just… Spend a day with him. Just him,” Sylvain suggested. “He probably misses when it was just the two of you and you relied on each other. He used to be your closest companion. Let him feel a bit of that again.”

Felix thought for a moment. “…You're right. I’ll spend a whole day with just him just like we used to do. Back in the wild, we'll hunt our breakfast, lunch and dinner and make shelter.”

“Wait, hold on,” Sylvain said. “I didn't mean you should go out anywhere. You’re only a month out from having the baby.”

“I was a sellsword the last time I was eight months pregnant,” Felix said. “I think I can handle a little bit of camping.”

“Fe, we both know this pregnancy is different, so I really can't agree to this unless you're sure you're going to be safe,” Sylvain said. “That's you, Glenn, and the baby.”

“We won't leave your land,” Felix said. “I'll just take him up the river. It'll be the same as any day where we didn't have a job. Hunting or fishing, eating and napping. Simple things.”

Sylvain looked sincerely into Felix's eyes and took his fiancé's face into his hands. “Alright. If you can get Mercedes to agree to it, then I'm all for it.”

Felix frowned. “Seriously? She's not going to let me go.”

“Then don't go.”

Felix put his hand on Sylvain's shoulder and used it to get up from his chair. “I'll get Mercedes's permission. You can use the day tomorrow to start working on that enclosure for Wolf.”

“Right, right…”


	45. Like Old Times

“Wake up. Worm. Let’s go.”

Felix had made a point of waking up as early as he could in the morning. As much as he slept in more these days, it wasn’t too hard to get himself up early. All he had to do was drink too much water. With a baby on his bladder, it was impossible to sleep too long and he successfully was up before dawn.

Once he had relieved himself, he went to wake up his son.

“What…?” Glenn groaned as he got up. “…It’s not even morning…” He paused and then looked at his father in terror. “…We’re not running away, are we? I don’t want to!”

“No. Of course not.” Felix shook his head. “It’s just a day trip. We’ll be back after dinner.”

“After?” Glenn whined. “What are we gonna eat?”

“Whatever we catch,” Felix said.

Glenn frowned. “…But we’re having grouse today…”

“You have been spoiled,” Felix commented. “…We might find grouse for ourselves.”

“Okay…” Glenn started to dress. He patted the flank of his pet who was all curled up at the end of his bed. “Come on, Wolfie. Up.”

Felix waved his hands. “It’s just you and me, Worm. Like old times. That means Wolf has to stay here.”

Glenn scrunched up his face and just started getting back in bed. “Then I’m not going.”

Felix sighed and looked at the animal that had crawled up the bed to lay his head on Glenn’s side. “…Fine, Wolf can come. But you have to get ready quickly before Mercedes gets up.”

“Why?” Glenn asked.

“Just because,” Felix said. “She doesn’t need to know.”

“Does Dad know?” Glenn asked, eyes narrowing.

“Yes. This is partially his idea,” Felix said.

“Then why isn’t he coming?” Glenn asked.

“Because, this is for us,” Felix said. “It’s about us. I want to spend some time with you. Just you.”

Glenn smiled a little. “…I bet you don’t want Mercedes to know because she wouldn’t think it’s safe for you.”

Felix placed a hand on his head. “Mercedes is a very caring person, sometimes to a fault. But even pregnant, I’m still fit, I’m still capable of taking care of myself and you.”

“It’s okay, I think you can do anything,” Glenn said. “You’re really strong.”

Felix smiled tossed Glenn his coat. “Come on. Let’s have an adventure.”

They took two horses and rode upriver to a peaceful little spot where they could sit and fish. The morning air was cold but spring was well underway and no snow covered the ground. Flowers and sprouts were growing, and animals were coming out of hibernation. In prior springs and as soon as he could walk, Felix would have Glenn collect up the fiddlehead ferns that sprouted to add a little green to their dinners. The same ferns were everywhere now, and Glenn started picking them the moment they stopped to rest.

They spent most of the morning fishing and then cooked up their catch for lunch. In the afternoon, Felix had Glenn brush up on his shelter making skills. With Wolf’s help collecting up some sticks and branches, the boy made quick work of it and soon had a small lean-to pitched. Felix made use of it for a nap while Glenn practiced his archery on a nearby tree. After an hour, Felix got up again to pee and they spent the rest of the afternoon making animal traps.

While Glenn was putting together a rabbit trap, Felix had to take a break and sat down by the shelter. The baby had become very active then and he couldn’t concentrate on his work with his ribs getting kicked out.

“Does it hurt?” Glenn asked when he noticed his father rubbing his sides.

“A little bit,” Felix admitted. “Definitely not the worst pain I’ve encountered.”

“And that’s the baby doing that?” Glenn asked.

“Yes. You did it too when I carried you,” Felix said.

“What do you mean?” Glenn asked. “I’d never do that.”

“Well, you did,” Felix said. “All babies do. You don’t really get a choice in the matter. It’s not something you would’ve had control over.”

“Why do you let it happen?” Glenn asked.

Felix furrowed his brow. “Why do I let the baby kick me?”

“Yeah.”

“I can’t control it. And it’s supposed to be a good thing.”

“Why? You said it hurts.”

“It does sometimes, but it means the baby is strong and healthy.”

Glenn frowned. “That’s weird.”

“It is. Come over here.”

Glenn set his trap down and crawled over next to his father.

Felix took his hand and placed it on the side of his stomach. “Feel right here. You can push in a little bit too.”

Glenn shook his head. “No, it feels weird…”

“What do you mean it feels weird? They haven’t even kicked for you yet,” Felix scoffed.

A moment after, a strong kick pushed against the boy’s hand and he recoiled in shock. “What was that?”

“That was a kick,” Felix said.

Glenn’s face scrunched up. “It’s like… I don’t know… It’s like there’s an animal inside your stomach…”

“It’s just a baby, Worm,” Felix said. “That’s your little brother or sister.”

Glenn went quiet and just kept his hand to himself.

Felix repositioned himself so he was sitting cross legged and then he placed a hand on Glenn’s head. “…Worm, I understand that you never asked for this, to become a big brother… To be honest, I thought it would just be you. Everything I’ve worked on over the last ten years, everything I planned, revolved around you. Making sure you were strong and healthy and safe and loved… I really wanted you to be happy.”

Glenn pulled his knees up to his chin. “So then, why do you want another child? I thought I was enough.”

“You are,” Felix wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “You’re everything I ever wanted in a son. And I couldn’t be prouder of you. It’s just that…fate led us to this moment and there’s a new chapter in our life that includes this new child. And you don’t have to think of them as someone you have to share my love with. Think of them as one more person who is going to adore you.”

“How do you know?” Glenn asked. “What if they hate me?”

“They’re not going to hate you,” Felix said. “I’m certain of that. I was a younger sibling. I know for a fact that they are going to look up to you. You are such a smart and talented boy. They’re going to love you.”

Glenn picked up a stick and started drawing squiggles in the dirt. “…This is all so…weird… I mean, I like Dad and I like Mercedes and Uncle Lin and Uncle Caspar. And I like my bed and the house and the food… But I liked it too when it was just us… Like this.” He motioned to their little camp.

“I know… I liked it too,” Felix said. “But that was never going to last…and I knew I wanted better for you. It might not feel like it right now, but this is better for you. I can see you really shining right now where we are, and I want that for you.”

“…Everything’s changing,” Glenn said. “You’re changing.”

Felix gave him a bit of a squeeze. “…I might be, but I’m still me. I’m still your dad and I always will be. That’s not going to change. Not when the baby arrives. Not when Sylvain and I get married. Not when you grow up and become an adult. Not when I grow old. I’ll always love you.”

Glenn pouted. “…I’ll always love you.”

Felix smiled and rubbed his son’s back. “…Now, show me your trap. Is it done?”

Glenn nodded and went back to his trap. “It might be too close to the camp… Rabbits aren’t going to come close while we’re here.”

“That’s fine, we’ll leave it here overnight and check it tomorrow,” Felix said. “Let’s make a new fire for dinner.”

“Wolf can find us some more sticks!” Glenn said getting up and calling on his companion. The wolfdog came to attention and was enthusiastic to help. He bounded off into the woods and came back with an enormous branch about six feet long and three inches thick. Glenn sent him off to get more and started chopping the branch for firewood. Once he had a good pile, he built up their cooking fire.

They had the rest of their fish for dinner and rested a little more afterwards. When the sky started to darken, they packed up and rode back to the house. The ride back was easy going, but Felix definitely didn’t have his usual stamina and was getting tired quickly. It was bed for them as soon as they got back, but not after Mercedes fussed a bit about how worried she was with Felix going out in his condition. Sylvain had eased her mind that morning when he admitted in a way that it was his own idea, but he was sure Felix could handle himself.

Felix was happy to have had the chance to have the day with Glenn, and he slept easy knowing they were all a bit more prepared for this next part of their life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone!


	46. Birthday

“Wake up, sleepy head!”

Three weeks later, Glenn woke up to Sylvain bringing him breakfast in bed. The boy was very confused, wondering why his father seemed so excited to see him up. Also judging by the light outside, it seemed they had let him sleep in, too.

“But, I’m not allowed to have food in my room,” Glenn said, a rule he absolutely despised.

“Today is an exception,” Sylvain said. “Today’s a very special day!”

Glenn took a sip of the juice he’d been provided and then looked up at his father. “Why? Is it another goddess holiday? I don’t really understand those…”

“No.” Sylvain sat down on the bed. “Well, actually yes. It is Saint Macuil Day.”

Glenn frowned. “What boring ritual do people do for that?”

“Clergy folk will sing a special song down in the church today,” Sylvain said. “We don’t have to go if you don’t want to, but it could help with your magic.”

Glenn shook his head. “I don’t sing.”

“That’s fine, that’s not why this day is important to you specifically,” Sylvain said. “Today, the 21st day of the Harpstring Moon, is the day you were born. Ten years ago.”

“Oh. Cool.” Glenn stuffed his mouth with bread.

Sylvain was practically taken aback by how little Glenn seemed to care. “What has Felix done… I’ve never seen a child your age be so completely indifferent to their own birthday…”

“Why does it matter?” Glenn asked. “It was a long time ago.”

Sylvain cupped his son’s cheeks. “You poor precious baby boy! Today is such a very important day! This is the day you were delivered into this land! The day we were graced with your existence! If it weren’t for this day, you wouldn’t be here for me to love!”

“Dad didn’t seem to really care when you said it was his birthday a few moons ago,” Glenn said.

“Your dad is different,” Sylvain said. “But trust me, if I hadn’t remembered, he would’ve been very upset…”

Glenn shrugged. “You don’t have to remember mine. It’s okay. I didn’t even know I had one until you told me.”

“Hush. Stop. No,” Sylvain said. “I am never going to forget. I lost the chance to celebrate nine of them. I will never miss the chance again. I have a surprise for you.”

Glenn narrowed his eyes. “What is it? I don’t like surprises.”

“You’ll have to wait,” Sylvain said. “The surprise is coming after lunch. But for now, we’re going to do whatever you want to do today.”

Glenn perked up. A few days after his day trip with Felix, he and Sylvain had finished the enclosure for his pet. “Can Wolf come back into the house?”

“Uhh…” Sylvain hesitated. “You’ll have to ask your dad…”

“You are my dad,” Glenn said.

“I know what you’re trying to do, but you also know exactly which one of us I mean,” Sylvain said.

“But Dad’s gonna say no…” Glenn said.

“Well, if he says no, then it’s a no go,” Sylvain said.

“But you said we’ll do whatever I want because it’s my birthday,” Glenn said.

“I know. But just like breakfast in bed is an exception, there are exception to ‘whatever you want’,” Sylvain said. “It’s whatever you want so long as Felix is cool with it.”

Glenn pouted. “That’s not as fun.”

Sylvain got up. “That's just how it is. So, do you want to have an axe throwing competition with Caspar and me to start things off?”

“Yeah, sure!” Glenn said excitedly. “I'll beat you!”

“You can try,” Sylvain chuckled. “So, when you're done eating, get dressed and come down to the training grounds. I'm going to get your dad up.”

Glenn looked up at Sylvain. “Good luck. Don't die.”

Sylvain smirked. “Ahaha… I'll try not to. See you in a bit.”

“See you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience! I didn't expect to post this chapter so long after the last, I've just been busy writing for other things. I'll try to update more regularly again! Thank you for your comments as well, I always love to hear what you think of the chapters!


	47. Expecting

“How are you feeling, Fe?” Sylvain asked.

“Fine… Sore.”

Felix was a week out from when the baby was due to arrive. He was at his most irritable, sore, and fatigued. The only thing he wanted now was for the baby to be out of him finally. In the meantime, he spent a lot of time in bed and that day he had been reading ever since he first woke up.

“Whatcha reading?” Sylvain asked, tipping up the back of Felix’s book to take a look. “ _Mythic Weapons: Seeker’s Guide_. Looking for something?”

Felix shrugged. “I just picked it up. Thought maybe once things are settled down, I could take Glenn on an expedition.”

“Ooh, a treasure hunt sounds fun,” Sylvain considered. “What about the baby? You wouldn’t take them with you, would you?”

“Of course not. You’d take care of them,” Felix said.

Sylvain was surprised. “Me? Take care of a baby?”

Felix frowned. “What, you don’t think you could take care of your own child?”

“What? That’s not… I just imagined because you, you know…” Sylvain was a little flustered. “You have the things the baby needs. And I’ve never even held a baby before.”

“Well, you will,” Felix said. “Of course, I’ll be feeding the baby, but beyond that, you’ll be capable of doing everything else just as I will. And I’m not thinking about the expedition idea until well after they’re weaned off.”

“Right, of course…” Sylvain scratched the back of his head. “Anyway, I’m sure Glenn will enjoy that.”

“I imagine he would. But it’s just an idea right now.”

“Speaking of Glenn,” Sylvain said. “Do you know what day it is?”

“The day he was ripped from my loins,” Felix stated. “And Saint Macuil Day.”

“Oh, so you do remember?” Sylvain chuckled.

“Of course. I’m his father.”

“Well, I’ve prepared a surprise for him,” Sylvain said.

Felix wrinkled his nose. “Really? We don’t like surprises. What is it?”

Sylvain grinned and placed his hands on his fiancé’s shoulders. “Lily and Christoph are coming this very afternoon!”

Felix frowned. “I’m sorry, who?”

“You know, Ashe and Marianne’s kids!”

Felix’s eyes widened. “You’re not serious? Their parents too?”

“Of course, how would they get here?” Sylvain asked.

“Sylvain, are you completely out of your mind?” Find exclaimed, pushing Sylvain’s hands off him. “They can’t come here!”

“What?” Sylvain tilted his head. “What’s wrong? You like them.”

“That’s not the problem!” Felix motioned to himself. “Look at me!”

“Well, you’ll have time to get dressed, it’s not even noon,” Sylvain said.

“No, they don’t know about me!” Felix said. “I never told Ashe about my situation! When they see me pregnant, they’ll have questions!”

“Come on, Felix. It’s just Ashe and Marianne,” Sylvain said. “They’re pretty much the nicest people we know. They aren’t going to care.”

“I care!” Felix groaned. “I don’t want them to know I can bear children!”

“Felix, you’re being ridiculous,” Sylvain said. “They’re going to be at our wedding. They’re going to know we had a baby. Or do you plan on hiding our second child from them?”

“No, but we can say we adopted them,” Felix said. “They’ll understand, Ashe was adopted.”

“Come on, Fe. That’s crazy,” Sylvain said. “I’m not going to lie to my friends about our children. And Glenn’s been writing his friends. He’s probably already told them.”

“I don’t care,” Felix said. “I don’t want them to see me like this!”

“Well, I can’t turn them away now, they’re already a town over,” Sylvain said.

“Fine, I’m not coming down,” Felix said.

Sylvain sighed. “Seriously? They’re staying a whole week. You’re going to keep yourself locked up in here all week?”

“Mercedes wants me to rest anyway,” Felix said. “Tell them I’m sick.”

Sylvain rolled his eyes. “I don’t have time for your stubbornness. Glenn’s waiting for me and I have to prepare to receive our guests.” He went to the door. “I expect you to join us for dinner at the very least.”

“And I expect you to leave me alone and respect my privacy,” Felix said.

Sylvain paused. He contemplated just worrying about this later, but he had the feeling if he left now, he would be in a lot of trouble. He sighed again and turned back. “Are you really not going to come down? I don’t want this to end in a fight.”

Felix frowned. “Sylvain, you invited Ashe here without telling me in advance. I’m not prepared for this… It’s a lot. I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

Sylvain rubbed his neck. “Okay, I understand… I’m sorry, I thought this would be a good thing. I didn’t think about what you’re going through.”

Felix softened a bit. “Thank you for acknowledging that.”

“You don’t have to come down,” Sylvain said. “If you want to stay up here, I’ll bring dinner. I won’t tell Ashe or Marianne anything about the pregnancy without your permission, but again, I don’t know what they’ve found out through their kids already. I’ve proofread Glenn’s letters, and I’m pretty sure he’s talked about his sibling coming. It’s really the biggest news he has to share, other than getting a pet wolfdog.”

Felix crossed his arms over his stomach. “Just give me some time to think about this…”

“Alright, I’ll let you be. And, I really am sorry.”

“I know…”

“Also, Glenn wants to know if Wolf can come inside for his birthday.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Yeah, that’s what I figured. Just checking.”

“And don’t let Ashe’s kids near him.”

“Got it. Good call.”

“Keep an eye on them at all times. He’s going to want to let them pet him.”

“Yeah, I got it, Fe. I really gotta go. I have an axe throwing competition to win.”

“You’ll lose.”

“I love you, too.”


	48. Surprise

“Glenn! Happy Birthday!”

When Lily and Christoph arrived, they immediately dashed at the birthday boy to give him a hug. Glenn was happy to see them too but a bit overwhelmed. He hadn't seen them in months and Lily even seemed a little taller than before. Regardless he tried to keep his cool and let them squeeze him with hugs.

“What are you guys doing here?” Glenn asked.

“It's your birthday, isn't it?” Lily said. “We wanted to see you!”

Christoph nodded in agreement.

“They're your surprise!” Sylvain said dropping his hands on Glenn's shoulders. “You and your friends can play all day, no lessons.”

“Since the snow melted, they've been asking to visit again for weeks now,” Marianne said.

“We've been pretty busy, but we made time for the special occasion,” Ashe said. “Ten's a big birthday, isn't it?”

“You'll be a teenager soon,” Christoph said. “That'll be so cool.”

“You're already really cool,” Lily said to Glenn. “You can hit a target with just a knife from so far away!”

“Is it really that cool?” Glenn asked.

The siblings nodded quickly.

“Are they staying here tonight?” Glenn asked.

“They'll be here all week, kiddo!” Sylvain said. “But with Uncle Linhardt and Caspar here, we'll have to room them in your room if that's okay.”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Glenn said.

“It'll be a sleepover,” Lily said. “We can make a pillow fort.”

Glenn was confused. “A what?”

“I'm sure they'll show you what it’s all about,” Sylvain said. “And I bet you could help them make the best one. Your dad says you're really good at making shelters.”

“Speaking of Felix, where is he?” Ashe asked. “I brought something for him.”

“Uh, well…” Sylvain rubbed his neck. “Felix caught a bug and hasn't been feeling well.”

Glenn spoke up. “Bug is what dad's been calling the ba—”

Sylvain picked him up suddenly to shut him up. “—The bad days he's been having! He's been sick for a little while but Mercedes is taking care of him.”

“Mercedes is here too?” Ashe said excitedly. “It really is a full house!”

“Yeah, we've had quite the crowd through here recently,” Sylvain said.

“Ashe! Marianne!”

Caspar and Linhardt had just come in through the back after cleaning up from the axe competition. Caspar made a beeline for Ashe and grabbed him around the waist before hoisting him up.

“Ah, Caspar!” Ashe squirmed in surprise and lack of balance. “H-How are you?”

“I'm great! It's been a while, buddy! Marianne, you look as good as ever!” Caspar said. He looked around to the children. “And the kids are huge now!”

“Caspar, we only just visited on our way here a couple months ago,” Linhardt said. He placed a hand on Marianne's shoulder. “Have you both had a chance to sit down? Have some tea maybe?”

“Not yet, no,” Marianne said. “But that's alright, we wanted the kids to catch up first.”

“No, how rude of me!” Sylvain said putting Glenn down. “I'll get some tea started. The kids can go play. The adults can get comfortable in the drawing room.”

“I’m gonna show you my wolf!” Glenn said.

“Your wolf?” Lily asked surprised.

“Yeah, Uncle Caspar got him for me!” Glenn said.

“Uh, actually, Caspar, can you watch them while I make the tea?” Sylvain said worriedly.

“Heck, yeah! Let's go kids!” Caspar said, picking up Lily and Christoph up under his arms. They giggled in glee. “Lead the way, worm boy!”

“Okay! This way!” Glenn pointed to the back and they headed outside while the other adults went to go relax.


	49. Friends

“Are you sure this'll look alright?”

“Yes, just relax. If I tie the silks like this… Tell me if it's too tight.”

“You can go tighter.”

Mercedes was helping Felix get dressed. He'd changed his mind about hiding from Ashe. If their children were going to be friends then everything would be found out anyway, it'd serve no purpose to lie about where his children came from. Not to mention, several of their friends already knew so trying to make everyone keep the secret would be much more difficult.

Still, Felix didn't much like how he looked and dressing well was important to him to show he was still in control.

Initially he was planning to bind up his whole torso like he used to do when he was pregnant with Glenn, but Mercedes intervened when she caught him. Instead, she offered a better technique using some silk cloth to help support his full-term abdomen. The resulting silhouette was a bit slimmer than he looked without it and he was able to put on his noble clothes more comfortably. Once fully dressed, he looked more bulky than pregnant to the untrained eye.

“Of course, something looser and more flowy would be more physically comfortable,” Mercedes said as she admired her handiwork.

Felix frowned as he looked himself over in the mirror. “If you're suggesting I wear a dress, you can go back to Garreg Mach. I wouldn't be caught dead in a frock.”

Mercedes shook her head. “No, no. There are men’s clothing that are more robe-like. But this late in, it wouldn't be worth investing really, unless you plan on getting pregnant again.”

“Not a chance,” Felix huffed.

Mercedes smiled. “Well, you look good. I'm sure our guests can't wait to see you again.”

“They're here for Glenn's birthday, not me,” Felix stated.

“Don't be so modest. They're your friends,” Mercedes said. “You still remind me so much of my little brother when you're like this…”

Felix frowned. “I'm sorry.”

Mercedes shook her head. “No, I like it. My memories of Emile are all positive. Anything that reminds me of him makes me happy.”

Felix sighed. “You're a perpetually positive person, Mercedes. I don't know how you manage.” He made his way to the door but hesitated.

Mercedes came over and placed her hands on his shoulders. “Go. You have nothing to be afraid of.”

“I know.” Felix inhaled. Then he stepped out and went to find his partner.

Sylvain had gotten a pot of tea for everyone to share and did his best to entertain his guests. He was telling Ashe and Marianne the story of how he'd fought a bear that winter and Linhardt made sure to correct any of his exaggerations. As Sylvain was getting to the part where he was rescued, Ashe got up as he noticed Felix come into the room behind Sylvain.

“Felix!” Ashe remarked excitedly. “It's so good to see you again, my friend!”

Sylvain spun around in surprise and beamed when he saw fiancé standing behind him. “You came down after all!”

Felix stood in the access a bit stiffly as he looked to their guests. “Yes. Hello, Ashe, Marianne. Good to see you.”

Marianne looked on in concern. “Felix, are you feeling better? Sylvain, told us you were ill.”

Felix nodded. “I feel much better… Mercedes is a big help.”

Mercedes had just caught up with him and peeked out to wave. “Hello, Marianne and Ashe. It's very nice to see you again.”

“Mercedes, you are here after all!” Ashe said. “We were hoping to see you. We hear you've been here quite a while looking after these two. You really are the big sister us former Blue Lions don't deserve.”

Mercedes smiled and took a seat. “I’m very happy to help out however I can.”

Felix went and sat down beside Sylvain and crossed his ankles. “Mercedes has been working really hard here. After all, Sylvain might not even be walking right now if it weren't for hers and Linhardt's magic.”

“Yeah, I was just getting to that part of my story!” Sylvain said. “So, anyway, I was lying there unconscious—”

Felix patted his arm. “Sylvain, I think we should share our news with our guests.”

“Oh, what kind of news?” Marianne asked.

Sylvain looked to Felix. “Really, you're sure?”

Felix nodded. “Might as well clear the air.”

Sylvain smiled. “Alright. Do you want to tell them?”

“Please, I want to know everything!” Ashe said. “Tell us.”

Felix sighed and looked to their guests. “Well, the thing is... Sylvain and I are getting married.”

The couple lit up in delight.

“Wow, that's wonderful,” Marianne commented. “How exciting!”

“Yes, I'm so proud of you!” Ashe said. “This is great news. Honestly, before you came back, Felix, we were worried Sylvain would never find someone. He was holding out for you.”

Felix blushed. “Well, that's not all the news…”

Sylvain chuckled. “You're so cute when you blush.”

Felix frowned. “Stop it, I'm not…”

“Just admit it.” Sylvain nuzzled Felix's forehead. “I know you love me so much.”

Felix pushed his face away. “Anyway, the next news is about Glenn.”

“Yes?” Ashe said. “I imagine Sylvain will be adopting him then?”

“Well, actually… I don't really need to,” Sylvain said, looking to Felix to make sure he was saying what he was permitted. “Glenn's already my son.”

Ashe blinked. “What, really? How? Is he not Felix's son?”

Marianne smiled and rubbed Ashe's shoulder. “I imagine there's more to this.”

“Yes,” Felix admitted. “We're both Glenn's biological parents… I gave birth to Glenn.”

Ashe was shocked. “…What, you…? Wait, so you mean to tell me…”

“I was born female, yes,” Felix said. “I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Ashe.”

“No, no… That's, uh, that's, you know, really personal…” Ashe had started to chuckle. “I honestly would never have guessed. That's amazing. But you're like twice the man I am.”

Sylvain was watching their other guest. “Marianne, you don't seem as surprised.”

“Oh, well, I help the kids read their letters from Glenn,” Marianne said. “Ashe is usually pretty busy, so he hasn't read them, but Glenn's told the kids a lot.”

“So, then you likely already know the final news,” Felix deduced.

“You’re telling me there's more?” Ashe asked, looking to his wife in surprise.

Marianne just smiled. “Can I just ask how far along you are, Felix?”

“Due in a week's time, right Mercedes?” Felix asked.

Mercedes nodded. “That's right.”

“Oh wow, you don’t look it at all,” Marianne commented.

“Far along…” Ashe was piecing it together and when it clicked, he was astonished. “You're pregnant?”

Sylvain grinned and leaned over to place a hand on Felix's stomach. “That's right! There's going to be another little Gautier around here very soon.”

“Goddess above, congratulations,” Ashe said. “This is amazing news! I couldn't be more surprised… And due soon? You hardly even look pregnant, Felix.”

Felix placed his hand over Sylvain’s. “I can't wait for it to be over, to be honest.”

“I understand,” Marianne said. “It isn't easy.”

“Yeah, Marianne's pregnancies were pretty rough,” Ashe said. “We hoped for a boy and a girl and we got them, so it was no more after that. No need for unnecessary hardship.”

“So…” Sylvain looked to Felix and squeezed his hand. “Do you feel better?”

Felix nodded lightly. “Yes… I’m relieved.”

“You shouldn't worry about us,” Marianne said. “Ashe looks up to you a lot, Felix. In his bedtime stories to the kids, he called you the Wandering Sword and told them of adventures you could've been having when you were away.”

Felix blushed. “I… I bet they're better than the ones I actually had.”

“Still, I'd love to hear the actual stories! Especially since you had Glenn with you,” Ashe said. “It would change everything and I'm sure the kids would love to hear it too. He’s practically their hero already.”

“We're not heroes of any stories, we mostly just kept bandits away and slept in barns…” Felix explained.

“Wandering Sword,” Sylvain sighed. “That's a thousand times better than the Philanderer Knight…”

“Oh, haha. Is that what Felix called you?” Ashe asked.

“Yeah, in his bedtime stories to Glenn,” Sylvain said. “But, I was still Glenn's hero, heheh.”

“I'm sure you were,” Marianne said. “You're both great fathers for him. He's an exceptional child.”

“Sylvain, you must be excited to raise this one coming along,” Ashe said.

“Excited, sure. But incredibly nervous,” Sylvain admitted. “I was just telling Felix this morning how inexperienced I am with infants…”

“Oh, there's nothing like holding your newborn child in your arms for the first time,” Ashe said. “Up until the moment Lily was born, I felt like I was still just a boy myself. But the moment I held her, I realised just how important my role as a father truly was. And I knew I could do it.”

“Was that true for you too, Felix?” Sylvain asked his partner.

“Well... Not exactly,” Felix said. “I mean, I suppose the importance was there. Sense of duty, perhaps. But frankly, I was just scared more than anything else. I had no idea what I was doing. I was alone in the middle of nowhere and suddenly I had the responsibility to take care of this tiny writhing and screaming little being. I just knew I had to do my best to protect him.”

“Well, you did an amazing job,” Marianne assured him. “Glenn is a strong and bright young man. And this time, you won't have to do it alone."

“Oh, trust me, Sylvain will be a very active part of this next child's upbringing,” Felix said. “I don't have the energy I used to. I feel spent already on Glenn.”

“I can only imagine the new child will be reinvigorating,” Ashe said. “You'll catch your second wind, I'm sure.”

“But I definitely intend to share the load,” Sylvain said. “I'll just need more practice than Felix.”

“You'll do great,” Ashe said. “You already have Glenn around for practice and the kids have always loved coming by to visit Uncle Sylvain. It's always a good time.”

“Do you think you'll send Glenn to the Officer's Academy when he's older?” Marianne asked.

“Likely. He's been looking forward to it,” Felix said.

“He’s been working hard on his academics specifically for that reason,” Sylvain said. “I think just hearing about how we all went has him excited.”

“We've been thinking about it too for the kids, we just aren't sure what age,” Ashe said. “They're both very shy and I think we'd have to wait until their on the older side. I know we all went as teenagers but it kind of scares me a little to think of sending my kids at the same age.”

“Well, you can definitely wait it out if you're not sure!” Sylvain said. “I didn't go until I was nineteen almost twenty. And Mercedes, you were what, twenty-one?”

“Twenty-two,” Mercedes confirmed smiling. “There's no right age.”

“That is reassuring,” Ashe said. “But we were also thinking they'd have a better time if Glenn was there the same year as them. To have friends there already sounds like a good idea, but I imagine Glenn will be ready to go much earlier than they will.”

“Yeah, he's pretty eager,” Sylvain said. “But he does have a lot of studying to catch up. He might have to wait.”

“He’s a bright boy,” Linhardt chimed in. “I imagine he’ll catch up sooner than you think. And frankly the academic requirements for Garreg Mach aren’t very high, likely to keep it open to those who did not get a noble education.”

“That’s true enough, the Academy is very fair in that way,” Sylvain considered. “Glenn really is intent on going. I know Felix doesn't like it, but he fancies himself a knight.”

“He's not going to be a knight,” Felix said. “Not while I'm around.”

“Uh, well, whatever Glenn ends up doing, I'm sure he'll excel at it,” Ashe insisted.

“Well, if you two plan on waiting to send your kids, then maybe this one will be ready to join them by then,” Sylvain said patting Felix’s belly.

Felix pushed his hand away. “That's enough.”

“You think?” Ashe questioned. “They're quite a bit older.”

“Well, there was seven years difference between the oldest and youngest student in our year,” Sylvain said.

“Eleven,” Felix corrected. “Balthus was twenty-six.”

“Does Balthus count?” Sylvain asked. “He'd been living there for years.”

“Well, the Ashen Wolves weren’t officially enrolled until they were students with us,” Felix said.

“That’s true. So there really isn’t a hurry,” Sylvain assured.

“Well, it'll be a while anyway,” Marianne said. “We’ll let them enjoy being kids as long as they can. Ashe and I never really had the chance. It’s the one thing we really want for them.”

Felix nodded. “They’re good kids. You guys did a good job.”

“That means a lot,” Ashe said.

“Yes, thank you,” Marianne agreed.

Felix tapped Sylvain's chest. “What are the kids up to right now?”

“Uh, well... Glenn took them out to see Wolf,” Sylvain said. “But don't worry, Caspar's with them.”

“I explicitly asked you to watch any Wolf play,” Felix stated.

“Yeah, but I was also hosting alone and I made tea, and Caspar knows what he's doing...”

Felix sighed and tapped Sylvain again. “Help me up.”

“Felix, just relax.” Sylvain got up. “I’ll go check on them.”

“No, I’m going out there,” Felix said. “I'm not going to let this house be responsible for the lost fingers of baby archers...”

“Uh, I was under the assumption that Wolf was just a nickname for a dog,” Ashe said a little worried. “That's right, isn't it?”

Felix got up by pulling on Sylvain's arm. “No, we're pretty convinced at this point that Wolf is a wolfdog. I would have expect Linhardt to have at least seen the difference before his partner decided to gift my ten-year-old a wild animal.”

“Well, I'm sorry I'm not well versed in the appearance of northern wolves,” Linhardt said. “Not to mention, Caspar found him late one night in the cold. I didn't get a good look at him before he was handed over to the child.”

“Oh, well... Yes, maybe we should all go check on the kids then, right Marianne?” Ashe said, offering an arm to help his wife up.

“Yes, definitely,” Marianne concurred.

“I’m really sorry Sylvain couldn’t follow the one rule I gave him,” Felix said.

“I’m sure it’s alright,” Ashe said. “Like Marianne, the kids are pretty good with animals. But usually it’s like, horses and rabbits… Birds, you know.”

“It’s a rather nice day to be outside anyway,” Mercedes said. “Linhardt, will you join us?”

“Hm… Yes, I ought to, shouldn’t I?” Linhardt decided getting up. “I suppose it is my job to keep Caspar out of trouble…”

“Alright, let’s move this tea party outside then,” Sylvain said. “I’ll bring some chairs.”

Felix agreed. “Sounds great. See you there."


	50. Final Day

Ashe and Marianne stayed the whole week as planned and the kids had a lot of fun. An adult was always around when they played with Wolf, but the pet didn’t act out at all and did everything Glenn told him. He didn’t take commands from anyone else though, and the siblings gave him a wide berth if Glenn wasn’t between them. The wolfdog remained well behaved nonetheless and even Felix was impressed when he didn’t fuss.

“He might actually be more dog than wolf,” Linhardt suggested as they sat outside on the final morning. Ashe and Marianne were preparing to leave that afternoon, but they let the kids play together again one last time. The adults had gathered at the edge of the training grounds to sit, chat, and supervise the kids horsing around.

Felix watched from his seat as Glenn did a run through of his commands with Wolf, going through sitting and lying down and even getting him to roll over and turn in circles. “He sure looks like a wolf.”

“Yes, but the dog temperament is really there,” Linhardt explained. H’ed wanted to take the morning for a pre-lunch nap but he had Caspar sat on the ground between his legs he had to attend to. Caspar had gotten into some brambles and weeds when playing hide-and-seek with the children and now his partner had to pull the burrs out from his hair one by one. “And we found him as a pup in the dead of winter. Pegasus Moon. Wolves don’t give birth in the winter. They typically start mating in the Guardian Moon and give birth around Lone Moon through to now.”

“How do you know all that?” Sylvain asked. He’d pulled up a chair behind his partner to give the full-term parent a back massage.

“Read it in one of your books,” Linhardt stated flicking a burr to the ground. “Do you even read them?”

“Mostly just the fiction,” Sylvain said. “And I don’t memorise them.”

“Pity.” Linhardt sighed. “Anyway, dogs don’t have a mating season that matches our calendar. They do it whenever they’re in heat which can be anywhere from one to three times a year, often depending on size. Wolf’s parents might’ve been a dog and a wolfdog.”

“Possibly,” Felix considered.

“He is quite docile,” Ashe commented. He and Marianne had finished getting their stuff together a half hour ago, so he chose to use his free time to twist some new bow strings. “You had me worried, but he doesn’t seem to have any issues with the kids.”

“In obedience, he checks all the boxes,” Linhardt went on. “He doesn’t even have food aggression which is frankly incredible considering he started as a lost starving pup.”

“Yeah, I helped teach him that,” Sylvain said proudly. “I’m pretty hands on with our hunting dogs’ training, so I guided Glenn through it. But he’s strict teacher, that kid. He doesn’t give an inch with the puppy dog eyes where I’m more of a bleeding heart. I might let him take over the hound training in the future if we get more dogs.”

Felix sighed. “Well, I guess he is a good dog… Maybe I should worry less. He’s proved a good hunter and companion.”

Sylvain rubbed Felix’s shoulder. “Yeah, he’s part of the family now. You have nothing to worry about.”

Just then, Glenn started to show his friends how he’d taught Wolf to retrieve his knives for him and Felix clapped to get their attention. “No, we’re not doing that one right now. Wolf or not, I’m not letting an armed dog run up to children.”

“Aw, but I was gonna show them how he can throw them to me,” Glenn whined.

“We’re definitely not doing that. Pick up your knives. You kids can go help set the table for lunch.”

“Boo,” Glenn groaned and Lily and Christoph sighed as well. “Do we have to?”

Felix rested his chin on his hand. “Tell you what, if you can defeat your father in a spar, then he’ll have to set the table.”

“Felix,” Sylvain whined. “Don’t you want me to finish your massage?”

“You weren’t doing a very good job anyway,” Felix said. “My back is still killing me.”

“But I've never given a bad massage before,” Sylvain said. “You always complimented my massages.”

“Well, it's not working today,” Felix said.

“Alright. Well, I suppose I'll fight my child for your entertainment then...” Sylvain got up. “Glenn, I'll let you pick my weapon. What'll it be?”

“You should pick _my_ weapon, you're more limited,” Glenn mocked.

“Alright, smart mouth.” Sylvain retrieved himself an axe. “Let's settle the score. I'm not setting that table, you can bet on that.”

“I'm going to make you _want_ to set the table just as an excuse to let me spare your life, old man,” Glenn taunted, also picking up an axe.

“Oh, ho really?” Sylvain hoisted his weapon and stepped into the middle of the field. “Let's go, kid. Come at me.”

“Wolf,” Glenn commanded. “Go lie with Dad.”

Picking up his boy's signals, Wolf got out of their way and went to lie down by Felix's feet, to the pregnant man's dismay. Christoph and Lily also gave them space, going to sit in their parent’s laps.

As the father and son prepared to square off, Christoph looked to his mother and whispered. “Didn't you already set the table earlier?”

“Yes, but don't tell them,” Marianne said smiling and petting her son's head.

“Okay.” Christoph straightened up.

“Go Glenn! You can beat him!” Lily called.

Glenn grinned. “I’m gonna win!”

Glenn won the spar, but Sylvain made it out as if he let the boy win despite how sweaty he was after trying his hardest. He didn’t have to set the table at least so he could take the loss.

Lunch was bittersweet, a tasty meal despite knowing the end of it would mean their friends would be leaving.

Ashe and Marianne brought their horses around the front as the children said their goodbyes. They’d made flower crowns with Mercedes earlier and Glenn had made two for his friends and they gave both of their own to him. Lily left him one of her dolls, but it was mainly for Wolf to play with since he already chewed one of the arms off. Christoph had found a really shiny rock that he wanted Glenn to keep as well and Glenn made sure his Dads weren’t watching when he gave them each a small dagger to take home with them.

“We’ll miss you a lot,” Lily said giving Glenn a hug. “I wish we didn’t have to go.”

“Your house is bigger,” Christoph said waiting his turn for a hug.

Glenn switched and gave Christoph his hug. “You’ll keep writing me, right? I’m getting better at it.”

“Yeah, a lot better!” Lily said. “We don’t even need mummy to help us read them anymore.”

The adults gathered by the horses and they were sharing their hugs as well.

“Have a safe trip, don’t and keep in touch,” Sylvain was saying to Ashe.

“Yeah, we’ll be fine,” Ashe assured him. “And you have to let us know as soon as you have a date for the wedding.”

“Of course, you’ll be the first to know if ever Felix actually lets it happen,” Sylvain chuckled. “I like the idea of a summer or even autumn wedding.”

“Oh also, here. I almost forgot.” Ashe took a book out from his pack. “I brought this for Felix. He’ll know what it is. I imagine he might want to read it to Glenn.”

Sylvain took the book and nodded. “Thank you. I’ll make sure he gets it. I’m sorry he couldn’t come out to see you off. His back’s just really killing him today. He had to lie down.”

“We understand,” Marianne said. “The final days are pregnancy can be the hardest. You have to let us know too when the little one arrives.”

“Of course, of course,” Sylvain assured smiling. “I’m really excited. Any day now it seems.”

“Hopefully your kids will be as close as their birthdays,” Marianne wished.

“Yeah, I hope so too.”

“Sylvain,” a haggard voice called to him.

The margrave turned to find Felix leaning against the doorway beckoning him over. “Felix! You came out! Are you feeling any better?”

“No. Come here now, please,” Felix insisted, a sickly look on his face.

“Oh dear,” Marianne gasped. “Felix, are you alright?”

Sylvain went over and took up his fiancé’s arm to let him lean on him. “What’s wrong?”

“I need our guests to stay,” Felix said, gripping onto Sylvain’s shirt.

“What? Why?” Sylvain asked.

“I need Marianne… I need her to stay,” Felix insisted. “She’s the only other person here who’s given birth.”

Marianne blinked in realisation and then left her horse to go over to them. “We should probably get you back inside.”

“What’s going on?” Sylvain asked completely confused.

Felix winced and pressed his forehead into Sylvain’s neck. “My water broke…”

Sylvain’s eyes widened. “Does that mean…? The baby’s coming?”

“Yes, yes it does…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I added some art of Lily and Christoph to Homeward Sword Art, over in my other works, and you should check it out!


	51. The Last Harpstring

The children were definitely delighted to know that they'd be staying over another night. Caspar and Ashe were put in charge of watching them while the house prepared for the birth. Glenn was a little anxious cause he'd never seen his Dad in so much pain before, but Ashe assured him he'd be fine and he should be getting excited to meet his new sibling. Caspar came up with the idea of a little skills tournament where they'd all get tested in different combat techniques and a winner would be chosen in each category. It was sure to keep the kids busy for a long time while the others helped Felix.

It didn’t take long for Sylvain to get kicked out of the bedroom where Felix was labouring. He'd started to panic and was rather useless when it came to helping so Mercedes ushered him out and made him sit outside the door. He didn't like knowing he couldn't help but definitely didn't know what to do.

Marianne was in charge of soothing Felix's pain with her healing magic and words of encouragement while Mercedes checked on his progress and the baby. Linhardt prepared any and all tools they needed as well as blankets and the bassinet for the baby.

Felix's labour progressed quickly. Mercedes deduced that he had been in labour since that morning, an easy explanation for the back pain he'd been enduring, and he was already more than halfway dilated when his water broke. Having delivered a baby before, his cervix dilated faster than before and he was ready to push after only three more hours.

“I-I can't…” Felix whined after pushing for a few minutes. He was sweating all over but Marianne's magic was doing wonders for his pain. “It's not moving…”

“You need to push a little harder,” Mercedes instructed. “You can do this.”

“No, I…” Felix panted. “I need him… I need Sylvain…”

Mercedes nodded and looked up to Linhardt. “Could you let him back in?”

“Are you sure you want that?” Linhardt contested. “What if he faints? We'll have two medical emergencies.”

“He'll be fine. Felix needs him.”

“Alright…”

Linhardt went over and stuck his head out of the door. Sylvain was sat on the floor with his head in his knees.

“Sylvain.”

The margrave flinched and looked up quickly. “Yes? Is it time? Is the baby here?”

“Not yet. We need you back inside,” Linhardt said.

Sylvain got up quickly but was stopped by Linhardt’s hand. “What, you said--"

“Yes, hold your horses,” Linhardt stated. “You're not allowed to faint. You need to stay level-headed for your partner and it's probably best you don't look at his nether regions right now.”

“Come on, Lin. I'm sure it’s fine. It's the birth of my second child. I should see,” Sylvain insisted.

“I'm telling you right now, you can’t handle it,” Linhardt said. “I'm all for learning, but we don't need a red headed rug right now.”

“Sylvaaaaiin!” Felix called from inside.

“Come on, Lin…” Sylvain begged. “He needs me.”

“Don't look.”

“I won't, I won't. Let me in.”

“Alright…”

Linhardt opened the door to let the margrave back in.

Sylvain came in and quickly made his way over to Felix's side. The labouring swordsman reached a hand out to him and he took it, clasping it in both his own hands. “Felix, I'm here. You're doing amazing. You can do this.”

Felix's worried expression softened a bit and he was able to push extra hard on his next contraction.

“Ow, ow, ow, ow,” Sylvain whined as his hand was immediately crushed.

“I can see the head crowning!” Mercedes said as she continued to monitor the progress.

“Really? O-oh...”

Sylvain took one peek below Felix's legs and immediately collapsed to the floor.

“Are you kidding me—I told him not to look!” Linhardt groaned.

Felix huffed in disappointment at his partner's own weakness, but he couldn’t leave his mind on it as the pain of a crowning baby was getting past Marianne’s numbing ability. “I can’t do this…”

“I might have some smelling salts, give me a moment,” Linhardt said, starting to go through his belongings.

“I don’t have a moment!” Felix said before bearing down harder.

“The head is out, Felix! Amazing job!” Mercedes cheered. “Now, another big push.”

“Ahhhhhhh!” Felix grabbed his thighs and curled over his stomach, pushing as hard as he could.

Linhardt had found his materials and was wafting the smelling salts under Sylvain’s nose. The margrave twitched and then came to suddenly, batting the strong odour out of his face. “What? What happened?”

The next second, Felix’s cry of agony rang out in the room and then he laid back and panted.

Mercedes straightened up, bringing a squirming newborn up and onto the blanket over Felix’s middle. “Congratulations, boys!”

“Huh?” Sylvain stood up. “It’s over?”

Felix pulled the baby up onto his chest and laid back again, still trying to catch his breath. “It’s over…”

“There is still the afterbirth, but your baby boy is born,” Mercedes said. “What a lovely day.”

“A boy?” Sylvain leaned over his fiancé to look at their newest family member. “We have a second son?”

“I had it in my head it’d be a girl this time…” Felix said, rubbing his baby’s back. The child let out a little cough and then started crying. “Another boy… What fate is this…”

Sylvain couldn’t help grinning as he stared at the infant. “He’s gorgeous, Felix!”

“Of course,” Felix breathed. “I made him.”

“And do I spy some fierce red hair coming in?” Sylvain pointed out proudly.

Felix sighed. “I suppose I was lucky enough Glenn wasn’t a red head… No hiding whose family this one belongs to now.”

Sylvain couldn’t be prouder. “That’s my boy!”

Marianne looked up at Sylvain. “Would you like to cut the cord?”

“The cord?” Sylvain looked down and only noticed the long grayish tube connecting his child to his partner. “What—he’s still attached, Felix!”

“I know…” Felix groaned. “Cut it.”

“It is tradition,” Mercedes said, offering Sylvain the scissors.

Sylvain took them from her and went around front to do the job. He opened the scissors hesitantly and then snipped the cord right where Mercedes prepared for him. “I did it!”

Felix huffed. “Wow, such hard work… You must be so proud of yourself…”

Sylvain beamed as he came back to Felix’s side. He leaned down and kissed his forehead. “You did an amazing job… I can’t believe the work you put into delivering our children… This is incredible.”

“Get all your praise in now because I am _never_ doing it again,” Felix stated.

“We still have a little work to do,” Mercedes said. “Marianne, why don’t you check that the baby is all well? And Linhardt can get Glenn to come meet his baby brother.”

Linhardt nodded. “I’ll be right back.” He left quickly, leaving the dirty work to the girls.

“What should I do?” Sylvain asked as Marianne scooped up the newborn.

“Well,” Mercedes said. “I think you should start thinking of names if you two haven’t decided yet.”

“Names?” Sylvain somehow lit up more than he already was. “Felix, is there a name you like?”

Felix chuckled as a thought came to his head. “Miklan.”

“ _Oh, dear goddess, no_.”


	52. Brothers

“He's so small.”

Glenn was quick to run up to the bedroom to meet his little brother. Felix and the baby had both been cleaned up and Sylvain was taking a turn holding the newborn to allow his fiancé some rest.

The baby was swaddled in a soft blanket and looked out at the world with amber eyes. His little tufts of red hair swept out from under the blanket.

“He's very happy to meet his big brother,” Sylvain said angling his arms so Glenn could have a good look. “Say hello.”

“Hi, Bug,” Glenn said giving a little wave.

“Oh, haha… Bug's not his name,” Sylvain said.

“What _is_ his name then?” Glenn asked.

“Landry Miklan Gautier,” Felix said.

“That's a lot of names,” Glenn said.

“It's not that much. We all have the same amount,” Felix said.

“My whole name is Sylvain Jose Gautier,” Sylvain explained. “And your dad's is Felix Hugo Fraldarius.”

“Oh,” Glenn said.

“And yours is Glenn Rodrigue Gautier,” Felix said.

“Oh.” Glenn remarked. “Three for me too.”

“Hold on a minute, Felix you never told me he had a middle name,” Sylvain said. “I did all his paperwork with just the first and last!”

“I guess you'll have to redo it,” Felix said. “And you'll have to teach him to write Rodrigue.”

“Why do we have three names?” Glenn asked.

“Because, it's better to identify you with,” Felix said. “Your uncle had the same given name as you. You need to be distinguished from him. The surname is your family name. And the middle name is a bit extra but I gave you my father's name.”

“Oh… Where'd the baby get his names?” Glenn asked.

“Well, Landry is just a name we liked,” Sylvain explained. “And Miklan was _my_ brother's name.”

“Why isn't it his first name like me?” Glenn asked.

“Well, it's a little more complicated,” Sylvain explained. “I loved my brother, but I'd like to honour him a little differently than your dad and his brother. We didn't have the same relationship.”

“Hm, okay. Landry…” Glenn touched his brother's head and the baby crinkled his face. “No, I like Bug.”

“Me too,” Felix said.

Sylvain sighed. “This isn't going to be another Worm situation, is it?”

“Why not?” Felix reached for his baby until Sylvain handed him over. “He should have a good nickname like his brother.”

“Worm and Bug aren't good nicknames,” Sylvain stated.

“They are to me,” Felix argued.

“So, then you wouldn't mind me calling you…Spider or wasp or something like that?” Sylvain inquired.

“You can if you're trying to get your ring back,” Felix said.

Sylvain shook his head quickly. “No. No, thank you.”

Glenn got up onto the bed and laid down next to his dad. He looked at Landry who was starting to let out little baby gurgles. “Can he talk?”

“No, he needs to be taught,” Felix said. “He won't likely start to say words for a whole year.”

“Oh… That's a long time,” Glenn said. “I wanna talk to him.”

“You can still talk to him,” Sylvain said patting his eldest's head. “If you talk to him, it'll help him learn faster.”

“Do you want to hold him?” Felix asked.

“Uh…” Glenn shook his head. “He's too small…”

“It's okay, you just have to hold him carefully and support his head,” Felix said.

At that moment however, the baby started to fuss and worked himself up to crying.

Glenn was surprised and shied away. “What’s wrong with him?” he asked.

“He's probably hungry,” Felix sighed. He looked at Sylvain. “You, out.”

“Huh? Why?” Sylvain kneeled on the bed. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“No. I need privacy.”

Sylvain pouted. “Alright… Glenn, come on bud.”

“He only told you to leave,” Glenn pointed out.

“Correct,” Felix confirmed. “Worm can stay.”

Sylvain threw up his hands. “Felix, I'm sure I can handle the sight of you nursing our child.”

“It's not about what you can handle, it's about what I'm comfortable with,” Felix said. “And right now, I'm not comfortable with it and I'd like a moment with my children.”

Sylvain sighed and rubbed his neck. “Okay, that's fair I guess…” He leaned over the bed and gave Felix a quick kiss. “Call for me if you need me.”

“Yes.”

Sylvain tousled Glenn's hair and gave the baby a kiss on the forehead before making his leave.

It was just Felix, Glenn and Landry now and Felix started to pull back his robes to expose his chest. He didn't have a very good relationship with it but he tried not to think about it now as his child needed it most at that moment. His swollen breast ached and it took very little manipulation to get a couple beads of milk out. Once positioned properly, this was enough for Landry to latch onto and start drinking hungrily. Felix supported him and drew his robe over the infant, leaving him only partially exposed.

Glenn watched on silently the whole time and once Felix and the baby were comfortable, he started to pose his questioned.

“You did this for me too?” he asked.

“That's right,” Felix said. “Sometimes you’d drink from me so long, I had to strap you into my armour so we could travel.”

“Does it hurt?” Glenn asked.

“It's actually quite relieving,” Felix answered. “The pressure of the milk can hurt sometimes.”

“Is he biting you?”

“He doesn't have any teeth,” Felix explained. “But you started biting me when your teeth came in. It was difficult to wean you off.”

“What's ‘wean'?”

“Preparing the baby to start drinking and eating other things.”

“Oh.”

Glenn went quiet again for a moment. He turned over so he could lie on his back and prop himself up to watch the baby. He reached out and touched Landry's hand which didn't seem to know what to do with itself and was just grasping at the air. Glenn slipped his finger into his palm and his little brother grasped it tightly.

“Whoa, he's strong,” Glenn commented.

Felix nodded. “You have competition.”

“No, I bet I could beat him,” Glenn said. “He's really small.”

“Well… In all seriousness, it's not really a competition,” Felix said. “You're always going to be his big brother, and he's going to be smaller than you for a while. I'm going to need you to help protect him.”

Glenn nodded. “I guess I could do that…”

Felix pet Glenn's head with his free hand, smoothing down the hairs Sylvain had ruffled up. “You'll be great. He likes you already.”

Glenn smiled a bit and wiggled his finger in the baby's grip. “Hi, Bug. You never have to cry because I'm here.”

Felix smiled. “That's a lovely thing to say. But he is going to cry… You'll have to be prepared for that. Babies need a lot of attention.”

“I know…” Glenn shrugged. “It's fine, I guess.”

Felix chuckled a bit. “Thank you for being so understanding.”

“Yeah.”

They were quiet for some time. Felix looked down at the infant nursing from him. All the work he’d put in the last nine months and this innocent little creature was the result. He was reminded of when Glenn was so small, but this time was so different. As he had told his friends, he had been so scared when Glenn was born. He was a new parent, alone and inexperienced. But this time, he was mostly just relieved. Relieved his child was healthy and in a good home. Relieved knowing he knew what he was doing, that he had what his children needed from him. Relieved that he had a partner who was ready to take on any responsibilities he would need to pass on. It was all a much more comforting feeling than before.

The stillness was interrupted when Glenn got bored.

“Dad,” he emitted.

His father lifted his chin. “Yes?”

“Can Lily and Christoph come see the baby?”

Felix nodded slowly. “Sure. But let Bug finish eating.”

“How long does it take?” Glenn sighed.

“Not sure,” Felix said. “Maybe twenty minutes.”

“Ugh, that’s really long…”

“You can go play with them if you want and I’ll let you know when we’re ready,” Felix suggested.

“Yeah? That’s okay?” Glenn sat up straight. “You don’t need me here?”

Felix chuckled and shook his head. “No, it’s alright. I just wanted a moment with you. Go play.”

Glenn smiled. “Okay. See ya.” He slid off the bed and took a step away but Felix grabbed his arm. “What?”

“Come here a moment,” Felix said.

Glenn leaned over the bed and Felix gave him a kiss on the forehead.

“I love you,” Felix said. “Now you can go.”

Glenn nodded. “Love you too.” Then he turned and skipped out quickly.

When the door opened, Sylvain’s head popped in.

“Can I come back in now?” he asked with puppy dog eyes.

“No.”

“But, you don’t even have the notice I’m there. I’ll be quiet.”

“Not the point.”

“Come on.”

“Go get the kids some snacks or something.”

“But I wanna be by you and our baby.”

“When he’s done. Please go.”

“But I—”

“Goodbye, Sylvain.”

“I’ll see you later then…”


End file.
